Vampire Wars
by Letainajup
Summary: The Gundam Wing boys star as sexy vampires and hunters in this story, so see who's who! Also staring 2 chatracters based on me and my friend, Krista and Mina! Please R&R!
1. Do You Believe?

Hello, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction! So please let me know what you think, and if I should continue the story or not!? It contains the characters of Gundam Wing, like Trowa, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs and Trieze. I don't own these characters, they are owned by the anime creators. I am using 2 of my own that are based on me and my friend (The only chicks in the story), Krista Noventa (me) and Minako Kisato (Iris). Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
In the streets of New York, a woman screams her last breath, and a shadow figure descends from her dead body. Terror in her still eyes and her body completely untouched, except for the two punctured wounds upon her neck.  
  
  
  
Vampire Wars  
  
  
  
A girl walks down the busy streets of New York City; the strands of her black hair fly up from the wind towards the sun.  
  
"Hello, I'm Krista Noventa. I'm 18, and I work for the Michigan Police Force." She stops by a shop window, and gazes at the cross necklace hanging from inside. "I was sent to New York to figure out the reason why people were found dead with all their blood drained! Now I know what you are thinking, a vampire. But they are nothing but urban myths, just like unicorns, leprechauns and fairies! I went through the same speech with my boss!"  
  
Flashback  
  
A newspaper slams down on a desk, with the picture of the woman seen dead from before. "8 people so far!" Grunts the overweight, balding man as he picks up a cigarette. "All with their blood drained from their bodies, and having 2 little holes on their neck. And you're going to tell me it's not a vampire!" Krista's cheeks turned bright red as her boss and fellow police buddies laugh their heads off. "I still say Mr. Peterson, there's a rational explanation. It's probably just someone mimicking a vampire; they can't be really after blood! They just can't be!" But they just kept on laughing, making Krista turn red even more. "All right, all right." Mr. Peterson finally blurted out, "If you're so sure it's not a vampire, then why don't you take the case rookie! Maybe it'll move you up to a sleuth, if you can prove it's not a vampire!" More laughs came once again from them, as Krista snatched the paper and stormed off. "All right, I will." She shouted before heading out the door, "And I'll prove to you all there is no such thing as vampires and I will become a Top Gun!"  
  
End of flashback  
  
"I will prove them all wrong!" Fire burned in Krista's emerald eyes, and with a mad laugh she yelled, "And I will become a Top Gun! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Her laugh was cut short when she realized all that she said was out loud, and people were staring. A sweat drop formed on her head, and resumes walking down the streets like nothing had happened.  
  
The sun beat down on the detective, as she sat uncomfortable in a lawn chair. Her shoulder length hair was tucked behind one ear, and she held a green sparkly pen in one hand jotting down information that was being given by the parents of the woman that died. "They were of no use." She thought dragging her feet down Main Ave. Krista frowned as she glimpsed at her wristwatch, "Damn, it's 9:00 already?!" She thought, "I need to get home, New York isn't a safe place for a beautiful woman like myself to be walking in... alone.at night!" Krista told herself, "Besides, I don't have a license here, or a car. Damn, that means I have to take.the bus."  
  
Two doors swing open, and what looked like a man appeared waiting for Krista to get on the bus. She hesitates, but finally gives in and hops on. In the back, she stared out the window. "I wonder, I wonder what sicko would want all that blood for? Why is he.or she only killing women? I just don't get it." The brakes suddenly slam, and Krista's head flies forward to the seat in front of her. "Last stop!" The husky bus driver cried. Rubbing her head, she glances at the street sign outside. "But this isn't my street!" "Sucks to be you, cuz it's mine!" The driver barked and stepped off the bus, Krista did the same. "But you can't just leave me, I paid for a ride to my apartment. And I demand that you." Before she could even finish, the man hopped back on the bus and slammed the doors on her face and sped off. "RUUUDE!!!" Krista yelled wailing her fist in the air. Her voice echoed through the empty streets. "Okay, that's fine," she said sarcastically. "My place is only a few blocks away, I'll be fine." She turns around quickly to make sure no ones behind her, "Why did I have to leave my gun at home?!" Her heart pounded as she started to walk through the dark road, "I'm cool, I'm cool, I'm." WHOOSH! She booked it down the streets, leaving a little cloud trail behind her.  
  
Up on a balcony, a lone figure trails his finger on the rail, following the paranoid detective. A smirk upon his lips as he watches her, and in an instant, he stood across the apartment Krista ran into. Krista swung the door open and slammed it shut, putting the chain on and double locking it. She leaned against the her door and breathed a sigh of relief, "Home safe." She mumbled, but a gust of wind had awoken her relaxation. Her muscles tense, as she stared at her balcony window. A shadow figure of a man stood behind the lace curtains, his eyes glowed as bright as the moon that draped in the background. Krista trembled; her hand grabbed the gun from the small table, and drew it on the stranger. "Who are you!?" She demanded. He stood still for a moment, then as if he was floating walked from the curtains. His dark brown hair covered one eye; the other eye shined like a candle, but at the same time shined a light jade color. A smile formed on his emotionless face, and a gleam came from his mouth. Sharp teeth on the top row stood on opposite ends, Krista's eyes grew wide from this site of this. "You, it was." But before she could say anything else, she choked as the man wearing the black turtleneck finally spoke. "You don't believe." Krista couldn't say anything, as he passed a mirror hung on the wall. There was no reflection in it. "You don't believe, Detective Noventa." Now he was face to face with the terrified child, and before she could shoot he grasps her wrist and slams her against the door. The gun spins off into the darkness. Krista tried to scream, but nothing came out as he grabs her hair and yanks her head back. His teeth digged into her skin, blood drip down her neck and began to suck. Her eyes were catatonic, "This can't be happening." She thought. She felt weak, and in a last attempt to get him off, she grabbed the first thing in her purse. She flung it towards him, and in an instant he let go and covered his face hissing. A chain hung loosely from her clenched fist, and a silver cross glistened in the moonlight. He backed up, and onto the balcony rail, disappearing into the shadows.  
  
Krista sank to her knees, gasping for air she already had. "Help" she cried in a weak voice, "Please, someone." She stumbled out the door, still repeating for someone to help. No one came. She struggles down the stairs, blood still dripping from the holes in her neck. "Help." She whispered straggling in the streets. Finally, she stumbles in a Quickie Mart and passes out on the floor. The people could only stare in shock, as she lay there unconscious. 


	2. Fortune's Foretold!

Did you understand the first chapter? I hope so, and I hope the story interests you!  
  
  
  
The sunlight poured into the window of a girl sleeping, her hair scattered across the pillow. Like a porcelain doll she laid in the hospital bed, letting the rays hit her face. A knock at the door snapped Krista out of her trance as she stood up, "Come in." She said bitterly. A man with light red hair appeared, he wore a blue suit with a black tie. He sat on the bedside of the detective; her eyes stared at nothing. The spunk she once had, gone. He sighed, and with a smile he joked, "Still don't believe in vampires?" Her cheeks became puffy, and a vein grew on her forehead. "You got to believe now, don't you?" She glared at the man, "No I don't, Captain Rogers." Rogers shook his head, "Don't need to get snooty rookie." A pillow was thrown at his face, "Hey, hey! I'm still your Captain Ms. Noventa!" "Not mine." She responded, crossing her arms. Captain Rogers smiled. It's been only 2 weeks since she came from Michigan to work on the case, and he had already grown attached to the spirited girl. "Glad to see you're back to normal, you lost a lot of blood back there. What happened?" Krista's eyes grew wide as flashes of the man pulling her head back, and digging his sharp teeth into her neck appeared. She quickly shook them off and replied, "I don't remember." Her eyes still gazed at the window, realizing the Captain was quiet she turned to look at him. He stared at her in disbelief, then responded. "Crikie, what good are you for!?" "Uh.I make a mean batch of chocolate chip cookies!" She smiled holding up a peace sign. The Captain chuckled at her spunkiness, but it soon snapped and in a low tone replied, "I think you should drop this case Noventa." "WHAT!?" Krista cried, "I can't quit the case, I'm so close I." "You are the only survivor of an attack Noventa!" The Captain yelled, sending the detective back in her place. "If anything, they might come back to finish the job!" "I won't drop the case." Krista's eyes burned with determination, even when the Captain was given his "My minds made up" look. She didn't back down. "Jezus you are a stubborn woman, just like my wife!" Rogers pats Krista on her head and walks towards the door. "Do what you wish Noventa, but be careful." He gives her a grin and disappears. Krista could only grin back, "Thanks Captain," she thought to herself. "I will find him again, and stop his rein of terror! But first." She stares at the position she was in, "Better get out of the hospital first!"  
  
It's been 3 days since Krista was attacked, but now she was back on her feet and ready to go! She threw on her best white tank top and Kaki pants and marched through the busy streets of New York.  
  
"I will find him!"  
  
(One hour past)  
  
"I will find him!"  
  
(Two hours past)  
  
"I will find."  
  
(Three hours past)  
  
"I will."  
  
(Four hours past)  
  
"I.  
  
Krista collapsed herself against a wall, "I'm never gonna find him!" She shouted out loud, and proceeds to bang her head on the wall. "Knock that off ya hooligan!" An old gypsy woman barked. She throws back the beads hanging in her doorway, and stares at Krista. "What are you doing child?" "What does it look like?!" Krista snapped back still banging her head on the wall. "Well stop that!" The old lady smacks Krista with a rolled up newspaper, making her jump back. "Now tell me child, why do you bang your head on my wall?" She asks calmly. Krista rubs her noggin and grumpily replies, "I'm trying to find someone." The Gypsy clasps her hands together with glee, "Finding someone!? We have a special today on trying to find someone lost! Come in! Come in!" The stubby woman pushes Krista in her hut, and sets her down in an old chair that smelled like cheese. Krista tried not to breathe, but the smell was overpowering. Much worse then what the old lady smelled like. Krista sat at a round table with a crystal ball in the middle; the Gypsy sat on the opposite side clasping her wrinkly palms. "Now let's begin," she proceeds to stroke the ball, Krista waited unimpressed. "Hmmm.you, you are seeking someone." "Duh, I told you I wa." "SSHHHH!!!" The lady hissed. Krista crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks; she hated being told to be quiet. "You are looking for, a man. A man with, jaded eyes." Krista's ears twitched, "How did you." "SSHHH!!!" She hissed again. Now Krista waited as she continued to read the crystal. "The man you seek with jaded eyes, lives in the outer city limits. A mansion, sits behind the trees." She stops and looks back at Krista, who was practically leaning over the table. "And?!" Krista asks eagerly. A rolled up newspaper swacks Krista on her head, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY TABLE YA HOOLIGAN!" "AHHHHHH!!!" Krista massaged her head once more as the lady brushes her table off, "You old hag! Just tell me the rest!" Krista yells, the Gypsy stares at the detective with a dirty look. "Uh.please." A huge fake smile formed on Krista's face. The lady holds her hand out in a grabbing/wanting motion; "A woman gets paid for her services." A sweat drop pops over Noventa, as she pulls her wallet out. "Okay, now will you tell me?" "That's it." The old woman replies and walks into the back room. "WHAT!? You old hag, I gave you money to tell me about who I am finding!" She pokes her ancient face from the back, and Krista backs off. "I told you where to find him, I find lost ones not tell you their life story bitch. Good day." Krista was too shock after being called a bitch to realize she knew where to find him. "Oh yah," Krista takes her hand and starts wiping it all over the table. "Let's see how you like that, bitch." But then she heard her footsteps coming back and ran off.  
  
"Outer city limits, a mansion, behind the trees.Look out Mister Psycho, I'm coming for you!" Krista laughed madly and threw her fist in the air, "YAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" 


	3. The Vampire Trowa

Hello again! Are you enjoying the story so far? Just in case I didn't explain some parts clearly, here are some clarifications: The necklace Krista pulls from her purse, is the same necklace she was looking at in the beginning (She bought it). The vampire who attacked her was Trowa (Duh). Krista does believe in vampires after she was attacked, but will never admit it (she has stubborn pride). That's it, I'll be adding more chapters soon~!  
  
  
  
Krista storms from a rundown looking cab, and slams the door. The driver blows her a kiss from his toothless mouth and drives away. She glares in disgust and walks towards a broken down fence. Krista stands on it, trying to see over the many trees that stood behind it. "Well these are the only trees I see here, so this must be the place." She tells herself, hopping over the gate. Totally ignoring the No Trespassing sign. Inside the woods, no sunlight could be seen. This made Krista feel insecure, but still moved on. She finally reached an opening, and her hopes grew. That quickly dropped when she saw nothing, "Damn it!" She cursed. "I wasted all my time for what, nothing! Damn it! Damn it! Damn! I skinned my knee jumping over that damn fence!" In all her screaming, she did not realize that it was almost sunset. "That old hag, I gave her $20! Son of a bitch, now I gotta walk all the way back and.WHAT THE FU.!!" There standing in the opening was a mansion. Krista's mouth gaped open, as she stared at the house that was not there a minute ago. "I.I must be loosing my mind, I could of swore there was no mansion here? Must be the heat, ya that's it. I'm too hot and thought there wasn't a huge fricken mansion standing there!" With a shrug she approached the front door and turns the knob. Slowly she opened it, gun in hand. Throws herself inside and draws her weapon. No one. She observes the room, bookshelves with books, doors, and a staircase. In the middle, was an armchair. Standing next to it, a small tablestand with a novel. Krista cautiously makes her way to the chair, and looks at the book. Of Mice and Men it read. She then eyes the staircase, and proceeds on up. Krista checks all the rooms, but found nothing. The last room stood at the end of the hallway, "Last one." She thought reaching out and turning the knob. "ZAP!!!" An electric shock surged through Krista's body. She flew back and hit the ground, blacking out.  
  
Krista grabs her throbbing head and pulls herself up, "What happened? It felt like a truck hit me?!" She stares at the door, it was wide open. Krista could only stare in fear. She remembered before being electrocuted, the door was locked. Another chill went down her spine, as she glances out the window, and sees the sun setting. Krista races down the stairs and towards the door, but trips on her way down. Stumbling on the last foot of stairs, she lands face first sending the gun spinning off into a dark corner. The last bit of sunlight vanishes. Frantic, Krista crawls to the corner and reaches for the gun. But before she could grab it, a foot from no where steps on it. Krista, still on her knees, stood there frozen. Her body trembled even more, as she slowly gazed up at the owner of the leg. His one jaded eye was fixed upon her, and with a quick gesture, he had her throat in his hand. Raising the girl above him, and tightening the grip. "Pathetic." He murmured, watching Krista struggle for air. Finally, he lets her drop and hit the ground. Krista rubs her neck, coughing. She watches him step over to the armchair, and start reading the book. The detective eventually pulls herself up, and marched over to the vampire. She stood in front of him, with her hands on her hips. He finally looked up, brushing his chestnut hair from his face. "It was you, wasn't it?! Krista demanded, "It was you who killed all those women!" He gazed at her for a second, then continues to read. "Yes." He said without any sympathy. "Alright then," Krista then digs into the back of her pockets and pulls out a folded piece of paper, "What is your name?" She orders. Without even looking up he replies, "If you must call me anything, call me Trowa." "Trowa huh? Got a last name?" He didn't answer back; making Krista's cheeks puff. "Fine then, we'll get that information soon." She starts unfolding the paper and clears her throat, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be." Trowa could only watch in disbelief as she read him his rights, making the emotionless man chuckle. This made Krista's cheeks puff even more, "You think this is funny!?" She then pulls out a pair of handcuffs and slaps them on his wrists. Trowa peers down at the cuffs, and breaks them as if they were paper. Krista couldn't believe her eyes, as the pieces fell to the floor. "How.how could." "You still don't believe I'm not human, Detective?" Trowa stood up and rose from the ground, levitating high towards the ceiling. Krista's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "It can't be real!" She cried, "You must be using wire, or string, or." "Or I'm a vampire." Trowa finished for her, and floats on down to her level. Krista froze as he placed his hand on her cheek, and traced it to her chin, lifting it to his face. 'Now child, why do you follow me? Are you asking me to finish what I started?" He pulls her close to him and leans his face to her neck. Trowa's eyes widen as he backs off, the same necklace from before hung around her. "Hmmff." Trowa sneers, as he heads for the door. Krista snapped out of the trance, and runs after him. "Wait!" Without turning around, Trowa stops. "You've been spared twice my dear, don't think I'll spare you s third time." He leaps up on to a window high above, "Wait!" Krista cried again, "You're not going to kill more are you?!" "It's what we do. Animals kill animals to live, people kill animals to live, and vampires kill people to live." And without another word, he disappears out the window. Krista scrambled out the door, yelling for him to wait. But he was gone. Gone again for blood, gone again to kill. Krista ran on after Trowa, hopping into the first car she saw. Demanding the driver to take her back to the city on police business.  
  
Running down the streets, she looked for a sign or anything that might help her find him. But found nothing. It was almost 2:30 in the morning; Krista dragged herself through a park. "Damn, for hours I've been searching for that bastard!" Krista stops for a second, "They do exist, don't they." A woman's scream tears through Krista's body like a knife. She runs to where the cry came from, and stops in her tracks. A woman lay on the ground; her eyes wide open in terror. Her skin pale, and two punctured wounds on her neck. Krista examines her, and shakes her head. She glanced up and sees Trowa's figure standing on top of a tree, "Hold it!" Krista shouts running after him. He moved from tree to tree so fast, Krista had a hard time watching him and the pathway. "Wait! Stop!" She yelled again, and was about to keep running, when a long curved blade swooshed around her neck. Stopping her in her tracks; she was only an inch away from the tip. A cloaked figure stood behind her holding a scythe. Krista gulped and accidentally leaned forward, making the blade pierce her throat. "I believe you're the one who needs to stop, if you don't want your pretty little head chopped off!" 


	4. Death Becomes Her

Thank you for those who left the reviews! I really like it when people comment on my story, it makes me happier to write more!  
  
  
  
Krista stood motionless, as she felt the blood seep down her neck. The cloaked stranger kept their position, still holding the scythe to her throat. "Now" Finally speaking again, "Why are you following a vampire? Don't you know you're just asking for your death?" Krista backed away, and tried to see who her attacker was. "Keep looking forward!" He shouted, making Krista stiffen. "Who, who are you?" She was finally able to spit out. "That is none of your concern. I am the Messenger of Death, I am the Bringer of Destruction, I am."  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Duo collapses with a sweat drop over his head, as a blonde man comes running up. Krista stares at the blue eyed cutie, wearing a purple vest. "Duo, hey Duo!" A vein forms over Duo as he stands up, "God Damn it Quatre, why don't you just give everyone my identity!" Quatre just looks at Duo clueless, "I am suppose to be feared, I'm suppose to be mysterious!" Duo yells at Quatre (who wasn't listening). Quatre stepped over to where Krista was standing, and holds out his hand. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. Let me introduce myself, I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." Krista gives Quatre her hand and smiles, "Detective Noventa." "Wow a Detective, you look young to be one." Krista sticks her tongue out and giggles. Duo now had many veins over himself as he marches towards Quatre, "What are you doing conversing with her!?" Duo shouted. "What's wrong with talking to her? She's nice." Duo pulls Quatre over to the side and whispers in his ear, "remember we're not suppose to get friendly with the law!" "Oh, right." Duo scratches his light brown hair, and throws back his long braid. His sapphire eyes exam Krista, giving her a smirk. "Forget everything ya just heard, okay! In fact, just go back home and chase a robber or something. Leave the vampires to me!" He starts to walk away, but Krista wasn't having it. "Hold it!" She shouted, dashing in front of Duo. "I faced him before, and survived, twice! Don't tell me I can't handle myself!" Duo just steps around her, "You're right, I don't have to tell you. I already know you can't." Krista puffs her cheeks and gives him a dirty glare. Quatre looks at Duo, then Krista, and then Duo again. Not knowing what to say, he shrugs and starts to follow Duo. "Oh ya!" Krista screamed. "I'm not afraid of some vampire who reads books! Ooo look at me, I'm a fierce vampire who reads Of Mice and Men! I'm so scared." Duo stops dead in his tracks, his face as white as a ghost. Quatre looks at his friend with concern, "Duo?" But he did not respond. The reflection in Duo's eyes faded and a light flashed through his mind. A little girl standing in a meadow turns around, her brunette hair captured by the wind as she smiles. Another light flashed. Duo snaps out of it, and sees a worried Quatre. "Duo, are you okay?" Duo turns back towards Krista and violently grabs her arm, "What did you just say!?' He demanded, shaking her a bit. "Oww! Hey! All I said was I'm not afraid of a vampire who reads Of Mice and Men! So let go!" Duo releases her, and his eyes narrow. "Trowa." "What!?" Quatre wailed rushing to them. "Trowa? He's here?!" Duo nods, "Finally." He grits his teeth and fist. "You know him?" Krista asked, rubbing her arm. But Duo didn't answer, still gazing down. Quatre at last spoke up, "Let's just say he's faced him before." Duo turns back to Krista, startling her. His face showed anger, but in his eyes reflected sadness. Krista bit her lower lip, "I wasn't going to say anything, but you seem to hate him more then I do." One eyebrow raises on Duo's face, "Well," She continued. "I know where Trowa lives." "YOU WHAT!?" Duo practically screams. "How could you know where a vampire lives?" "I have my ways." Krista says smiling. "And I can take you there." Duo realized what her motives were, and was about to protest, but figured there was no way he was going to win. "Fine, meet us here at 5:00 PM tomorrow." "That sounds great to." But before she could finish, they were gone. Krista puffed her cheeks, "They could of at least offered me a ride home!" And walks off.  
  
It was the next day, and Krista waited in the park. She taps her foot and stares at her wristwatch; it was ten after. Krista rolled her eyes, "Men, they can never be on time!" A finger gently touches her shoulder; she spins around and sees a smiling Quatre and an annoyed Duo. "Hello Krista, sorry to keep you waiting." Quatre apologizes. "Apologies excepted." Krista smiled back. Now duo was the one rolling his eyes, "Enough with the chit chat, let's go!" He points to a large van painted black. Quatre opens the door for Krista, "Thank you." She cheerfully says and sits in the passenger seat. They drove to the outer city limits, and to the same place Krista was dropped off last time. "Beyond those trees is his mansion!" Krista points out and then stumbling over the fence, falling face first. Duo shakes his head and Quatre laughs, helping her up. They walk till they reached the opening, and Krista gasps. "Where is it!? I swear it was here yesterday!" Duo chuckles as he stares up at the sun setting, "This is a vampire's house, which means it doesn't appear till sunset." "Huh?" Krista asked turning back towards him, and then back in front of her. "AHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed as the mansion appeared out of nowhere. Duo and Quatre snicker watching the expression on Krista's face. "Okay." Duo takes out his scythe and Quatre takes out a crossbow. "Let's go! Except for you, stay here!" Duo points to Krista, as they run into the house. Duo scans the area, as Quatre backs him up. He approaches the armchair, and glares at the novel. "Let's check upstairs, his coffin must be in one of those rooms." He tells Quatre snatching the book. They searched the rooms upstairs, but found nothing. There were two doors left, Duo motion's Quatre to the one at the end of the hallway. Quatre nods and prepares his bow. He reaches for the doorknob and was instantly thrown back, electric shocks still surging off his body. "Quatre!" Duo cries running to his aid. Quatre coughs and gives Duo a thumbs up, "Thank God." Duo says relieved, and looks at the door. "That's the room then." He takes his weapon and swings it over his head, bringing it down. There was barley a scratch on the door. Duo tries again, and again. "Not even a dent, Damn!" Duo bangs his fist on the door, a laughter is heard from inside. Duo's eyes widen as the door swings open, knocking him over. A gust of wind kept him and Quatre down, as a dark shadow zipped by them both. Finally the wind died down, and Duo pulls his cape away from his face. He noticed the book was gone, "Quatre, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine." They both glanced up as if they could sense someone there. Trowa stood on the chandelier, holding the novel in his grasp. Duo grabs his scythe and leaps at him. Trowa dodges the attack, and watches Duo slice the lights. In a quick flash, Trowa blocks an attack, and then another. Quatre tried to aim his crossbow at him, but could not keep up with the fighters. "You're mine Trowa!" Duo screamed swiping at him, Trowa laughs and flips backwards onto a windowsill. "You're still mad about that?" He taunts flying out to the trees. "You're not getting away!" Duo shouts following him. Krista watches as the two men jumped from treetop to treetop, like it was nothing. She turns her attention to Quatre scurrying from the mansion, into the van. "Wait!" She cried, but he was already speeding off. "Of all the." Krista dashed down the dirt road and right in front of a car, "Follow that van!" She demanded showing her badge at the confused driver. The car stops by the park; she quickly thanks him and heads off. In the distance, she hears rustling in the trees, "That must be them." She tells herself, as she ran through the park. Krista stops to take a breather, and tries to listen for more fighting. Two hands came up from behind her, covering Krista's mouth and pulling her down. Before she knew it, a sharp pain was on her neck. Krista tried to move, but was pinned down. They began to suck the blood from her, she felt herself becoming weaker and weaker. Her eyes turned dull, as her head falls down. The young man let's go of Krista, and wipes his mouth. His dark brown hair hid his sky blue eyes, as he peers down at the completely drained girl. He takes his wrist and cuts it, letting the blood drip down her mouth. "It's so warm." She thought, as it seeps into her throat. Her arms twitch a bit, and she lifts them up to his wrist. She pulls it down closer to her mouth, and begins to suck the blood. He allows Krista to drink, watching her with his emotionless face. Krista's eyes sprung wide open, as she threw herself over screaming. Her heart beat faster and faster; she couldn't take the pain she felt anymore. Screaming and screaming, clutching herself. Her attacker just stared as she flung over to him, grabbing his green tank top and passing out. 


	5. Tears of Blood

This is a more serious chapter, but I promise it'll lighten up in the next one!  
  
  
  
  
  
A scream echoes through a pitch-black room, a girl frantically runs without going anywhere. Two hands come from the emptiness, and grab her. They throw her down, ignoring her pleas. A shadow face with shinning blue eyes whispers in her ear, "This is only what you asked for." And bites into her neck.  
  
Krista woke up screaming, sweat drip down her face. "A dream?" She asks herself, holding her trembling body. A door swings open. Krista snaps out of it, and realizes she was on a cot. Duo and Quatre, who was holding a bowl of soup, enter the room. "I'm so glad you're all right!" Quatre cheerfully said, as Duo stood beside her. Krista lifted her eyes up at Duo; he had a serious expression on his face. Quatre came up on the other side, and set the soup down. Krista was fixated on Duo, "What happened?" she eventually asked in a weak tone. Duo closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "You were completely drained of your blood." A flash went through Krista's mind, of the man seizing her and sucking her blood. "He made you a vampire." Duo continued not even acknowledging Krista's shockness. Another flash came into her mind, of her drinking his blood. "We were able to save you before he took you away." Duo finally glanced up at the distort girl. Krista's body began to shake, as she takes her hands and touches her neck. "The good thing is, we were able to stop it before the transformation was complete. Making you only, half vampire." Duo turned his back on her. Krista continued to tremble, "It's not true." She whispered, "IT"S NOT TRUE!" Tears streamed down, as she covered her face crying. Quatre reached out to her, but pulled away. Krista lifted her head up and let out a shriek. Blood covered her palms. "It's okay Krista, it's just your tears! Krista please!" Quatre tried to calm her down, but she kept on screaming. Duo motions Quatre to leave the room. They walked out, closing the door. "Let's give her some time." Duo tells Quatre. Quatre sadly agrees and goes behind a counter. Duo exams the weapons that were mounted all over the wall. A close sign hung over the store window, as people strolled by. Krista lay on the bed curled up, her eyes catatonic. "It's not true." Were the only words she could speak.  
  
Quatre glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall, then at the door Krista was in, and then the magazine he was reading. Duo glared at Quatre as he kept on doing it, "Would you stop that Kats!" Quatre pouted, "I'm just worried Duo, and don't call me Kats!" Duo turns to his pal, "She'll be fine, we need to give her some time. You can't expect a person to be all, I'm half a vampire now? Fiddle de dee, oh well. Can't be helped! And then be perfectly normal in 15 minutes!" Quatre could only stare at the door, he felt helpless. It's been a couple of hours since Krista was told she was half vampire. The thought sent a shiver down her back. The door opened, and Duo and Quatre stepped in. Krista sat up; dried blood tears stained her cheeks. Duo plopped down next to her, clasping his hands. There was silence in the room for a moment, until Krista finally spoke. "So what? I'm a bloodthirsty monster who kills innocent people now!?" "Yes." Duo calmly answers back. Krista felt the tears coming again, as she turns away. Duo puts his hand on her shoulder, "But we have a way to prevent that." Krista quickly spun her head back towards Duo. He then pulls out a vile from his pockets, and places it in her palm. "What is it?" she asked. "It's an old remedy to cure that hunger." He smiled. "Whenever you have the craving for blood, drink it." Krista had a confused look on her face, "What are you?" "I am, a vampire hunter. For centuries I've hunted these demons down, trying to prevent them from killing people and multiplying. "You're immortal?" Krista practically shouted. Duo nods, "I can live forever, but I can die just like anyone else could. I have the ability and strength of a vampire, minus the teeth and blood sucking of course." Krista glanced back at Quatre, "Are you also a vampire hunter?" Quatre quickly shakes his head, "Oh no, not me! I'm just your average weapon's store owner!" Krista was even more confused; Duo pats her on her head. 'Don't worry, you'll eventually understand." Krista looks at the vile in her hands, "So now what?" "Well, we like you to stay with us." Duo tells her, which took Krista by surprise. "I believe there is a certain reason why Heero made you, of all people, a vampire." "Heero?" Krista questioned. "Heero is the one who made you a vampire, he is also Master of Trowa." Duo explains. The name Trowa made Krista bite her lip. "It'll be safer if you'd stick around with us." He continues getting up, putting his hands in his jean pockets. Krista looks at Quatre, who smiled and blushed slightly. She also got up, and followed Duo out the room. She stared at all the weapons amazed. There were swords, crossbows, scythes, and all sorts of old fashion weaponry. "You own a weapon's shop?" She asked turning back at Quatre and Duo. "He does, I'm just his number one customer!" Duo replies pointing at Quatre. "Well you have to pay to be a customer Duo." Quatre teases. A sweat drop pops over Duo's head, "Hee- Hee! Yeah about that Kats, I'll get ya the money for all those weapons I broke when fighting, eventually!" "Oh you will pay me back, by working it off!" Quatre hands Duo a bucket and a mop, "Ah man!" duo complains. Krista smiled at the two, but turned her attention to the window. She watches the people stroll by, and frowns. "Guess I'll never be like them again." And places her hand against the glass, gazing at her refection. A reflection she could not recognize. 


	6. Here Comes Mina!

Well I finally got the next chapter up, no thanks to the V-bitch. Satisfied, your chapter is up! (Rolls eyes) Sorry to leave ya guys in the dark, Vbabe is my best friend. Which means she's Mina, the evil one! J/K. Next chapter will be up soon, and I promise to get in more of the vampire boys!  
  
  
  
It has been about a week since Krista met Duo Maxwell, the vampire hunter and Quatre Raberba Winner, the weapon shop owner. She stayed with them at their store and even helped out a bit, especially with Duo's chores. She watched as Duo made nightly rounds of the city, preventing any vampires from attacking. And while Duo was away, Krista enjoyed spending time with Quatre. They would talk for hours about their likes and interests, and even themselves. Quatre even told her the story of how he and Duo first met. That one day he came into his store and bought a scythe, and would keep coming back because it was broken. Quatre didn't understand, but would fix it for free because he seemed like such a nice guy. When closing the store, Quatre was attacked by a vampire. But was saved, by a cloaked man with a scythe. Recognizing the scythe, he knew it was Duo. And since then, they became friends, and has been helping Duo out with his missions. Duo on the other hand, was not as open as Quatre. But he still love to talk, a lot. Everything seemed fine, with Krista smiling and having fun. But inside, she was scared to face reality. Afraid to go outside, afraid to go back to work, afraid to go back to her apartment. Whenever she was hungry, she had to drink the elixir. Whenever the sun shined through the store window, she had to turn away because the rays slightly hurt her eyes. Duo noticed Krista was struggling with the fact that she was half vampire, and felt bad that he couldn't help her. But he knew someone who could.  
  
Krista sat in a chair reading a newspaper; her finger twirled the strands of her black hair. Quatre walked in reviewing some paper work, when he noticed Krista. She wore blue jeans, with a tight collar shirt, unbuttoned a little at the top. Quatre could only gaze at her, and didn't realize Duo sneaking up behind him. "You're drooling again Kats." Quatre's face turned bright red, "NO I WASN'T! I.I was, uh thinking of paperwork! Ya that's it!" Duo nudges Quatre in the side with his elbow, "Right." He taunts, and heads towards Krista. "Yo!" Duo says standing over her. Krista closes the paper and smiles, "Hi! What's up?" Duo leans closer to her, "Oh, nothing.Actually, there is someone I like you to meet."  
  
(A motorcycle is seen zooming down the streets)  
  
"Oh really, who?" She asks  
  
(The motorcycle is heard coming closer)  
  
"An old friend of mine, and someone who can help you."  
  
(Closer)  
  
"Help me, with what?" Quatre lifts up his head and hears the motorcycle, "Oh no, not her." "Her?" Krista repeats.  
  
(Closer)  
  
"OH NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Quatre screams running behind the counter.  
  
CRASH!!!!! A motorcycle flies through the store window, and screeches to a halt right in front of the tabletop. The girl kicks down the footstand with her boots. Krista could only gawk at the stranger with her mouth gaped open. She finally pulls her helmet off, and lets her long raven hair fall. Her purple eyes glance at Quatre, who was still hiding behind the counter. He pokes his head up, and looks at his broken glass window. "My store." He whimpers with tears in his eyes. The chocolate skinned girl brushes the dust off her black tanktop, and gets off the bike. She sees Quatre's face and smiles, "Don't worry, I'll pay for that. Just put it on my I.O.U bill, k' Kitty Kat!" She throws him a peace sign, and makes her way to Krista and Duo. "Hey Mina, long time no see!" Duo said with a big smirk. Mina just glared at him, "So why'd ya call me?" "Well," Duo says scratching his head, "I want you to meet someone." He points to Krista, "This is Krista Noventa." Krista held out her hand, "Please to meet you Mina!" Mina just gave her a cold stare, "That's it?! You called me all the way out here just to introduce me to some bimbo!?" Krista slowly put her hand down. Duo started to panic, "Oh well, no, I called you here so you could train her. You being, half vampire and all." Mina's eyes narrowed, "So not only did you drag me down here to introduce me to some bimbo, you also want me to babysit her!?" Duo felt the sweat pouring down his forehead as he gulped. Mina glared at Krista, looking her up and down. Then back at Duo, who had a fake grin on his face. "What are you doing?" Mina asked. Duo then started to pout, "No! Not the puppy look!" Mina cried. "You know I can't resist the puppy look Duo don't do the look Duo I hate it You know I can never say no to the just stop I'm not falling for it.FINE I'LL TRAIN HER!" Mina crossed her arms pissed off, as Duo cheered. Krista didn't know what to say to Mina, she kind of intimidated her. She also called her a bimbo, Krista didn't like being called names. A chibi Duo danced around Mina, as a vein grew on her head. "YOU!" She growled pointing at Krista. "INSIDE!" She then pointed to a door. Krista follows her into a backroom, and realized she has not been in here before. It was large and empty, with the exception of two fold up chairs against the wall. "Okay kid." Mina finally spoke. "Guess I gotta show you the ropes." Krista puffed her cheeks, "The names Krista, please call me Krista!" "Whatever kid." Mina rudely answers back, as she headed to the wall. "Now watch Kristi." Krista pushed her anger down, and waited. Mina put her hand against the wall, then her foot, and then both of her feet and started to walk up onto the ceiling. "Cool." Was the only thing she could say. "Now you turn." Mina snapped her fingers and points to the wall. Krista smiled, "Alright, that looks easy enough!" She gets in a running stance, "Here I go!"  
  
SPLAT !!!  
  
Mina shakes her head as Krista lay flat on the floor, "This is going to take longer then I thought." Mina sighs and watches Krista run to the wall and fall down again and again. 


	7. So Pathetic

Hey again, this is a bit longer chapter! Hope you don't mind, It might be a while before I add more chapters up! We'll see, till then please review if you likie! TTFN!  
  
  
  
A dark figure stood on top of the building's edge, his eyes deprived of emotion. An image of Krista flashes through his mind. He slowly raises his finger to his mouth and bites it. "Looks like a full moon tonight, Trowa." Heero appeared next to Trowa. Trowa still in thought, just ignored him. "Oh don't worry, we can turn her back." Trowa eyes narrowed, "It's not that." Heero brushed the hair from his pale face, and gazed down at the people in the streets. "You know she's here." Trowa spoke. "Mina?" Heero scoffed licking his lips. "I know." Trowa finally looked at Heero, "I'm hungry." Heero smiles, "For blood? Or something else?" Trowa glared at him, but then grins back, exposing his fangs. In one quick swoosh, they disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mina shrieks in aggravation, as she scowls at Krista standing on the building top across from her. "Just jump you idiot!" Krista shakes her head, "I can't!" Mina's eye starts twitching, "Yes you can, JUST JUMP!" "No way! I could die!" Krista wails. "YOU CAN'T DIE, YOU'RE IMMORTAL!" Mina screams back. "How do you know I won't?!" Krista cries. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW DO I KNOW!? BECAUSE I'M HALF VAMPIRE YOU DUMB SHIT!" "So if you're half vampire, doesn't that mean you're only half immortal?" Mina grits her teeth, "If you don't jump, I'm gonna come over there and THROW YOUR ASS OVER!" Krista lips quivered, "Why are you so mean!?" And starts to cry. "WHY ARE YOU CRYING!?" Mina shouted. "WHAAAAAAA!!! Why are you yelling at me!?"  
  
"WELL I'LL STOP YELLING WHEN YOU STOP CRYING!"  
  
"WELL I'LL STOP CRYING WHEN YOU STOP YELLING!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mina had many veins on her head now, as she leaps towards Krista. In the streets, Duo makes his way into an alleyway. He looks up at the building that Mina and Krista were training on, and jumps to the top. A sweat drop formed over him as he stared at Mina choking Krista. Duo chuckles at the sight of this, and waits a minute before dragging Mina off of her. "I swear Duo, I'm gonna kill her!" Mina growls. "No you won't." Duo calmly replies. "At this rate, I'm never gonna get back to Tokyo!" She whines. Duo frowns at the idea, and then laughs. "Good thing she's a slow learner." Duo thought thinking about Krista. Krista straightens her shirt and smiles at Mina, "Now, now, turn that frown upside down and that smile to a mile!" Duo had to hold Mina back as she tried to choke Krista again. "Alright! Alright! Let's call it a night!" Duo releases Mina, making her fall forward. "I'm starved, how about we get some burgers!" Mina just gave Duo a dirty look and gets up, "Screw you guys, the last thing I want to do is spend more time with her!" She hisses pointing at Krista. Mina leaps into the ally, departing into the crowd. Duo shakes his head and grins, "Same old Mina, gotta love her!" Krista pouts, and lowers her head. "I'm never going to be a good half vampire like Mina." Duo turns back towards Krista, "Hey, don't worry about it. You'll get it, eventually. Besides, Mina has had years and years of experience. As I recall, she was just like you when she became a half vampire. A rookie!"  
  
BAM!!!  
  
Duo falls to the ground with a huge lump on his head, while Krista stormed off huffing and puffing.  
  
On the rooftops, Mina leaps from building to building. "Oh no you don't." She muttered as a man dashes into an alleyway. He flares his sharp teeth, and checks behind him. "Phew! Lost her!" He sighs in relief, not noticing the figure beside him. He starts to laugh madly, but stops when he realizes someone else was chuckling. He slowly looks next to him and sees Mina, "AHHHHHH!!!" The vampire tried to run away, but tripped on his own feet. "This is too easy." Mina thought as she pulled out a sword, bringing it down right through his back. He instantly burst into ashes. Mina just flips her hair and walks over the pile of dust whistling.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need a ride home?" Krista turns back at the concern Quatre, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. My place isn't too far from here. Besides with my power and all the moves Mina has been teaching me, I can so kick ass!" Krista cheerfully says doing some karate kicks. "I really need to get home anyway, it's been over a week! But I'll see ya tomorrow, okay Quatre! Bye!" She smiles and waves goodbye. "Okay, but call me if you need anything!" Quatre frowns and walks back into the store. "So you're just letting her walk away?" Quatre gasped and clutched his heart, as Duo emerged from the darkness. "Don't.Do that, Duo!" Quatre panted. Duo just shrugs, "Man Kats, you're never gonna get her if you keep playing these games!" Quatre stared at Duo confused, "Games? Oh, like you play with Mina?" "WHAT!?" Duo screamed in total shock. "I do not, I mean.me and Mina, are just friends." Duo looks away and mumbles, "Besides, it would never work. She probably doesn't feel the same about me anyway." Quatre walks over to the sulking boy and grabs his shoulders, "You never know, unless you ask." Duo gave a little smirk, and pats his friends hand. "Haven't you known Mina for years?" Quatre asks. "For 200 years." Duo replies. "And you never asked or confessed how you feel about her?!" Quatre started to get his confused look. "It's not that easy Kats, when I saved her, when Heero.We just been friends for so long. I didn't think she felt the same way." Duo glances out the window, "I should get going, there's vampires to hunt. Besides, I don't want Mina to have all the fun." He slugs Quatre on the shoulder and disappears. Quatre rubs the soar, and turns the open sign off.  
  
Krista entered her apartment room, she felt a chill crawl through her skin. The memories still haunted her of, him. She shakes it off and goes to her answer machine, pushing the play button.  
  
"You have 60 new messages."  
  
Beep  
  
"Krista it's me," Krista shuddered recognizing the voice. "Rogers. I want to know why you haven't checked into work, bye."  
  
Beep  
  
"Krista, it's Captain Rogers again. Where are you?! Pick up!"  
  
Beep  
  
"Damn it girl! Where the FU." Krista stops the machine before it could continue, realizing why she had 60 messages. "I should of called in, oh well." She thinks to herself, walking into her room. She undresses and gets into her pajamas, and then under the covers. "I missed my bed." She giggles and snuggles closer to her pillow. The moon shined through the balcony as she slept. The doors suddenly burst open, letting a gentle breeze tickle her nose. Krista woke up, and gazed at the doors swinging. It took her a second to realize they weren't suppose to be open, and gets out of bed. Krista stood on the balcony, lost in thought. Then she noticed a man standing on the building below, his jaded eyes stared directly at her. "Trowa!" Krista gasped, as he spins around and jumps away. "Wait!" She cries, and without thinking leaps from her balcony onto the rooftop. She starts to chase after him, from building to building. "Why am I doing this?" Krista thought running. "He could kill me, he could capture me, but yet I'm still following him?" She stops and glances around; nothing. "What's wrong with me?!" Krista placed her hands over her face, and sighs. A pair of arms wraps around her waist and neck. She freezes as she felt his breath upon her, "Looking for me, Detective?" He bites her ear a little, making her squirm. Krista didn't say anything, as she melted in his grasp. Trowa moved closer, holding her tighter. Krista leaned on him, and remained in that position for several minutes. She finally snapped out of it, and pushed away. Trowa raised his hand and caressed her cheek, rubbing his finger upon her lip. Krista pulled back, "Why?" She finally spoke, "Why did you do this to me!?" Trowa turned around and started to walk away. "No!" She screamed and snatched his hand. In an instant, Trowa spun back and smacked her across the face. He stares at her one last time, before vanishing into the night. Krista sat there under the moon, holding her bruised face. "I'm so pathetic." She muttered. "I'm so pathetic." 


	8. New friends, Old Faces

I'm baaaaack! Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up, I was having problems thinking what to write. Have you ever had a story where you had the beginning and the end, and the middle is just blank? Well I decided to speed things up, since I want to get Wufei, Trieze and Zechs in the story! So let's just say, it's been a month since it all happened. Krista and Mina have become closer friends, Duo likes Mina, but can never tell her without getting interrupted. Quatre likes Krista, but Krista likes Trowa who likes to smack her. We're not sure if Mina likes Duo or not? Does Mina even feel at all? And does everyone understand the whole half vampire thing? It's just they still have human emotions, but are immortal, bloodsuckers, and can jump really high! I hope this helps, as you can tell I'm really bad at this writing crap!  
  
  
  
In the weapon's store, Quatre sat behind the counter smiling. He observes Krista as she showed him some "Detective moves". "And this is what you do if a door is in your way and they're behind it! You kick it, like this! HIIIYAAA!!! And do a summersault like so, and pull out your gun! Then you say something cool like freeze ya criminal! HaHaHaHa!" Quatre chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind." Krista blows him a kiss and does a cute pose. Quatre started to blush, "Um, I.I wonder where Mina and Duo went?" Quatre stuttered trying to get his mind off her. "I know where they went." Krista grins and nudges Quatre on the arm. "Those two are probably somewhere "vampire hunting." She said using quotations. "If you get what I mean!" Quatre just stared at her blankly. "What do you mean?" Krista's cheek puff in aggravation. "I mean they're making out instead of vampire hunting!" Quatre's face turned bright red, "Ma.Making out!?" "Yes, isn't it sweet!" Krista had googily eyes. "Best friends for years now confess they truly love each other! It's so cute! Krista started to giggle, "I mean, it was so obvious they wanted each other. But I think it's wonderful that people are able to confess how they feel to the ones they love!" Quatre could only stare at Krista mumbling, "The ones they love?" Krista turned back to Quatre and grabs his hands, "Don't worry Quatre, you'll find that special someone someday! And she'll make you the happiest man on earth!" Quatre felt a sharp pain in his chest as she said that. "But I." Before he could finish, Duo and Mina entered the store. "Hey guys, what's up!" Duo shouts. Krista runs up to them, "Hi! So, how was it?!" Mina and Duo just eyed each other in confusion. Mina finally spoke, "It was fine." "Really?!" Krista said giving her "the look". "Really." Mina answered giving her a dirty look. "Go Mina!" Krista punches her in her arm, Mina just looks at Duo and shrugs. Duo did the same, and walks over to Quatre. "What's up with her?" He asks. "She thinks you and Mina were making out." Quatre replies sipping some tea. "Oh is that.WHAT!?" Duo practically screamed. "How did she? Why did she?.You told her, didn't you Kats!?" Quatre puts down his cup, "I didn't tell her anything, she could tell." Duo scratches his head, "So she thinks we were making out? I wish!" He glances back at Mina. Mina was trying to get Krista off her arm. "Oh Mina, you're such a sly dog!" "What are you yammering about!?" She yells swinging Krista around. "You know" She winks, "With Duo!" Mina gave her a confused yet dirty glare. "What about Duo?" "You know, you two." Krista put her two fingers together in a kissing motion. Mina's eyes grew wide, "WHAT!? What ever made you think I would do that with Duo!?" "Why wouldn't you?" Krista questions. "Just look at him!" Mina blushed slightly, "I don't see him like that, we're just friends." Krista looks at Mina, making her nervous. "What?" Krista just kept staring at Mina, "You're lying." Mina started to get frantic, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOU KNOW NOTHING! I DON'T LIKE HIM, I WOULD NEVER! THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!" And storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Some of the weapons fell from the wall, and crashed to the floor. A sweat drop popped over Quatre as he sighs. "What was that all about?" Duo asks. Krista just smiled at him, "You know, Tiger!" And follows Mina. "Women." Duo mutters as he helps Quatre pick up the mess.  
  
Mina stomps out into the streets, and gets on her motorcycle. Krista hops on the back of the seat, "So where are we going buddy?" Mina grits her teeth, "We aren't going anywhere! I'm going out hunting!" "Cool." Krista cheers. "That sounds like mucho fun!" Mina stares at her in disbelief, "You, you just don't get it! Are you that stupid!?" "What?" Mina slams her head against the handles, "I give up, hang on." Krista held onto Mina's waist as they sped off down the city roads.  
  
"So Mina, what's it like living for 200 years? It must have been really lonely and."  
  
"Hey Krista"  
  
"Yes buddy?"  
  
"That thing, you're doing with your mouth."  
  
"Talking?"  
  
'Yah, stop." They rode in silence, for about a minute. Until Krista started to talk once again, making Mina's eye twitch. She ignored her and observed the people on the sidewalks, checking for anything suspicious. She noticed out of all the people, a man. He wore a blue turtleneck, and had messy brown hair. He stared straight at Mina, with his crystal blue eyes smiling. SCREECH!!! Mina slams on the brakes, causing them to skid into oncoming traffic. Krista screams and tightly holds on as they head towards a big rig. It honks its horn and brakes, making the back end go sideways. Mina leans the bike on its side, and slides right underneath the truck. They both rolled from the motorcycle, as it crashes bursting into flames. Mina throws herself up, and dashed from the gawking crowd. Krista rubbed her head, and brushes the dirt from off her clothes. "What the hell was that all about Mina?! Mina? Where did she go!?" Krista was so busy throwing a tantrum, she didn't realize all the people staring. "She just crashes and leaves me, that hoochie! If I.Oh, hi there! I'm alright folks, nothing to worry about! Hahahahaha!.This is just an illusion! Dooloo! Dooloo! Doo.Loo." Realizing they weren't buying it, she darts away before anyone could say or do anything.  
  
Mina's heart pounded, as the image of the man she saw came back to her. "Heero." Mina pulls out her sword, and leaps on top of a building. "HEERO!" She screams. "I know you're here, so come out and fight me!" She waits, holding her position. A gust of wind throws her attention off for a second, as a shadow figure comes up behind her. He grabs her arm and twists it behind her back, making Mina drop her sword. And with the other arm, he wraps it around her neck. "Your weren't focused, my sweet." He hisses in her ear, licking the side of her face. Mina tried to pull away, but was over powered by the vampire. "Heero, you son of a bitch!" Mina choked out, still trying to release herself from his grasp. "Such vulgar language." He taunts, watching her squirm. "I thought you would be happy to see me." "Now why would I be happy to see a murdering fucker like yourself! I HATE YOU! She cries. Heero spins her around, still holding her tightly. "You hate me?" He comes closer to Mina's face. "Yes!" She stutters a bit. "Really?" His lips barely touched hers. Mina started to tremble, and found herself leaning in. Closer, and closer. A fist came flying at Heero, punching him in his face. Mina smiled at her deed, picking up the sword and drawing it underneath his chin. "Nice try, but I'm not so easily seduced. I will never forgive you for what you did to my family! To what you did to me!" She raised the sword, and began to bring it down. Heero just watched, as it came and stopped right at his neck. He glances up at Mina, waiting for her to finish. Mina's hand shook, as she glared at Heero. She pulls back the sword, and starts to walk away. A smirk came upon his lips, and he began to laugh. Knowing she couldn't kill him.  
  
Krista wandered the streets, still looking for Mina. "I wonder why she would take off like that? Maybe she didn't have insurance?" Krista shrugs and sees a couple holding hands. "I'm so cruel, what I'm doing to him." She thought thinking about Quatre. "I know he likes me, but." She stops and feels her cheek. "No! I must get over him, he's bad! He did this to me, he." Krista heard a rumble come from her tummy. "Guess I'm hungry, which means it's elixir time!" She giggles and reaches into her pocket, and then the other pocket. The frantically everywhere on her body. "Where is it!?" She panics, and starts to search the ground. "I swear I had one when I left, and." Her eyes got huge when the memory of her and Mina tumbling off the bike came. "No!" She cried. Her stomach rumbled again, "I have to get back to Quatre and Duo!" Krista rushed through the crowd, feeling the hunger inside her grow. She stumbles into a businessman, "Are you okay?" He asks. Krista gazes at him, the veins appeared on his neck each time his heartbeated. Krista could feel her hunger intensify, and licked her lips. "Ma'am?" Krista pushed him against a wall. Her eyes changed into a lighter green, losing their reflection. He became lost in a trance, as she leans forward to his throat.  
  
POW!!!  
  
Krista flies into the streets and collapses to the ground. The man snaps out of it and runs off. Krista wipes the dirt from off her face, and peers up at the boy responsible for kicking her. His white coat shined under the moon, and his slicked black hair blended in with the night. He steps forward and brings out a long sword, Krista pulled back frightened. "Hmmff." He finally spoke. "A vampire with emotions, that's new." He started charging towards Krista, aiming his knife at her. She dodges the first attack, and then the second. He moved fast and sliced her shoulder, making her scream out. The blood drip down for a second, but then vanished like it was never there to begin with. He kept charging at Krista, determine to end her life. She fell to the ground once more, and he took that opportunity to finish her off. The sword came down, but was stopped. He blinks in shock, as a scythe stood between Krista and his sword. "I don't think so, she's with me." Duo grins and brings the cloak from off his head. He stares at the other man, and his eyes get wide. "Wufei? Wufei is that you!?" Wufei didn't say anything, and withdraws his weapon. "Oh my God, Wufei! It's been like, forever man!" Duo reached out to hug him, but Wufei swings his blade around to his chin. "Buddy?" Duo pushes back the tip of the sword with his finger. Wufei just glared at him, "Weakling." He finally says. Duo scratches his head in confusion, "Weakling?" Wufei holds his position, "A vampire hunter who saves vampires is nothing more then a weakling." Duo turns back to Krista, and then back to Wufei. "She's only half vampire, and my friend." Wufei glares in disgust, "A half vampire is still a vampire who kills for blood, or have you forgotten." Duo didn't reply. "Stand down Duo, while I dispose of this garbage." Wufei continued. "No, I can't let you do that." Duo held his scythe forward, and Wufei drew his sword once more. They stared each other down, but then Duo smiled. "Awww, I can't fight you. You're my friend." Wufei turned away angrily and jumped on a streetlight, "I'll spare her today. But next time we meet, I won't be so lenient." And disappears leaving the two alone. Duo shakes his head, "First Heero, then Trowa, and now Wufei! Who else is gonna creep up from our pasts!" He says out loud, ignoring the finger tap on his shoulder. "Uh, Duo." Krista stammers. Duo turns around and sees a huge crowd watching them. Duo laughs with a sweat drop over his head. "Hahahahaha! And that peoples, was a scene, uh from a movie, uh we were acting! Hahahahaha! Let's go." He grabs Krista and darts into an alleyway, leaving the people to go on with there business.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, this is a long chapter! Sorry for the corny jokes, and the sucky ending! I've been having a bad week, but I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon! Till then, see ya! 


	9. Duo's Promise

Okay, I realized I left out the thing about Krista's job. She went back and told them she was ill or something and is still on the case. Ya, that'll do. Um, this chapter is a little sappy. But bare with me, I'm setting the mood. More action later, promise! Vbabe smells and Marzy is hot!  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo held tightly onto Krista as they hurdled from building to building. "Don't worry Krista, I've got you." Duo reassured her. "Who was that?" Krista whimpered. Duo looked away, "He's my.He is a vampire hunter as well." Krista didn't ask anymore questions, knowing Duo didn't to talk about it. They finally made it back to the store, and Duo gave her the elixir. Quatre instantly rushed over to Krista's side. "What happened?! Are you okay?" Krista gave Quatre a thumbs up and smiled. Duo brushed back his bangs, "It's a good thing I had a hunch about you two." Duo's eyes became wide with shock. "Where's Mina?!" He shouted and turns towards Krista. "I don't know. After the motorcycle accident, she took off." "MOTORCYCLE ACCIDENT!?" Quatre screamed. Krista just stuck out her tongue and giggled, "Oh yeah, forgot about that after being attacked by another vampire hunter." "ANOTHER VAMPIRE HUNTER?!" Quatre screamed again. Duo ran by them both, "I'm going back for her!" Duo started to head for the door, when it swung open. Mina stood there, her face filled with anger. Duo surprised, just smiled in relief. As he was about to say something, Mina raised her fist and punched it hard across his face. Krista and Quatre could only watch in disbelief as Duo got up. "Mina?" She glared at him, holding back her rage. "You knew all along, didn't you?!" Duo didn't know what to say, still shock from being hit. "You knew Heero was here, all along. And you kept it from me!?" Mina raised her fist again, but was caught in mid air by Duo. "Yes." He answered. "Yes I knew he was here. But I did this for your own good Mina!" Duo felt Mina's hand loosen, as she fell into him. He held her, and could tell she wanted to cry, but held it back. She pushed away from his embrace, and walked outside. Duo went to follow her, but Mina vanished. Krista turned to Quatre worried, "What's going on? Why are they yelling?" Quatre comforted her, but then turned his attention to Duo. Duo pounded his fist on the wall, and then his head. "Duo?" Quatre placed his hand on his shoulder, but Duo pushed it off. "You think you're doing something good Kats, but instead you're making it worse." Duo glanced up at Quatre frowning. Krista puffed her cheeks, "Okay, what's going on here!? Why did Mina slap you? What's with this Heero thing? Would someone please tell me!?" In an instant, she was face to face with an angry Duo. "You want to know? You want to know WHAT'S WITH THIS GOD DAME HEERO THING!?" Krista backed off afraid. "Well I'll tell you, Heero killed Mina's family and tried to make her into a vampire. I was able to save her, but not soon enough. Watching her love ones die right before her just.Ever since then, she's been trying to kill Heero. So she could revenge her family." Krista bit her lip in shame, while Duo continued. "If she goes up against him, she might not come back." Duo clenched his fist. "I swore I would protect her." Duo stormed out of the room, leaving Krista and Quatre by themselves. "How awful." Krista pouted. "It's okay, you didn't know." Quatre went to hug her, but she walked away. "I think I should go home." Krista headed towards the door. "I'll walk you home!" Quatre went to go get his jacket. "No, I think I rather walk alone. Okay Quatre." She waves goodbye and heads out, leaving Quatre all alone once again.  
  
Mina sat upon a rooftop, gazing out into the big city.  
  
*Flash*  
  
A young girl resembling herself strolls down a market road. Her baize dress flies with the breeze, as she holds on tightly to her basket filled with flowers.  
  
*Flash*  
  
She accidentally bumps into a man, whose sky blue eyes deprived of any emotion. She gives him a flower from her basket, and heads off.  
  
*Flash*  
  
She is running down the stairs of her home, and sees the man from before sucking the blood from her Mother. He throws her limp body with the rest and proceeds up the stairs.  
  
*Flash*  
  
She curls up underneath the bed, watching as he enters the room. She closes her eyes, and holds on tightly to her cross necklace praying. When she opens her eyes, he is gone, and crawls from the bed. She didn't see him sitting upon her bed, waiting.  
  
*Flash*  
  
She is screaming, and screaming. That is all she could do.  
  
Mina snaps out of it, as Duo sits down next to her. "How did you know where to find me?" She asks. Duo smiles at her, "I don't know, I just had a feeling." Mina looks away, "I'm sorry I hit you." Duo puts his arm around the sulking girl. "Don't worry about it, you had every right to be mad at me." Mina finally smiles back at him, "I can't stay mad at you." They both start to laugh, and Mina lays her head on his shoulder. Duo blushes and shakes off the feelings he was having. And they stayed like that, watching the moon.  
  
*Flash*  
  
A young Mina is in a bed crying; she peers up and sees a man holding a washcloth over her. He introduces himself as Duo Maxwell, and tells her it'll be all right. She just stares at him, with blood tears streaming down her face. He gently wipes them away, and smiles. Mina falls asleep in his arms, and he whispers in her ear, "I'll always be here to protect you."  
  
"Always."  
  
Krista proceeds down the empty streets of New York, deep in thought. "So Mina's family was killed by the same guy who made me a vampire who is Trowa's master that Duo hates for some reason but he won't tell me!?" Krista stopped for a moment, confused by all her thinking. Her thoughts directed to one thing now, making her blush. "Trowa." She spoke very softly. She suddenly shakes her head, "No! Must not think about him!" A noise broke her train of thought, and she spins around. A cat darts across the street, "Oh, I was hoping it was." Krista slaps herself. "NO! Get a grip girl, why would you want it to be Trowa!?"  
  
"So I could see him."  
  
"NO!" She argues with herself. "He's bad! He's evil! He's."  
  
"Gorgeous, hot, a chest you just want to li."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Krista screamed in frustration and keeps walking home. Not knowing up above, a dark shadow watches her every move, with his one jaded eye.  
  
  
  
Okay, another crappy ending, sorry. I promise to get Zechs, Trieze and Wufei in soon! Until then, enjoy the story! 


	10. Everything You Want

Hi there! I know I promised to stop having sappy chapters, but I lied ;p The mood needs to be set to get to the main part of this story! So bear with me again! In this chapter I have the song "Everything You want" By Vertical Horizon for how Krista feels towards Quatre. I'm kinda going fast with these relationships, so understand it's been a while that they've been together and blah, blah, blah. Okay, Oh! And thanks for all the reviews, it makes me happy when I read them! Thanks!  
  
  
  
"Duo!" A little girl runs up to him, with long chestnut hair like his. She looks up with her dark blue eyes and smiles. He pats her on the head, and walks out the door. "Don't worry Miranda, I'll be back before sundown. I promise." And fades away. The sunsets, and Duo heads back to the house. He notices the door wide open, and instantly new something was wrong. "Miranda!" He cries, and rushes inside. He sees her dead body on the floor, and Trowa wiping the fresh blood from his mouth.  
  
"MIRANDA!!!"  
  
Duo wakes up screaming; sweat poured down his face. He lays back down on his bed and sighs. "Another day, another hell you have to live because of me." He finally gets up, and scratches his bare chest. He checks the time, 11:42 am. "Shoot, I'm suppose to meet Quatre for lunch." Duo throws on a red silk shirt and dark blue jeans, and braids his long brown hair before heading out the door. Quatre sat outside of a café and glances at his wristwatch, "You're late." He proclaims as Duo came up huffing and puffing. "Sorry Kats, I over slept, again." He mutters the last part. Quatre laughs, "I'm use to it by now." Duo grins and sits down next to him, "So where's Krista?" He asks. Quatre frowns, "I haven't heard from her since yesterday." His mind flashes back to when she told him she rather walk alone then with him. "Hmmm, well I wanted to apologize for yelling at her." Quatre nods in agreement, "You should, she's very sensitive." "Kinda like you." Duo teases. "So when are you and Krista gonna get the hook up?!" Quatre just glared at the smiling Duo. "When you and Mina get the hook up." A sweat drop formed over Duo's head, "Again with that! Geeze!" They sat in silence, gazing down at their drinks. "So what are you going to do about Heero and Trowa?" Quatre finally spoke up. "Well I will kill Trowa when I find him again." Duo bites into a breadstick. "Oh yah, didn't you say if you find a vampires house it will move to a different spot?" Quatre sips his tea. "Yup, so it's no use going back out there. Just got to keep checking here in the city." Duo begins to pick his teeth. "And what about Heero? And the other vampire hunter?" Quatre slaps Duo's hand, "Stop that!" "Well, Heero I can take care of." He said in an unsure tone. "Wufei however, has his own agenda." Quatre looks up at Duo, "Own agenda?" Duo didn't answer back, and kept staring at his reflection in his cup. "Konichiwa!" Krista yelled as she ran up to the two boys. "Oh hi Krista." Quatre stuttered, blushing a bit. Duo stood up, "This is my cue to exit." He mumbles under his breath. "See ya. Oh and Krista, sorry for yelling at you yesterday." "No problem." She giggles and plops herself down next to Quatre. "Speaking of apologizes, I owe you one." Quatre cheeks turned bright red. "Me?" He said surprised.  
  
  
  
Somewhere there's speaking, It's already coming in  
  
  
  
"For yesterday," She continued. "And for the way I've been acting."  
  
  
  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
  
  
  
Quatre smiled at her, "Your forgiven, I should of." "NO! There's nothing you should be sorry for, I was just being a bitch!"  
  
  
  
You never could get it, Unless you were fed it. Now you're here and you don't know why  
  
  
  
Quatre stared at Krista shocked, but then took her hand. "Ya, you are. But that's why I like you. The way you are always smiling, the way you think. I like everything about you."  
  
  
  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks, Past the places where you used to learn  
  
You howl and listen, Listen and wait for the Echoes of angels who won't return  
  
  
  
Krista lowered her head in shame, quilt flashing through her emerald eyes. "I can't." She thought.  
  
  
  
He's everything you want, He's everything you need, He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be. He says all that right things, At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you, And you don't know why  
  
  
  
But then, she remembers the vow she made to herself yesterday. "Forget about him, and move on."  
  
  
  
You're waiting for someone, To put you together, You're waiting for someone to push you away  
  
There's always another wound to discover, There's always something more you wish he'd say  
  
  
  
Krista opens her mouth to speak, when Quatre's lips met hers. Everything became a blur as she wraps her arms around him, returning the kiss.  
  
  
  
But you'll just sit tight, And watch it unwind. It's only what you're asking for  
  
And you'll be just fine, With all of your time. It's only what you're waiting for  
  
Out of the island, And into the highway, Past the places where you might have turned  
  
You never did notice, But you still hide away. The anger of angles who won't return  
  
I am everything you want, I am everything you need, I am everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be. I say all the right things, At exactly the right time  
  
But I mean nothing to you, And I don't know why, And I don't know  
  
Why.  
  
  
  
Duo banged upon an apartment door, "I know you're home!" He yells. Duo reaches into his pockets and pulls out a key. He unlocks the door and strolls on in. He instantly heads to the bedroom, shuddering at the loud snoring coming from inside. There on the bed, laid a lump covered with sheets. "Mina." Duo shakes her. A grunt was made, and then a hand shooing him away appeared from underneath the blankets. Duo grabs the covers and yanks them off. Mina laid there in a black tank top and undies. Duo's face turned red, as he looks her up and down. Mina's eye open as the bright light hits her, making her hiss. "Wake up!" Duo bellows as Mina rolls over. "No!" She whines. "It's too early!" Duo glances up at the alarm clock, "It's 1:30 Mina." "Exactly, too early!" Mina snatches the blanket and pulls it back over herself. Duo yanks it off again, "You can't sleep all day!" "Watch me." Mina went to grab the sheets but Duo still held on. They tugged o war for a moment. And then Duo formed a huge grin on his face, and let go. Mina flew off the bed, and landed flat on the floor. Duo busted up laughing till his side hurt. "You son of a bitch!" Mina screamed and jumped on his back pulling at his hair. "AHHHHHHH!!! Not the hair! Not the hair!" Duo spun around, and then tripped. They fell to the ground laughing. "You're such a klutz!" Mina snickered. Duo rolls over to his side and smiles. "You love me though." Mina yanks on his cheek, "Of course, you're my Darling Duo!" She teases. Duo picks himself up, and then helps Mina to her feet. "I want to get an early start on hunting okay. So get dress and do whatever you do before we go out, just make sure you're ready by 4." Mina nods, "It's a date!" Duo sighs and leaves the room. Mina stretches and yawns, "Damn, I was having a sweet dream too." She shrugs it off and takes off her tank top. A dark shadow stood on her windowsill, watching her silhouette through the curtains. He ran his fingers through his brown hair and then peers down at Duo walking in the streets. Heero scowls at him, but suddenly he senses someone spying on him. His head jolts over to the alleyway below him. A man with a trench coat and long blonde hair wearing shades, stared directly at Heero. His smirk sent a chill down Heero's back. "Zechs." Zechs kept smiling, his lips began to move and then he vanished. Heero knew exactly what he said, his eyes filled with fear and anger. Heero turns his attention back to Mina, who had already left the room. "The time has come for his children to return." Heero mutters through his teeth. "Hmmf, not as long as I have something to say about it." He stands up on the sill and falls backwards, disappearing into nothing.  
  
Zechs heads down a hallway, and enters a huge room. He bows at a figure sitting on a throne, sipping from a wineglass filled with blood. "They are all here, your excellency." He sets down his glass and chuckles, exposing his fangs. His sapphire eyes filled with pure evil shoot up, when another figure enters the chamber. Trowa bows down next to Zechs, "We seem to be missing one." The excellency spoke. Zechs lifts his head up, "Yes, but you wouldn't expect loyalty from that one." He chuckles again from the response, "No matter, everything is going according to plan. Because in the end, I always get what I want." And with that, he laughs and sends his demonic cry throughout the halls.  
  
  
  
A dead end ending, I'm bad at those. Oh well. Next chapter hopefully up soon! But it might be later cuz of finals, Christmas, and that I'm working on my website and that takes a lot of time! Till then, TTFN! 


	11. Roses Are Dead

Wow, I got up this chapter quicker then I thought. Hey there, are you enjoying the story? Well I kept my promise and got Trieze and Zechs in, now we gotta get back Wufei! Don't worry, he'll be back soon. Hmmm.Quatre taking action and kissing Krista, that's a first. But will it last? DUN DUN DUN! All right, on with the story!  
  
  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!?" Duo screamed glaring at a blushing Quatre. "I kissed her." Quatre replied touching his lips as he remembered the incident. Duo mouth gaped open in shock, "You? You! Are getting more action then me!?" Duo cried in disbelief. "It's not that hard Duo." Quatre smiled, "To get more action then you." "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Duo grabbed Quatre and put him in a headlock. "Take that back pansy!" Quatre laughed and stepped on Duo's foot, making him let go. "Hey, don't take your bad luck with women out on me! I'm not waiting to know if she likes me or not. I saw the chance and I took it." Duo grumbled a few cuss words under his breath and leaned against the counter. "You're right, all these years I've been letting her slip by because of my stupid fear. I'll never know unless I try." Quatre smiled at his pal, but it quickly faded when he heard a motorcycle. "Say, where are those two anyway?" Duo asked, not realizing Quatre walking behind the counter and ducking.  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
A motorcycle flies throw the store window, and screeches to a halt inches away from Duo. Mina pulls off her helmet, and Krista (who was behind her) did the same. "My store." Quatre mumbled popping his head out. "Awww, don't worry Quatre. I'll pay for that, just put it on my bill!" Mina said getting off her "new" bike. Krista hopped off and ran by the frozen Duo, into Quatre's arms. "Hi!" He returned Krista's embrace, but then glanced back at the hole in his front window scowling. Mina waved her hand in front of Duo's face, which still remained in the position it was in before being hit by the motorcycle. "Duo, hey Duo, Duo!" She began to snap her fingers until he finally clicked out of it. "Guess what? We went shopping and I bought a new outfit!" Mina reached into the shopping bag she was carrying. "Shopping? You?" Duo asked surprised. "Yes I went shopping." Mina sneered back and pulled out a black tanktop and leather pants. "It looks like all your other clothes." Duo remarked staring at what she was wearing and what she was holding. "HELLO! This is so different! This neck is lower and these pants are so tighter!" Duo began to go in his "happy world". "Tighter." Mina watched Duo confused as his head tilted to the side and his eyes went blank. She shrugged and walked back over to Krista and Quatre. "Break it up you two, you're going to make me gag!" Krista formed an evil smirk on her face, "Jealous?" Mina rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, no offense Kats." "None taken." He replied back. Krista just giggled and grabbed a broom, and began to sweep the floor. Mina plopped herself on a chair and began reading a magazine, while Quatre went and got a dustpan. Duo however, remained standing in the middle of the room thinking about Mina and her tight pants.  
  
Elsewhere, a husband and wife lay dead on the floor. Heero just stares at his deed, as a trail of blood drips down the corner of his mouth. His emotionless eyes move to the wall clock, "5:25, its about time." And walks out the front door. He then strolls into an abandoned building, straight into the basement. He casually heads towards a locked door, and opens it. A coffin lay in the middle of the floor. Heero kneeled down beside it and trailed his fingers along the designs. It suddenly creaks open, and a hand appeared pushing the lid off. Trowa raised up from the coffin and to his feet. Heero remained kneeling, "You're finally up." He spoke. "You didn't come when his Excellency called." Trowa replied not even looking at him. Heero's eyes narrowed, "I will not come when he snaps. I came here because of one thing, not him." Trowa shook his head, "His Excellency needs us." Heero stood up abruptly, "For what Trowa? Why does he need us? Have you ever given that any thought!? He shows up out of the blue with his lap dog and expects us too." Heero stops and glances at Trowa. "Nevermind." He turns his back upon him. "Heero." Trowa sighed. "So, this one thing you came for, is Mina?" A smirk formed on Heero's lips, "She will be mine Trowa, whatever it takes." Trowa grins back at his friend, "And how do you oppose to do that?" Heero chuckles, "I suggest you worry about your own problems, before worrying about mine." "About?" Trowa questions. "You are aware of the fact she's with him, aren't you?" Heero watches as Trowa turns his head in disgust. "Not for long." He replies walking towards the door. Heero follows and joins him outside the building. "Trowa," Heero said jumping up onto the roof, "Just don't be fooled by him." And vanishes. "By him?" Trowa repeated. A group of girls came by, they giggled and started to walk on over. Trowa just smiled and licked his lips as he watched his meal approach him.  
  
"I'M BORED!" Mina whined as she sat down on the rooftop. Duo threw his scythe in the air like a baton and caught it. "It's been slow, but that's a good thing." "Not for me, it isn't!" Mina snorted, flicking the bugs that crawled on the edge. "You're not happy unless you're killing a vampire aren't you?' Duo teased. "So, I like stabbing them and watching them burst into ashes as I step on their remains and." Duo backed off as Mina started to go in her "happy world". "Okay, this areas clear. So why don't we split up. I'll check the west area and you check the east, and we'll meet up back at the store in an hour." Mina nodded. "Oh. And Mina, I have something really important to say, so please don't be too late!" "Don't worry Duo," She reassured him. "I'm a little insulted you think I'd be late, is it that important?!." She snatches her sword and leaps to the next building. "It's important for me. Because I'll finally tell you, after all these years, how I feel." Duo whispers throwing back his scythe over his shoulder, and jumping down into the streets.  
  
Krista stumbled into her apartment out of breath, "Stupid dog! Chase me down the block!" She cursed. "I should of ate it!" But then she had a grotesque look on her face. "Ewww dog's blood!" Krista laughs to herself and picks up the paper lying on the table. "Better make up a report to give to Rogers so he won't suspect I'm not doing my job. Okay, 5 more bodies found, a husband and wife, and 3 young girls." She stops and stares at what she had written. "What am I doing? I'm a detective, and I'm letting these innocent people die cuz I rather hang with my friends." Krista's head falls down to her hands, "But what can I tell them? Hey, I found the vampire and he made me into one but a vampire hunter saved me and made me only half of one. And now I spend my days with him and another half vampire, dating the weapon's store owner!" She finally pulls herself up and to the balcony window. She stares at the stars and then to the building below. An image of Trowa faded as Krista remembered when she last saw him. "How many days has it been?" She thought. "I know I made myself a promise to forget about him, but I can't. I'm sorry Quatre." Krista laid her head on the rail, and silently weped to herself.  
  
Mina landed on top of the roof and peered down into the alleyway. "Clear, damn." She mumbled and jumped over to the next one. "Where are all the stinking vamps!" She yelled stomping her feet. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" A blood- curdling scream of a woman was heard nearby. "Alright!" Mina happily said, and ran towards the direction. She lands on the street, and sees a woman with long blonde hair lying on the ground. Mina ran over to the body and flipped it over. Mina's eyes grew wide as she realized the woman wasn't a woman, but a man who was already dead. He opens his eyes and smiles, throwing dust in her face. Mina cries out in pain as the man flips backwards. Mina rubs her eyes and tries to focus on her attacker. He pulls out a sword just like hers, and gets in attack form. Mina did the same, and waits. In an instant he slashes at her; she blocks it. Back and forth they fought, equally matched. Mina leaps back and so does he. She scowls at him, and rubs her still swollen eyes. "You're pretty good Mina." He spoke. "How did you know my name?! Who the hell are you!?" Mina yells. "How rude of me." He replies and bows. "My name is Zechs Merquise, I was sent here to capture you." Mina glares at him, "Did you really think I would go down that easy?!" Zechs grins at her, "That's why he sent me!" And in a flash, his sword was at her throat. "Now come, his Excellency is waiting." Mina went to lift her sword, but Zechs pushed his more into her. "Fuck!" Mina cussed under her breath. Zechs smiles at his accomplishment, but it soon fades when a dagger pierces his hand. He screams in pain, and lets go of his sword. Mina takes this opportunity and swings her blade at him. Zechs disappears and then reappears in another spot not too far. "This isn't over!" He hisses and vanishes into the alleyway. Mina touched her throat and looks down at the dagger. "This knife." She quickly turns around, but saw no one. Not noticing in the distance, Heero watching her from the shadows.  
  
At the store, a rose gently falls from Duo's hand as he walks out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Did everyone get that ending?! I was trying to make it all dramatic, that Mina never showed up at all. Poor Duo! Next chapter to come soon, till then Reviews would be appreciated! Thanks! 


	12. Booze, Tattoo's and Apologies!

Many of you thought I was dead, others wish! But no, I'm alive with the next Chapter! Sorry for the delay, my finals took up most of my time! This chapter more talk and like no action. Soon to come, A PLOT! LOL! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
The night was no different from any other night. Death cling to the people as long as they were out there; the children of damnation.  
  
His masculine figure stood upon the light pole, as his white coat descended towards the stars. "The only good vampire, is a dead vampire." Wufei kneeled down and let his black hair fall. "I will promise you justice, Mother." A silent tear streamed down his stoned face, as he sits on up. He draws his sword and leaps into the air, soaring across the skies.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Mina just looked at Krista and nodded. "It's true, right on my butt." Mina continued to file her nails, as Krista's mouth gaped open. "And it's a tattoo of a butterfly?" "With its wings on fire." Mina added in. "So let me get this straight. After making your rounds last night, you went to a bar and got drunk, then got a tattoo on your ass!" Mina threw back her raven hair, "What I remember. Of course I don't recall going anyplace Mexican-ish. So the sombrero is still a mystery." Krista laughed at her friend's stupidity. They both sat by the front window of Quatre's store, giggling. "So what are your plans tonight, more drinking?" Krista teased. "Nah, probably more hunting with Duo. Speaking of which, where is the dope? Haven't seen him all day." Mina gazed outside, hoping that would be his cue to enter. Krista just shrugged, "Don't know." Mina grinned at the Asian girl, "So, I hear you got plans with Quatre tonight?!" Krista's cheeks flushed red, "We're going out to dinner, that's all." Mina nudges Krista in her arm, "Right." Both started to laugh, not noticing the two men walking in the store. "Hey Krista, hey Mina." Quatre cheerfully said. "Hey Quatre!" They replied. Mina glanced up and saw Duo with his back turned to them. A hat covered his eyes and his hands dug into his jacket's pocket. "Duo, what's up!" Mina cried slapping his back. Duo flinched at her touch. "Whoa, hey there. Did ya wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Duo scowled, "So where were you last night?" Mina just smirk, "Man I had a heck of a night! First I got wasted, then I had a butterfly tattooed on my ass! Wanna see?" Duo's heart ached from the response, and he clenched his fists. "Duo, what's wrong?" Quatre asked concerned. "Nothing, it's nothing." Duo snaps back and storms out of the room. "What's his problem?" Mina wonders scratching her head. Quatre stares at the door with a worried look on his face. "I'll go and find out." He says following him. Krista turn to Mina confused, "He seemed upset." "Not my problem." She sneered. Krista just glared at Mina, knowing she was putting on an act. "She is so worried about Duo." Krista thought to herself. "But then why doesn't she go after him, or run to his arms? Why is she holding back her feelings?" Krista just sighed and watched Mina mumble some cusswords under her breath and kick stuff.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre screamed chasing after him. Duo stopped but didn't turn around, keeping his head lowered. "Duo what's wrong?" Quatre placed his hand upon his shoulder, feeling Duo's stiffness die. "Yesterday, I asked Mina to meet me back at the store. I was going to tell her how I feel.But then she never showed up. I thought something held her back, or at least kept her from coming. But no, instead she went out and got drunk! So it's pretty obvious that Mina would rather drink then be with me!" Quatre watched as Duo sunk even deeper. "I'm sorry." Duo forced a smile on himself, "It can't be helped, some things are never meant to be." Duo then straightened up, and turned back towards Quatre. "Oh well. So Kats, I heard you're taking Krista out to dinner." Quatre was shock by Duo's drastic change. "Uh, yeah. I'm taking her to Phillo's. Duo are you sure you're going to be all right?" Duo just gave Quatre a smirk, "It's like I said, this kind of stuff can't be helped. Though she doesn't feel the same for me, I'm still going to be there for her. Like I promised before, no matter how much she pisses me off!" He takes his hat and tips it, covering the pain reflected in his sapphire eyes.  
  
Back in the main room, Mina and Krista laid about. Quatre stepped back in, and Mina's eyes shot up, but then dulled when she realized it was only him. Quatre walked over to Mina, "Can I speak to you for a moment." Mina quickly jumped to her feet, "If this is about the money I owe ya, I promise to pay you as soon as I get the cash!" A little vein formed on top of Quatre's head. "Speaking of which. You say you never have the money to pay me, but yet you have enough money to buy a new motorcycle and wardrobe for yourself. Explain this to me." Mina pretended to have a shock look on her face, but realized he wasn't buying it. "Okay, I promise ya. The next time I get some dough, I'll give it to you. Scouts honor." Mina put on a phony smile and made a peace sign with her fingers. "I don't believe girl scouts were back in your time." Krista commented. "Shut up!" Mina hissed under her breath, still thinking Quatre would fall for it. Quatre just shook his head, "Never mind. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to talk to you about Duo." He had gotten Mina's full attention. "He's a little upset right now." "Well duh! I want to know is why he's being all Mr. Bad attitude?!" Mina snorted. "Well, it's because of you Mina." Quatre calmly replied. "ME!? WHAT DID I DO!?" Mina shouted. "It seems you forgot to meet Duo yesterday." Quatre watched as Mina's eyes became wide with shock. "Oh my God." She whispered and ran out of the room. Quatre glanced back at Krista and smiled. She got up and hugged the blonde boy, "You're such a great friend to them." And kissed him on his cheek, making his face rosy. "It feels like a full time job though." He laughed and leaned his head on her shoulder, as Krista's finger twirled through his hair. She glanced out the window and saw Mina frantically running through the streets, searching for Duo.  
  
Elsewhere, a hand smacks hard across Zechs face as he falls to the floor. "Worthless." His Excellency spoke, glaring down at his deed. Zechs kept his head down, not daring to make eye contact with his master. "Someone interfered, my lord." Zechs flinched when The Excellency had stoked his long locks. "I need her, as well as the other one." He clenched the hair in his hand and pulled Zechs towards him. "Failure is not an option." He then tossed Zechs body like a rag doll. "Yes master." Zechs whimpered and disappeared from the room. All was quiet in the chamber, except for the sound of The Excellency's boots made as he sat back down on his throne. He runs his slender fingers through his short brunette hair. "What am I going to do with you, Heero." He chuckles, motioning someone to come forward. A girl with long black hair and chocolate eyes moves against her will towards him. He snatches her neck and tilts it. His nail slides across her throat, making the blood drip down to his wineglass. When it was full, he threw her aside with the other women with dark hair.  
  
In the streets, Mina jumps on the back of Duo. "DUO! OH DUO I'M SO SORRY! I totally forgot! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME DUO!" Mina gasped as she stared down at Duo's blue face. "Oopsies!" She giggled and unwrapped herself from him. Duo coughed and fell to the ground, gasping for air. "Are you trying to kill me!?" Mina resisted the urge to laugh, and helped him to his feet. "Duo I'm sorry I forgot to meet you back at the store yesterday. You see, there was this dude! And he's like I'm gonna take you and I'm all like no way! And we fought and he threw shit in my eyes, and I was going to go down but this dagger stopped him and." Duo placed his finger over her lips, "Mina, it's fine. I don't care anymore. The fact you're groveling, is enough forgiveness for me." Mina went to bite his finger, but he pulled it away before she could. "Ya well, don't let this get around. I have a rep to keep!" Duo smiled and tipped his hat up, exposing the brightness in his eyes. "So Duo, what was that important thing you wanted to tell me?" Mina didn't notice Duo blushing, "Uh, I just uh wanted to tell you that I um." He gazed into her violet eyes, but turned away. "That I know Krista wanted you to stay here in New York, so she purposely pretends to mess up when you guys train!" Duo forces a grin on his face, "Idiot! She's never going to believe a stupid response like that!" He thought and glanced back at an angry Mina. "WHAT!? THAT BITCH!" Mina screamed. "When I get my hands on her!" Duo stood there surprised as Mina booked it down the road, pushing people out of her way. "If Mina doesn't kill me for lying, then Krista sure will." He said out loud and continued to walk down the streets.  
  
  
  
There's those sucky endings! Next chapter will be about Quatre's and Krista's dinner date and an unexpected guest! Who can that be? TTFN 


	13. A Night to Remember

Hi peoples, did you all have a merry Christmas? I did, I got a CD burner. Which means all my computer time goes to burning CDs. But I found time to type up the next chapter, it's short, but will do for now. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
In the city of New York, a cry of frustration broke the town's silence. Krista frantically tossed clothes out of her closet as she searched for the right outfit. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" She screamed holding a green dress up to her. "Too fancy!" She shouted and launched it over to her reject pile. "Gotta find an outfit that says I'm cute, but not cheap. I'm a tease, but not easy." Krista sighed and flopped herself onto her bed. "I got 15 minutes before I have to meet Quatre for dinner! So what the hell am I going to wear?!" She rolled onto her side and hugged her pillow, "Why am I so nervous? I'm just having dinner with Quatre."  
  
1.1 "Because he's not the one you love"  
  
"Damn conscious! Why couldn't it been destroyed when I was made a vamp!" Krista argued with herself as she yanked her hair.  
  
  
  
At the store, Quatre paced nervously back and forth. He wore a brown suit with a white-collar shirt and a red tie. "Okay, just breathe, smile, and be yourself. Though I never really been on a date date. But this is not really a date, just dinner with Krista. Yeah that's all, dinner!" Quatre started to bite his fingernails. "Oh my God! Where is she? She's late! She totally forgot, just like Mina! No wait, I came here early! That's right, I'm early, she's fine." He pulled a cloth from his back pocket and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
Krista glanced at the clock, and smiled. "Made it, with 5 minutes to spare!" She walked over by the mirror and admired herself. A black skirt draped over her knees, and a black sweater covered her white top. "Damn I'm hot!" She commented to herself as she heads out the door.  
  
~****~  
  
They walked the streets hand and hand and made their way to the restaurant. They were seated outside and given their menus. Krista giggled from all the pampering she was getting and hugged Quatre, making him blush. "Wow, this sure is an expensive place." Krista muttered observing the menu. "Don't worry about it, order anything you want. It's on me." Quatre smiled and placed his hand on hers. Krista felt a little guilty, she didn't like people spending too much on her. But then, Quatre wasn't going to let her help pay. So she decided to order the least expensive item on the list; which was the salad.  
  
Not too far away, Mina stood on a rooftop. She drew her sword out, and held it in front of her. Mina closed her eyes and began to practice. She struck the air, flipped backwards, and leaped high into the night. Mina stopped and her eyes shot wide open; someone was behind her. She took her sword and swung it around at her visitor, stopping it an inch from his neck. Heero just grinned, flashing his fangs at her. Mina growled in irritation as she withdrew her blade. Heero watched as she dug into her pocket and tossed a dagger at him. "Here, I believe this is yours." She mumbled. Heero caught the knife and began to twirl it in his hand. "So what's with the fucking heroics? Trying to make up for all your bad deeds?!" Mina sneered. Heero just ignored her and continued to play with the dagger. Mina slapped it out of his hand and grabbed his green tanktop. "Temper, temper." He said grasping her hands and forcing them backwards, making her cry out in pain. "You bastard, I'll kill you!" Mina yells. Heero leaned in closer to her, "You say you're going to kill me, and you had many opportunities to do so. But you haven't, now why is that, Mina?" His words struck her like a thousand knives, each one piercing into her heart slowly and painfully. Her mouth opened to respond, but nothing came out. She couldn't answer him, because it was all true. No matter how much she hated him, she couldn't kill him. He had murdered her family, destroyed her life, and caused her so much pain. But somewhere deep inside her cold self, she loved him, and she hated herself for it. Heero started to move in closer to her face. "Don't you even dare come near.mmff!" Her words were cut off when Heero's lips met hers. Mina tried to pull away, but found herself giving in. Letting her body take control, letting all her senses disappeared.  
  
Back at the restaurant, the food had finally arrived. "About time, I'm starved!" Krista cheers. "Well maybe you should have ordered more then a salad." Quatre teased, making Krista's face turn red. On the other side of the room, a waitress seats a young man down. She offers him a menu, but he shoos her away. His jaded eye glares over at the two eating; clenching his fist each time Quatre touched her. The waitress returned asking what he would like to eat. He gazed at the clueless girl and snatched her hand, exposing his sharp teeth. A scream tore through the restaurant, making everyone jump from their seats. Krista's heart froze when she saw Trowa throw the waitress body to the ground. People started to panic and run, screaming and pushing each other down as they tried to escape. Through all the commotion, Trowa stared directly at Krista. His eyes burned deeply into her soul, as he fed upon her fear. Motionless, she watched as he approached her. "Long time no see, Detective." He lifted his hand to stroke her face, but was quickly smacked away. Quatre stood in front of Krista furious, "Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Trowa glared down at him and laughs. "That's funny because I've already have." Quatre felt the anger inside him rise, and without thinking he flung his fist at Trowa. In an instant, the vampire snatched Quatre's throat and lifted him high above the floor. "QUATRE!" Krista screeched as Trowa tightened his grip. "Let him go!" She cried pulling at his shirt. Trowa ignored her pleas and continued to choke him. "Did you really think you could stop me? A pathetic mortal like you, with no power?" Trowa taunted and hurled Quatre across the room, making him slammed against the table. He then turned back towards Krista and throws her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed as he jumped onto a building, and leaped from rooftop to rooftop. Quatre stumbled from the wreckage, holding his side. "Krista, I got to." But before he could finish, he collapsed to his knees. Sirens were heard from the distant, and the cries of people still echoed through the streets. Quatre dragged himself from the crowd into an alleyway, still gasping for air. "Duo, Mina, someone please.help." Those were his last words he spoke before passing out.  
  
  
  
Okay, next chapter may take a while, depending on my mood! Will Krista be saved? Will anyone hear Quatre's cries? Will Mina stop sucking face with Heero to realize her friend's in trouble? And what does The Excellency have in store for our crew? All this in the next chapter to come! TTFN 


	14. A Night to Remember Part 2

Hi there! I finally got part 2 up, I'm so proud! I'm getting mucho distracted with my new video game, but I'm not quitting the story! Okay, just wondering does anyone knows what sais are? Ever see Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? What Raphael used as weapons? Well Trowa uses those, in case you're interested. Now on with the story!  
  
  
  
The image of Quatre being choked and flung across the room still flashed through Krista's mind. It was suppose to be a night of romance and fun, but instead it was a night of shear terror. Krista clenched her fists, she felt so powerless. She just let him hurt Quatre, just let him take her.  
  
Trowa kept a tight grip on Krista as he leapt to the next building. She slowly lifted her head up, trying to see over him. "Where are you taking me?!" Krista shouted. Trowa just ignored her, and continued jumping. Krista puffed her cheeks and started to kick him, aiming for his crotch. Trowa stopped and tossed her to the ground, shaking his head. "Really now, if you wanted to touch it, all you had to do was ask." This made Krista really angry, as she jumped to her feet. "Fuck You!" She cried and swung her fist at him. He casually dodged it, and watched her fall back down. "Are you done? We really need to get going." Trowa said as he walked towards her. Krista tried to crawl away, but Trowa had already swooped her up again and thrown her back over his shoulder.  
  
Not too far away, Mina opened her eyes and found herself alone. She touched her lips with her fingers and blushed, "Heero." She spoke. Her moment of silence was cut short, when she heard a scream.  
  
"Trowa please! Stop this, put me down!" Krista continued to plea, hoping it would work. "Sorry, but I have my orders." He replied landing on the next rooftop. Trowa glanced over at the figure standing in front of him, and scowled. "And here I thought you were a vampire, not a caveman." Mina snickered pulling her sword out. "Mina!" Krista cheered. Trowa just rolled his eyes and let the Detective down. "I have no time for this, but since you're here I can take you both to the Master." Mina started to laugh, "That's funny, cuz that other dude said the same thing and here I am." Krista ran behind Mina, "You are my best friend!" She squealed. Mina shuddered at the thought, "You're not going to hug me now, are you?" She asked. "Ah now I gotta!" Krista then wrapped her arms around Mina, making her squing. Trowa withdrew two sais and began to charge towards the girl. Mina pushed Krista out of the way and dashed for him. Trowa blocked Mina's sword with one sai, and used the other to slice her stomach. She kicked back, sending him flying across the rooftop. Trowa slammed hard against the gravel, but jumped back to his feet. "Go Mina!" Krista cried as she watched them fight. Trowa brushed the dirt from his face and waited as Mina came at him again. "Damn, this is not good." Trowa thought. "I'm not strong enough to fight her." He dodged her attacks, but fell to the ground once more by her foot. "Give up?" Mina smirked raising her sword to his chest. Trowa disappeared and reappeared behind her, shoving his sais into her neck. "This fight is over." He said digging the blades in deeper, forcing Mina to drop her sword. "Now as for you…" Trowa continued, but stopped when he realized Krista was gone. "Oh well" He sighed. "As long as I return with at least one of…" But when he turned back around, Mina was also gone. Trowa threw his sais to the ground, "Shit, this is not good!" He cussed and stared up at the stars. "The Masters not going to be pleased." He muttered before vanishing in the shadows. Mina poked her head out from an alleyway, looking around. "All clear stupid." Krista kicked Mina in the butt, "Don't call me stupid whore!" Mina just laughed and pushed her back, "Well well, getting frisky with Trowa when you're on a date with Quatre are ya?" Krista's cheeks turned bright red, but then she quickly snapped out of it. "Quatre! He's hurt! We gotta go back for him!" She shouted and darted down the streets. Mina confused, just followed the frantic girl.  
  
~***~  
  
Zechs walked through a dark chamber, opening the double doors at the end. His blues eyes observed the corps that lay all over the floor, each one a young woman with dark colored hair. The Excellency sat on his throne, resting his head upon his hand. "My lord, Trowa has failed in capturing the girl." Zechs reported as he bowed. The Excellency just smiled, "What a surprise. If my strongest warrior couldn't do it, what made me think my third class warrior could? Really now, what good are you for, if you can't even capture two measly girls?" Zechs looked away, not daring to answer his question. "Forgive me, my Lord. But please, give me another chance! I will not fail you this time, I swear on my life!" The Excellency rose from his chair, and walked by Zechs. "Your life huh? I'll hold you to that, but until then be patient. The darkness shall come, and all shall bow before me!" He laughed as he exited the room.  
  
~***~  
  
Back at the store, Krista and Mina were pampering an injured Quatre. "You need more ice Quatre?" "How's your bandages, too tight?" Quatre smiled at the concern girls and reassured them he was fine. "Just got the wind knocked out of me." Krista hugged him with tears in her eyes. "I was so scared." Quatre hugged her back, "Me too, I thought I was going to lose you. Thanks Mina for saving her." Mina blushed slightly, "Well uh, ya I just happened to be around since a certain idiot wasn't doing his job!" "You mean Duo?" Krista questioned. "He was suppose to be watching you two and take pictures of your.." Mina realized she wasn't supposed to say that, and formed a sweat drop over her head. "HaHaHaHaHa! Did I say watching you two? I meant saucing the…shoe? HaHaHaHaHa!…It was all Duo's idea! This conversation is over!" Mina screamed as she started to run from a very pissed off Krista. Just then Duo came through the door, "Hey guys, what's up?" Duo stared wide-eyed at Krista who had Mina in a headlock, and Quatre who sat in a chair bandaged up. "Did I miss something?" Mina pulled herself away from Krista's grasp and stormed over towards Duo. "Where the hell were you?! I thought we had a deal!?" She hissed under her breath. Duo laughed nervously and scratched his head, "Oh, I uh, I kinda got distracted." Mina snatched Duo's cloak and yanked him close to her face, "What can be more important then running an errand for me?!" But before Duo could answer, Krista grabbed Mina's ear. "Don't think I'm letting you off that easy!" "OwOwOw! What I do?!" Mina whined. Duo sighed in relief and headed for the beat up Quatre.  
  
  
  
Another crappy ending, my bad. Oh well, next chapter Quatre is upset because he couldn't protect Krista. So he asks her for a favor, what could it be? And what was Duo doing that he kept from the others? All this and more to come! Till then, TTFN! 


	15. The Death of Quatre

It's me again! Got the chapter up fast, that's cuz school's going to start and I won't have as much time to write! The way this chapter starts is a flashback of where Duo was when all that shit was happening! Then it'll go back to the present, hope this doesn't confuse you! And thanks for all the reviews!  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
Duo pulled back the cloak from his head and smiled, "This feels like old times." He spoke at the figure sitting on the rooftop. Wufei ignored him and continued to stare up at the stars. "How long has it been since we last saw each other, 300, 400 years?" He asked plopping himself next to the warrior. Wufei glanced at him for a second, then turned away. "You've grown so much since then." Duo still talked knowing he was listening. Wufei stood up and started to walk away, "I have nothing to say to a weakling like yourself." Duo just chuckled, making Wufei stop. "And here I thought you looked up to me buddy." Anger rose in Wufei, as he struck Duo across the face with his fist. Duo fell to the ground, spitting out blood. "The Duo Maxwell I knew died the moment he saved a vampire." Duo just pulled himself up, his smile never leaving his face. Wufei, shock from seeing this, looked away in frustration. Duo put his hands on Wufei's shoulders, "Why are you here?" Wufei's cold eyes shot up as he pushed Duo away. "The Dark Moon." Duo just blinked, "The Dark Moon?" Wufei made his way to the edge of the building; "The prophecy's foretold of the day when night will fall upon us forever. The day vampires will rule the world, the day of the Dark Moon." Duo's eyes widen with fear, "Now? Here?" Wufei nodded. "This is the spot of the hell hole. Where the ancient shall open the gates of darkness and block the sun away forever." "The ancient?" Duo repeated, still shock from hearing all this. Wufei took a deep breath, "Treize Khushrenada." Duo kept quiet, giving him a moment of silence. "Wufei, why don't we work together?!" He spoke. Wufei didn't respond, but Duo expected as much as he disappeared. "He never said no." Duo grinned before retreating himself.  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
Pathetic  
  
"No"  
  
Did you really think you could stop me  
  
"No"  
  
Mortal  
  
"Quatre help me!"  
  
1.1.1 No power  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Quatre opened his eyes and saw Duo in front of him. Quatre realized he had fallen asleep on the counter, "Just a dream." He told himself. Duo flicked him on his head, "Dummy. While you were sleeping, Mina took off with your money." "WHAT!?" Quatre screamed and reached for his wallet. "Wait, all my money's here?" Duo busted up laughing and fell to the floor. "HaHaHa! Man, you should have seen your face! It was priceless!" Quatre just glared at him, he wasn't in the mood for jokes. Duo finally pulled himself back to his feet and leaned on the counter. "So why so glum chum?" Quatre looked down, clasping his hands. "I wasn't able to protect her." Duo eyed his friend in concern. "I almost lost her, I don't ever want that to happen again Duo!" Quatre's hands tightened, as he fought back the anger he felt. Duo sighed and gently placed his palm on Quatre's shoulder. "I know how you feel Quatre. You want to protect the one you love with all your might. But in reality, they are in a whole different league of their own, and there's nothing we can do to stop it." Quatre forced a smile, to reassure Duo that he was fine. Satisfied that he helped, Duo picked up on a mop and continued his daily chores.  
  
Elsewhere, Mina sat upon her motorcycle outside the police department, She shuttered at the idea of the law, but whistled at the hot recruits walking out. Inside, Krista was getting a yelling from Captain Rogers. "And another thing, what's this bullshit being spat in my face?! Huh!?" Krista gazed at the report he was holding and gulped. "You were sent here to solve this case, not just write it on a piece of paper!" Rogers shouted and threw the work across the table. Krista cleared her throat, "Can I say someth…" "NO!" Mina checked herself in her compact and smirked, "Still sexy." She then spotted a sulking Krista dragging herself from the building. "You're late." Mina said annoyed. "Sorry, I got a huge lecture from my Captain." Krista pouted as she hopped onto the bike. They drove down the streets in silence (for once). Endlessly driving on for hours, until Krista finally spoke up. "Mina." "Yeah?" "So you…you were also attacked…by them?" Krista stuttered remembering the incident. Mina glanced quietly over at her, and just nodded. "Why do they want us Mina? Why did he want to take us to the Master?!" Mina braked at the stoplight, giving her the opportunity to turn to her friend. "Hey, don't worry about it. They're stupid, they want what they can't have." Mina turned back around and quickly mumbled something. Krista smiled and rested her head on her back.  
  
~ I won't let anything happen to you..~  
  
Heero sat back in a chair, his green tanktop hung loosely from his shoulders. This wasn't his house, none of the houses ever belong to him. The owners he previously fed upon still lay about until someone noticed their dead corps on the ground. In the back of his mind, he can hear him laughing. "Treize." That name made Heero cringe. It was that man who made him what he was, the blood lusting creature who killed everything he touched. His best friend, his family, his love. "The time will come Master, when you'll make your fatal mistake." Heero smiled as he vanished into the night.  
  
"BOOORED!" Mina cried, kicking the wall. Duo just laughed, "Well tough it. Quatre asked if we could watch the store for him, while he and Krista have some alone time." Mina plopped to the ground and pouted, "I wanna kill something! Why can't you watch the store and I go hunting?" "Uh…Well…" Duo stuttered, trying to think of a good reason to get her to stay. "It takes two to…Mina? Mina!" Duo realized Mina had already sneaked out of the store while he was thinking. "That little…" Duo scowled as he ran out the door and clicked the open sign off.  
  
~***~  
  
Quatre and Krista walked on the docks, hand and hand. Quatre had asked her earlier if they could go somewhere and talk; Krista had never seen Quatre so serious. They stopped by the rail and stared into the ocean shores. Quatre held Krista tightly, making her blush a bit. "Krista" She looked up into his baby blue eyes and smiled, "Yeah Quatre?" His gaze never left the water, "You, Mina, and Duo are all my friends." Krista shifted a bit, trying to understand what he was getting at. "But I'm not like you guys, I will get old and die someday. And you will always keep on living, forever and ever." He spoke finally turning towards her. "What are you saying Quatre?" Krista jumped a bit when he grabbed her shoulders. "Make me a vampire." Krista was overwhelmed with shockness as he said that, she couldn't believe her ears. Quatre tightened the grip he had on her, "I want to protect you always! I want to be by your side, always! Please, I love you so much!" Quatre then hugged Krista, who still was in denial. "Quatre, I can't…I can't do that to you." "Please Krista, I want this. Let me become a half vampire like you, like Mina. And we can all be together, always!" Krista began to shake. She was confused, she didn't know what to do. Of course she wanted to be with him forever, but no one should suffer being a vampire. The pain and hunger you go day by day in, only relaying on an elixir. Knowing, any day you could snap and kill someone. Krista pulled from his embrace and placed her hands on his face. She lifted it up to her level and kissed him, "Alright, let's do it." Everything after that seem like a blur, as she sucked the blood from him. She then cut her wrist, and let him drink from it. "Just like before." She thought, thinking of when she was made. In her hands, Krista held a vile Quatre had given her. It would stop the transaction from completing, stop him from becoming a vampire. "I'm sorry." She whispered to Quatre as she watched him scream in pain on the ground and die.  
  
  
  
Was this chapter confusing? That dream of Quatre was Trowa and Krista talking, Trowa taunting and Krista shouting. Next chapter, Mina is not happy about what Krista has done. So she and Duo take a little time off together, will this be the day Duo finally gets some nookie? All to come next time in "Mina's Day Off!", see ya! 


	16. Mina's Day Off!

I'm back and better then ever! Thanks for waiting, man I'm whiney when I'm sick. I notice this when I look back at that message I wrote! But please understand I have lots of things to do, like school, work and me time! But I promise not to make you wait to long for the next chapter! Everyone remember? Krista just made Quatre a half vampire, and someone is not going to be happy about it! Enjoy!  
  
"Shhh..." Krista signed to Quatre as they sneaked inside the store. It was only a few hours since the incident had occurred, and they weren't quite ready to tell Mina or Duo yet. Quatre sighed in relief as he clicked on the lights, not noticing the figure leaning against the wall behind them. "Well, well, well..." Mina smirked as the two jumped back in fear. "MINA! When did you? I mean...How did you?..." Krista stuttered stepping in front of Quatre. Mina pushed herself from the wall and smiled, "Kinda late for just going on a walk, don't cha think?" Quatre gulped as well as Krista; sweat pouring down their face. "Uh...you see, well, that is..." Krista babbled trying to think of a good excuse. "There's no need to lie, I already know what you did." The smile from Mina's face suddenly vanished as her voice deepened. "Oh my God, she knows!" Quatre whispered to Krista trembling. Mina made her way towards them, her eyes never leaving the Detectives. "How could you even think of  
doing...that!?" Now she was only an inch away from Krista's face. Krista tried to stop shaking, but she couldn't. Somehow Mina had figured out what she and Quatre did; so things didn't look good. Mina just glared at her, before forming a huge grin on her lips. "You whore!" Both Quatre and Krista fell to the floor with sweatdrops over their heads. "You haven't even gone out for a month yet and you're already screwing each other!" Krista finally pulled herself up, as a vein grew on her forehead. "EXCUSE ME?! I'm a whore?! I've been with one guy in my whole life and I'm a whore!? If anyone's a skank, it's you Miss 200 year old prostitute!" "WHAT!?" Mina screamed jumping at Krista's throat. The two tumbled to the ground, yanking at one another's hair. "Take that back you transvestite Geisha!" Mina cried putting Krista in a headlock. Krista grabbed Mina's arm and flipped her over, "You're such a whore, when the grocery boy asks paper or plastic? You just drop your pants!" Mina  
leaped into the air and kicked Krista across the chest. "You're such a whore, you're just like a Circle K. Quickie in, Quickie out, and open 24-7!" Quatre watched as the two girls continued to beat each other up and throw insults. "Ladies, ladies please! You're wrecking my store!" Quatre pleaded hoping they listen. Duo suddenly walked in, "Good morning peoples! How is every...AHHHHHHH!" An axe came slamming into the wall, just missing his head. Mina ran to the display case and grabbed another one, "I won't miss this time!" Krista armed herself with a mace, and was swinging it towards her. "Bring it on hussy!" They charged for each other, but stopped as Quatre stepped between them. "ENOUGH ALL READY! I have had it, put the weapons back NOW!" Just like dogs, Mina and Krista whimpered and placed them back, as they held each other scared. Duo was shocked from Quatre's outburst, not once has ever seen him shout like that. Quatre cleared his throat and fixed his hair, "Sorry, I  
didn't mean to yell." Mina realized what she was doing, and pushed herself away from Krista. "She started it!" Krista puffed her cheeks, "Excuse me?! You're the one who called me the whore, so you started it!" "I don't care who started it, just stop!" He snapped. Mina gazed at Quatre for a second, then did a double take. "Mina?" Duo spoke as he watched Mina storm towards Quatre. She stared directly into his eyes; his now light blue eyes. "You didn't." Mina said turning back and facing Krista, who just remembered why they were avoiding her in the first place. "Did what?" Duo asked confused. Mina snatched Krista's arm and flung her around so she faced Duo. "This fucking idiot made Quatre a vampire, that's what!" Duo glanced over at Quatre in denial, "Is this true?" Quatre lowered his head in shame, "I'm sorry, I was the one who made her. If there's anyone one to blame, then it's me, not her." "BULLSHIT!" Mina spat out. "You didn't put a fucking gun to her head, so she's much  
to blame as you are!" And with that she threw Krista aside and slammed Quatre against the wall. Mina exposed her fangs as her violet eyes faded, "Do you like becoming a monster?! Do you like going day by day fighting back the urges to kill a human!? Do you fucking like it Quatre!? Huh, DO YOU!?" Quatre didn't answer her, and just turned away. "I'm outta here, you people make me sick. Wanting to become a vampire." Mina muttered as she walked out the door. Everyone stood there in silent, the only sound heard was the sound of a motorcycle screeching off. Krista rubbed her arm, and stepped towards Quatre. "She took that rather well, don't you think?" Quatre forced a smile, but couldn't help feeling ashamed for what he did.  
  
Mina sped down the streets, ignoring everything around her. She stopped by the park and rested up against a tree. She gazed at the sun rising for the first time in years, "Beautiful, and I wasn't talking about the sunrise." Mina turned her head and came face to face with an upside down Duo, hanging on a tree branch. "What are ya, following me or something?" Mina mumbled as Duo flipped over onto the ground. "You seemed a little upset back there." Duo teased as he stood next to her. "No shit sherlock, damn straight I'm pissed off! How could he want to become a vampire? It's like asking someone to shoot you in the face! And what makes it worse is that idiot asks her to make him a half vamp! Blind leading the blind, HELLO! She hasn't been one for very long, plus she's not what we call a strong vampire! So why Duo? He's your best friend, yet I'm the one more pissed off!" Duo just chuckled, making Mina madder. "Yeah that was pretty dumb of him. But hey, that's his choice, not  
mine." Mina crossed her arms in frustration, "So you're saying it's okay to make anyone a vampire now?" Duo laughed again, "No, not anyone. It's not like Quatre did it for an evil purpose, he did it so he could be with us. I'm not saying I agree with his choice of method, it's just there's nothing we can do now." Duo peered up at Mina who was pretending to yawn and look bored. "You sure talk a lot, like a pys..cho...cha..." "Psychiatrist?" "Whatever." They sat there, not saying a word to one another. Finally Mina spoke up, "I don't want to think about it anymore, so let's do something to get our minds off it!" Duo's cheeks turned bright red as she said that, "Do...something?" Mina grinned and came close to his face, "I have a wicked idea." Duo had steam coming from his ears as she came closer, "Let's do it." Duo gulped, "Do...it?" His eyes trailed down to her cleavage, which was also close to him. "Yes" She whispered, "Let's do it...Let's ice skate!" Duo suddenly broke into  
millions of pieces, making Mina giggle. She dragged the boy down the hill and to the ice skating rink. When Duo came too, Mina had already rented out skates and was putting them on. "Mina, uh...I really don't know how to ice skate." Duo admitted feeling stupid. "It's nothing, it's like walking, with blades on your shoes. Now come on!" Mina snatched Duo's hands and dragged him onto the ice. Duo tried to keep his balance, but always fell on his ass. Mina came around and helped the bruised Duo to his feet, "Need some help?" Duo blushed and nodded, Mina smiled and placed her arms around his waist. "Now push your right foot forward, now your left." Duo did just that, but couldn't really concentrate with Mina holding him. Soon Duo could push off with out falling, "Hey I'm doing it! Mina look I'm doing it!" Mina gave Duo a thumbs up, but her expression quickly changed. "DUO LOOK OUT!" "What?" Duo was too busy looking back at Mina to watch the road in front of him, as he smacked  
right into the wall. "BAM!" Mina shook her head and skated towards the unconscious Duo. "Idiot." She taunted. Duo pulled himself up and rubbed his swollen head, "I think I had enough beating for one day. Man I'm more bruised from skating then I am from vampire hunting!" They both started to laugh, making it hard for Mina to help Duo up. She lost her balance and fell on top of him, still laughing. Their eyes both met one another, and they instantly became silent. It felt like hours as they stared into each other's eyes. Duo felt himself pulling closer to her, as she did the same. A snowball suddenly smacked across Duo's head, and Mina instantly jumped up. She cleared her throat, "I'm gonna go and return the skates." Duo cursed under his breath wiping the snowball from his hair, "So close." He muttered looking around for the person responsible for hitting him. With no luck, he got up and dragged himself out of the rink. Up above, Heero wipes the ice from his hands and  
disappears.  
  
Ooo, my famous dead endings! Mina and Duo just can't seem to get alone time, without getting interrupted by a certain vampire! Oh well, next chapter: The crew finds Trowa's new home, but what fate awaits them inside? I haven't decided a title yet, but keep checking and don't forget to review! TTFN! 


	17. If This House Could Speak

Hola! I've finished! Thanks again for all those who reviewed my story! I had a request from someone to be emailed when I've updated my chapters. If anyone else wants to be emailed, just let me know! This chapter is a two parter, and a little confusing! I'll try to explain at the end! Thanks again everyone! And Bloodmoon, I'm really flattered you're inspired by my Vampire Wars story-keep up the good work!  
  
"This is it! Finally after all my searching, this is the day." Duo spoke clenching his scythe tightly in his hands. "The day you've killed your last person..."  
  
Trowa Barton  
  
~***~  
  
Mina and Duo stood across the rooftop, gazing upon the vampire's house as it came into view. "Are you ready?" Duo asked Mina. "I'm ready, but..." She stuttered. "What is it? What's wrong?" Duo turned to her concern. "WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO BRING THEM ALONG?!" Mina shouted as she pointed to Krista and Quatre. Krista puffed her cheeks, "Listen bitch! If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have found the place!"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A chibi Duo is crying and running away from the old Gypsy, who is trying to grab at his goods. As an angry chibi Mina is chasing after her from being smacked on the head with a rolled up newspaper.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Duo shutters at the memory, "I never thought an old woman could be so horny!" Krista giggled, "Yeah but at least she read our fortunes for free...Until Mina sliced her table into two." Quatre sighed as he remembered having to pay for that. Mina just shrugged, "That old hag deserved it! Hitting me on the head with a newspaper, who does she think she is!?" Krista smiled at her friend, "She's the woman who helped us find this place." The raven beauty rolled her eyes and glanced at the sunset, "We have exactly five minutes to do this, so let's get it over with!" They all nodded and leaped from the roof towards the house. Duo and Mina ran for the door, weapons in hand, as Quatre and Krista came up from the rear. Duo opened the door and made sure it was clear before signaling everyone to come in. Though it was a different house, the inside was just the same as the last one. Even the armchair with the book stood in the middle of the room. "Everyone, be on your guard!" Duo  
commanded. Mina held her sword, Quatre had his crossbow and Krista pulled out her gun. "What the hell is that!?" Mina bellowed staring at Krista's weapon. "I know your stupid, not blind. It's a gun." Krista answered back. Mina gritted her teeth, "I know it's a gun dumbshit! I'm saying why the hell did you bring that?! A bullet is not going to kill a vampire!" Quatre and Krista smiled at each other, making Mina irritable. "No, but it will stun him." Krista remarked. "Quah?" Mina said dumbfounded. "I made special bullets to stun a vampire, giving us enough time to escape or finish them off." Quatre continued. Mina suddenly gave them a dirty look, "So it was you who shot in my butt that one day!" Krista and Quatre busted up laughing, "We had to test it on somebody!" Krista choked out. Duo started to snicker too, as he remembered walking into the store and finding Mina passed out on the ground. They all grew silent when they heard a laugh echo through the walls. Mina's eyes  
widen as she recognized the voice, "HEERO!" She cried and ran towards his sound. "Mina no! We must stick together!" Duo shouted and chased after her, as Quatre did the same. Krista started to go after them, but a hole suddenly appeared underneath her. Quatre turned back around to see her falling through the floor. "KRISTA!" He yelled diving for the detective. But before he could reach her, the hole had closed up. Duo looked back at Quatre and cursed out loud. Mina stopped at the wall pounding her fists on it, "Heero, come out and fight me you coward!" She banged her fists and tried to do it again, but couldn't. Her hands were stuck into the wall, and were being pulled in. "Why don't you come in, and fight me?" Heero chuckled as Mina struggled to escape. "NO!" Duo screamed and charged for her. "Duo!" Was the last word he heard before she disappeared. Duo slammed into the wall, and sliced at it with his scythe. Quatre was still on the floor, desperately seeking the hole his  
love fell through. The last bit of light vanished from the sky, as well as all hope for humanity.  
  
Outside, a mysterious figure silently waits, observing all that was happening inside the vampire's home.  
  
~***~  
  
Krista slowly got up, her head aching from the fall. She looked around, but saw nothing but darkness. "Where am I?" She thought. All of a sudden, the room lit up and eyes were staring back at her. Krista let out a shriek, but calmed down when she realized it was only herself. Mirrors covered the room, surrounding all around her. Krista walked over to her reflection, and gasped. She was wearing a light green ball gown, covered with roses. But when she looked at herself, she was wearing kahkies and her white top. Suddenly, she felt a hand tap her shoulder. Krista spun around, but no one was behind her. Confused, she turned back and jumped when she saw Trowa in the reflection. He gently grabbed her hands, and just like the image before her, her hands rose up. Krista's emerald eyes lost their reflection, as Trowa led her out on the dance floor.  
  
Elsewhere, Duo and Quatre stuck close together, trying to find out where the girls were taken. "Damn it!" Duo mumbled as he kicked the wall. "They could be anywhere, hell they could be already gone!" Quatre tried to reassure him, "We're not gonna give up, we'll find them Duo." "That's not going to happen." Duo and Quatre leaped back as Heero stood before them. "You Bastard! What did you do with them!?" Duo cried. "Nothing they don't want to do." Heero taunted. Duo ran for him, and raised his scythe. Heero just smirked and held his hand out. Duo froze in his place, unable to move. "Duo!" Quatre yelled and aimed his crossbow at the vampire. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Heero spoke not even looking at him. The floor Quatre was standing on started to move upwards, and before he could react, he was already in another room. Duo tried hard to free himself, "You son of a bitch, if you do anything to hurt them I'll..." "You're in no position to make threats." And with one  
gesture, Heero sent Duo flying out the front door. He skidded across the lawn and crashed into the fence. Duo stumbled back to his feet, and ran back towards the house. He tried to get back in, but was electrocuted as soon as he touched the knob. "NOOOOOO!" The hunter screamed falling to his knees and hitting the ground with his fists. "You really think throwing a fit is going to get you back in?" Duo ceased his pounding and slowly turned his head at his visitor,  
  
"You!"  
  
Under the moonlight, the house seemed to laugh. Laughing at the fools who thought they could leave this place alive.  
  
Ooo, cliffhanger! Was that confusing with the whole mirror part? The dress and Trowa could only be seen in the mirrors. Yet all that was happening in the reflection, Krista could feel. Now, next time: What do the vampire boys have planned for our heroines? And who is this mysterious figure outside? All this and more in the next chapter to come so stay tuned! ;p 


	18. No Escape

Hey there, did you miss me?! I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story (squeals with joy)! You're probably going to hate me for this-you'll see what I mean when you get to the end. ;p (Laughs evilly)! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
  
  
Mina awoke from what seemed like an eternal slumber. She laid on the bed covered with flower petals, "What the hell is this?" Mina groaned tugging at the baize dress she wore. She got up and headed straight for the door, "Figures it's locked. No problem, I'll just bust it down with my trusty swo…" Mina patted herself up and down, "Damn it!" She cursed when she realized her sword was gone. "Stupid vampire's house." Mina muttered looking around the room. There were no windows, no closets, and no way out. She brushed back her long raven hair and scowled when she felt ribbons in it. "I am so kicking his ass for this." Suddenly, the door shot open. Mina got in a fighting stance, but a gust a wind knocked her to the floor. She jumped back to her feet, "I'm not going down that easily Mr. Yuy." Mina gloated as Heero walked into the room. He didn't say a word, just gazed upon her. His pale face glistening in the night. "So were you the one who took my clothes? Really Heero, you're just finding any excuse to see me naked." Mina teased. Heero just ignored her, and continued to head in her direction. Mina found herself backing up, intimidated by his stare. Before Mina could react, Heero slammed his hands against the wall, pinning her between him. For some reason, she felt weak, helpless, totally under his control. They didn't speak a word, just gazing desirably into each other's eyes. He placed his hand upon her cheek, and kissed her softly on the lips. At first, Mina hesitated. But soon returned the kiss, touching his chest gently with her fingers. Heero slowly pulled away and whispered in her ear. "I won't let them have you." And before Mina could react, he pushed her through the wall. Mina fell into the next room, wearing her normal clothes (a black tanktop w/leather pants). She caressed the spot where Heero had kissed her, and blushed. Mina quickly snapped out of it, when she realized Heero had let her go. "Why did he do that?" She thought to herself. "Heero is not the kind of guy who would just let me escape without a reason. What is he up to?" Mina snatched her sword that lay on the ground, and ran towards the opened door.  
  
~***~  
  
"You!" Duo stared at the figure standing in front of him, and smiled. Wufei just walked past him, and headed for the back of the house. Duo followed his comrade, and watched him trace the wall with his hands. "What are you doing?" Duo asked. Wufei just ignored him and concentrated. His eyes suddenly shot open, "THERE!" He yelled taking out his sword and slicing at the spot he touched. It ripped open like the paper; Duo could only gawk with his mouth open. "How did you…?" "Every vampire and their house have a weak point." Wufei answered as he stepped inside. Duo scratched his head, "How come I didn't know this?" He mumbled following him inside. "I must find the others before anything happens to them!" Duo thought rushing straight for the stairs. "WAIT!" Wufei shouted. Duo stopped, and turned around. But before he could say anything, daggers started to fly out of nowhere. Duo felt a sharp pain, as on the knives pierced his shoulder. "Aaahhh!" He cried. Wufei leaped towards Duo and shoved him to the ground, taking the blow, as two of the daggers stabbed into his back. Duo could only watch in horror, as the blood dripped from his pal onto his face.  
  
~***~  
  
Quatre sank to his knees, his hopes fading under the moonlight. It felt like hours he had spent trying to search for a way out of the prison room, but to no avail. "Duo, Krista, Mina…" He spoke. "What if they're already…No, I mustn't think like that! I must think positive, I must…" But his thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard faint music playing. He put his head against the wall, and tried to figure out where it was coming from. The sound started to get louder, and Quatre recognized the tune. It was classical, the kind played at balls. The floor suddenly began to shake, making Quatre stumble to the ground. As he was about to get up, he saw the floor had changed to glass. Quatre's eyes widen as he stared at the image beneath him, "This can't be…"  
  
~***~  
  
Krista smiled at Trowa who was leading her onto the dance floor. He held her close as they moved with the music, "Do you want this to end?" Trowa asked her. "No." She replied, resting her head upon his shoulder. Trowa looked up and grinned at the blonde boy covering his mouth from above. Quatre shook his head, "This can't be…" Were the only words he could say, as the woman he loved danced in another mans arms.  
  
Duo could only stare in shock as another dagger slammed into Wufei's back. "Wufei!" He screamed. Finally the knives had stopped shooting, and Wufei pushed himself from off of the hunter. "Wait, you're hurt!" Duo shouted chasing after him. "I'm fine." Wufei coldly responded. "Besides, he's here." And with that, the room became pitch black. Wufei pulled out his sword, and Duo grabbed his scythe. The sound of boots clashed against the marble floors, echoing through the room. Duo held his breath as he saw the ultimate evil approached them.  
  
Mina darted down the halls, busting down every door she came across. She saw a door in gold embroider, and smirked. "This must be his room." With one kick, she broke inside. "That was too easy." Mina thought entering the room. She observed the area, inspecting the coffin and the closet. Mina then glanced over at the vanity and her eyes became wide. There inside the mirror was Krista, dancing with herself. "What the hell is she doing? Krista! Hey Krista!" Mina shouted shaking the mirror a bit. But her words were unheard as Krista continued to dance. Mina raised her sword to break the glass, but stopped in midair as blood started to seep from her mouth. "Long time no see, Mina." Zechs said smiling, as he pulled his sword from her chest.  
  
  
  
MWHAHAHAHA! Another cliffhanger! See what I mean, but there's nothing you can do to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Suddenly realizes people are behind her* (It's all the people who reviewed my story) "How did you…I mean hi! I was just…uh…LOOK A BLUE MONKEY!" (runs like mad into the streets)! Next chapter: Who's the ultimate evil? Will Mina be alright? And how is Quatre going to take it knowing Krista wants Trowa? Will our Hero's leave this house alive? Keep reading to find out! 


	19. What Lies Beneath

I want to thank you all for being patient with me, I'm having a real hard time writing this plus trying to work on my webpage. Stupid pictures and there loading! Plus I forced this chapter up, so forgive me if it's not good. So to make it up to ya, I have a picture I drew a couple of years ago of Trowa Quatre and me (if you're interested). Copy and paste this link  
  
http://www.geocities.com/letainajupisme/MyartGundam16.html  
  
it should take ya there. I got the inspiration from a poster I have of the gundam boys, you know if you have or seen it! Okay, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Duo's eyes widen as he felt a sharp pain come from inside of him, "Mina?" He spoke grasping his heart. Somehow, Duo knew something was wrong with Mina, that she was in trouble. "Mina, please be alright." Duo prayed as he ran to Wufei's side. Wufei kept his eye on the figure emerging from the shadows, tightening the grip on his sword. There before them, stood the ultimate evil. The most powerful and feared man on earth, Treize Khushrenada. "My, my have you've grown my dear Wufei." He snickered exposing his fangs. "Just like your Mother." "SHUTUP!" Wufei yelled and charged for him. Treize just smirked and without lifting a finger, sent him flying towards the wall. "Wufei!" Duo cried as he watched his friend collapse from impact. Duo raised his scythe and sliced at the vampire. Nothing. Duo swung at him again, and again. But the blade just went through Treize, as if he was only air. "Are you done yet?" Treize chuckled moving closer to him. Duo tried to back away, but was being held by his stare. Treize was only an inch from the hunter's face; "Soon the time will come for us to rule this pathetic world. And that time draws ever so nearer, now that we have your precious women." And with that, Treize snatched Duo's throat with his hand, and tightened the grip.  
  
~***~  
  
Mina stumbled over onto the vanity, clutching her chest. In an instant, the wound was healed. "You missed." Mina sneered picking her sword back up. "I had no intentions on killing you Mina, that is why I didn't stab you in the heart." Zechs replied. Mina leaped high into the air and struck at him. Zechs blocked it, and kicked her back into the dresser. "There is no one to save you this time." He laughed grabbing Mina by her hair. Mina just spat in his face, "Let me guess, you want me to beg for mercy huh? Well I got news for you, you haven't won yet." Mina smiled as she headed butted Zechs.  
  
~***~  
  
"KRISTA! KRISTA!" Quatre wailed pounding his fists into the glass floor. Trowa just peered up at the frantic boy and smirked, "It's useless. There's no way you can break through, all you are is just wasting energy." Trowa then turned his attention back to Krista, "Now, where were we?" And knowing Quatre was still watching, gently lifted her chin up to kiss her. "STOP IT!" Quatre screamed again and again. Suddenly, his voice became deep and raspy, and his once baby blue eyes were now clear as water. Below, Trowa pulled away from Krista when he noticed tears streaming down her face. "What!? How can this be? How can you be crying, you under my control!? You can't think of anyone else but me!" He shouted shaking her a bit. Krista just smiled back at him, tears still falling from her faded emerald eyes.  
  
~***~  
  
Duo's vision began to die out, as Treize continued to choke him. "It's time we finish this, foolish hunter." A flash of light surrounded his eyes, forming a shock to Duo. Duo screamed in pain as he was electrocuted and strangled at once. All of a sudden, a sword stabbed through Treize and shot up. A demonic cry came from the vampire as he split into two, vanishing like mist. Duo fell to the ground, and immediately gasped for hair. Wufei limped over to him, and shook his head. "It was just his shadow." He muttered gazing at the remains. Duo finally caught his breath again, "Thank you, that was too close for comfort." Wufei just glared at him, "How do you expect to save this world, if you can't even save yourself?" Duo lowered his head, he was right. How could he protect the ones he loves, if he couldn't even defeat a simple shadow. Wufei started to walk towards the front door, "Wait, you're leaving?" Duo asked. "I only came because I thought he was here." Wufei replied not even looking back. "The others are upstairs." Was the last thing he said before leaving. Duo jumped back up and snatched his scythe, "That's right, Mina, Krista and Quatre might still be in trouble!" And dashed upstairs.  
  
~***~  
  
Faster and faster Quatre's heart beat, flashing his fangs as he got madder. Trowa could feel a jolt of power emerging from him, "Impossible." Trowa stuttered as Quatre's rage began to grow. Quatre started to strike the floor with his fists once more, hitting it harder each time. Trowa's eyes grew wide as a small crack began to form from underneath him.  
  
~***~  
  
The sound of swords clashing against one another still rang throughout the room. Mina ducked as Zechs swiped at her again and again. She took that opportunity to kick him in the gut, and then use her fists to hit him when he was bent over. "I'm not leaving here without you!" Zechs growled rushing for Mina. She just grinned and waited before grabbing the collar of his shirt and using her foot to flip him over. Zechs went flying towards the vanity, smacking hard against the mirror. At the very moment, Quatre brought his fists down with all his might onto the glass floor. All at once, both of them shattered into millions of pieces. Krista screamed as all the mirrors around her began to break. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the broken glass scattered across the ground, "What's going on?" Krista whispered, not remembering what just happened. Mina brushed the dust from off her shirt, and started to head for the door. "I'm…not…letting you…" Zechs coughed as he dragged himself from the wreckage. "Oh shut up." Mina remarked kicking him in his face. Krista heard the commotion and started to bang on the wall, "Hello? Is someone there?" Mina instantly ran to the door, and knocked it down. Krista jumped into Mina's arms and hugged her tightly, "Oh Mina, I was so scared! There were so many mirrors, SO MANY!" Mina pushed her off disgusted, "Back off scuzzy! What were you doing dancing like an idiot with yourself?" Krista just blinked at her confused, "What?" "Never mind." Mina replied annoyed, "We better find a way back to Duo and Quatre before surfer boy regains himself." "Surfer boy? Whose that?" But before Mina could answer her, they heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them. Mina pushed Krista behind her, as they came closer. "HIIIIIYAAA!" Mina yelled karate kicking them in the crouch. Duo fell to the floor in utter pain. "DUO!?" Mina gasped staring at the boy holding his mini self. Krista started to laugh as Mina backed away. Krista finally helped Duo back up, who was still hunched over. Mina pretended not to notice and changed the subject quickly, "Well I'm happy to see we're all here, HAHAHAHAHA! Hey, where's Kitty Kats?" Duo gazed up and with a squeaky tone mumbled, "I thought he was with you?" Krista released her hold on Duo, making him fall forward. "Quatre's missing?! Well what the hell are we waiting for!?" She shouted running for the first door she saw and opening it. Quatre stumbled out and landed at her feet. "Oh my God! Quatre!" Krista shrieked rushing to his side. Quatre lifted his head up and smiled, "Krista, you're…okay." He spoke weakly. She helped him up and stroked his blonde strands. Duo bounced back to his feet again, and cleared his throat. "I'm glad to see you are all alright, but we better get out right now before they regroup." They all nodded and got out of the mansion as quickly as possible, not noticing the figure standing in the upstairs window. Heero watched as the crew disappeared into the night, watching as his love vanished from his sight. Trowa came up behind him, scowling at his defeat. "Why did you let them escape?" Trowa asked. "The Masters plans were…" "I don't care what the Masters were!" Heero interrupted. "I follow my own plans, not his." Trowa shook his head, "Heero, please, you're my friend. I don't want to fight against you." Heero ignored him and leaped out the window, just as Zechs entered the room. His Excellency wants a word with us." He uttered before turning around. Trowa sighed and followed his superior down the empty hallways to the double doors appearing at the end. He held his breath as they swung open, and awaited his fate.  
  
  
  
Was that confusing? The whole mirror breaking scene? Ya well as soon as Mina and Quatre shattered their glass, Trowa's illusion was destroyed. So it goes back to Krista dancing with herself, and all the mirrors around her break. Still confused? Too bad! LOL! Next chapter: Duo thinks he's not strong enough to be a vampire hunter anymore, so he decides to quit. The vampire boys get a boost of power, and Krista has some heart breaking news to tell. All this and more in the next chapter to come! See ya! 


	20. With You By My Side

Well thanks for waiting peeps! I finally got off my lazy butt and finished this chapter! Ya you would think with spring break and all, I would have time to write, NO WAY! My birthday party is coming up and I got some major planning to do! Plus my dang website needs some attention too! But don't you worry, I'll be hurrying up the next chapter for ya, since I love you all! Well not V-babe, she smells! Hope you enjoy the story, and BloodMoon, don't worry, The whole thing with Wufei shall be explain soon!  
  
  
  
Mina looked at the huge mess she was being forced to clean up and sighed, "This isn't fair, she started it!" (She referring to Krista) "It doesn't matter." Quatre calmly responded. "You're the one who decided to throw the dagger."  
  
"Well if she wouldn't of ducked, then it wouldn't of hit the display case! In conclusion, it's all her fault!" Mina grinned hoping her accusations would work, but whimpered as Quatre handed her the broom. 'IT'S NOT FAIR!" Mina bellowed kicking the wall. Quatre just ignored her and glanced out the window, "I hope Krista gets off of work soon, I already miss…" But his thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud crash followed by a few cuss words, as the shelf mounted with weapons toppled over onto Mina.  
  
Duo laid on his bed, letting his long brown locks fall over his face. "Hmmf, I was suppose to be at the store an hour ago." He thought turning over onto his side. But Duo had no intention on going anywhere. Ever since the encounter at the mansion, he had hung up his cloak and scythe for good.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Duo screamed as he saw his little sister Miranda fall to the floor dead. Trowa just smiled and wiped the fresh blood from his face. Anger rose in Duo, and without thinking he charged for the vampire with his axe. Trowa seized the handle and snapped it in two, watching the boy tumble to the ground. Duo gasped as Trowa pulled him up by his hair and came close to his neck. He waited for his life to end, waited for the vampire to suck his blood and kill him just like he did to his sister. "I'm sorry Miranda, sorry I couldn't revenge your death. But now we can be together with Mom and Dad. So wait for me sis, I'm coming…" Duo slowly opened one eye, wondering why he was stalling. Trowa was till above him, but his mind was concentrated on something else. A man with a cloak stood in the doorway. Trowa hissed at the stranger, and yanked Duo closer, tightening the hold he had on him. The man stepped forward, and reached into his cape and withdrew a cross. It's reflection shimmered under the moonlight, and struck Trowa with a fierce blow. He cried out in pain and sunk back into the darkness. Duo collapsed to the floor, gazing at the mysterious figure that saved him before blacking out.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Ring! Ring!" Duo jumped and stumbled out of bed as the phone rang. "Ring! Ring!" "Alright, alright I'm coming. Hello?"  
  
"Duo? Duo it's Quatre. Why aren't you here yet?"  
  
"Hmmm…sorry Kats, I'm not in the mood to go anywhere today."  
  
"What do you mean? Are you sick?"  
  
"No Kats, I'm not sick. Is that important that I have to come over? Can't I just stay home and do nothing?!"  
  
"Why are you getting so defensive Duo? You know you haven't been the same since the incident with…hold on a second. Mina please do not touch that! Mina!"  
  
"Look Kats, I'll tell it to you straight. I don't want to do this anymore."  
  
"What? Sorry Duo, I didn't catch that. What did you say?"  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO BE A VAMPIRE HUNTER ANYMORE GOT IT!"  
  
And with that, he hung up on Quatre. Slamming the phone hard onto the receiver. Quatre stood there totally speechless, not noticing Mina coming up behind him. "Hey Kitty Kats, when is Duo gonna get here?" Quatre just looked at her and shook his head, "Duo isn't coming."  
  
"Being lazy huh? No problem, as long as he gets here before sundown so we can go vampire hunting then…"  
  
"Duo is not going to hunt anymore."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"It seems Duo decided to quit…"  
  
~***~  
  
Deep down in the chambers, Trowa and Zechs keep their head low as his Excellency Treize Khushrenada steps forward. The sound of his black boots echo through the room, as he paces back and forth. "Everything, everything was there…" He spoke. Trowa watches as Treize stops in front of him; he never felt fear until now. "Everything was practically handed to you on a silver platter. And, and yet you still seemed to Fuck it up. Now please, explain this to me Trowa dear?" But before he could answer him, Treize struck him hard against the face. Zechs looked away, as Trowa slammed against the marble floor, cracking it a bit. Treize rested his head upon his hand and sighed, "It's only a matter of time before the Dark Moon my boys. I need them in order to complete this ritual, do you understand?" They both nodded and kept silent, until Zechs finally spoke up. "My Lord, if you please. We had them in our grasp, but Heero…" Treize eyes grew wide as he heard that name, "SILENCE!" He growled exposing his fangs and sending the blonde youth to the wall. He turned around, and fixed his hair a bit. "He shall be dealt with, but his actions are no excuse for your failure." Treize move towards his throne, and removed a bag from underneath it. "But, I shall give you one more chance." Trowa and Zechs came forward and kneeled by his side. He yanked out a gem necklace and held it high above them. "Twokloom De Gluav Kaunne De Banshi!" The jewel began to glow and a flash of light filled the room. Treize smirked as the two fell to the floor in utter pain, "Don't worry, it's all part of the process. Soon it will sink into your veins and your powers shall be increase." He chuckled placing the stone back in the sac. "Okay Heero, let's see if you can stop us now. Hahahahahahahaha!"  
  
~***~  
  
"Ring! Ring!" Duo just ignored it and stayed on the bed. He listened as his answer machine picked it up, "Yo this is Duo here and I'm not home so leave a message after the beep! (Beep)  
  
"Duo, I know you're home so please pick up!" Quatre pleaded. "Duo please, we need to talk about this. Could you please answer the…" (Beep)  
  
"Just stop." Duo thought. "Just stop trying, just leave me alone…"  
  
*Flash*  
  
Duo awoke in a cot, all his wounds were bandaged up. He crept out of bed and to the door, cautiously opening it. Duo heard voices coming from down the hallway, as he tiptoed closer. He glanced around the corner, and saw two men chatting away. One of them was old and balding, and a little over weight. The other was a bit younger with long black wavy hair tied back, and a mustache. He was buff and held a scythe in one hand. Duo started to back away, fearing for his life. But the younger man looked straight at him and smiled, "So yur finally op lad." Duo froze as they came towards him, "I…uh…" "Hungry, Ai know. Ai cold hear ya." Duo blushed as his stomach growled loudly. "Vell coom on lad, Ve fix ya op someting good!" Duo smiled back and followed the two to the kitchen. "So what's your name boy?" Asked the older one.  
  
"Mffou." Duo muffled as he stuffed his mouth full with food.  
  
"Vat?"  
  
Duo swallowed and grinned, "Duo!"  
  
"Vell Duo, I'm Vash."  
  
"Vash?"  
  
"No, he means Rash. It's just his accent gets in the way. I'm Monty, please to meet you."  
  
"Uh, please to meet you." Duo stuttered shaking his hand. "So…were you the one who saved me?"  
  
"Me, oh no! That was Rash here I believe." Monty replied.  
  
"Did you save me?" Duo asked turning to Rash  
  
"Ya, dat twas me. Ai coom not ten time to save de girl, vut Ai coom ten time to save ya. Ai'm very sorry."  
  
Duo bit his lip as he remembered Miranda and her horrible death, and tried to hold back his tears. "Thank you Sir, thank you for saving me."  
  
"No provblem, dat tis vat Vampire Hunters du."  
  
Duo's eyes shot up as he said that, "Vampire Hunters?" They both turned to each other and smirked. "That's right boy, we are Vampire Hunters. Sworn protectors of God and his people." Monty told him. Duo could only stare at them in shock, "Sworn protectors?" Rash nodded, "Ve hunt down de devils children and kill dem before de kill de innocents. Dat tis vat ve du." Duo looked at them with admiration. They risk there lives for others everyday, protecting those who need it. And with that, something inside Duo sparked. All he knew is that he wanted to be like them. He wanted to protect those in need, he wanted to protect those with loved ones. "I never want anyone to be sad again, I want to help you protect this world! Please take me under your wing, please teach me to be a Vampire Hunter!"  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Ring! Ring!" Went the phone again, and Duo still ignored it and let the answer machine pick it up. It was Quatre again, trying to get him to talk. "What good is a Vampire Hunter if he can't even kill a shadow of one!" He told himself. "I'm no hunter, I'm just a fraud behind a cloak. Wufei is the true fighter, let him handle it for now on…"  
  
"Ding Dong." Duo rolled over and headed for the door. He pulled back the chain and opened it slowly. Mina pushed her way through, making Duo fall onto the couch. "Mina what are…" But before he could finish, Mina backhanded him across his cheek. "Are you giving up?" She questioned. Duo rubbed his face and looked away, "So what if I am, it's not like you care about…" But Mina smacked him again before he could finish. "So let me get this straight, just because you mess up on one mission means you're giving up entirely?" Duo stood up, coming face to face with her. "One mission that nearly cost all of you your lives! I would never live with myself if anything were to happen to you, to Quatre or Krista! To anyone! Don't you see Mina, one mistake does make a difference. So I don't want to fight anymore, I'll only be in the way." Mina spun around, clenching her fists. "So, was it a mistake to save me?" Duo eyes widen as she said that, "What?" "Was it a mistake to save me back then Duo? Me being a vampire and all." They stood there in silence, not looking at each other. Until Mina finally spoke up again, "You're not a failure Duo. If anyone's a failure, it's me." Duo gazed at her confused, "What do you mean you're the failure?" Mina held her breath before speaking, "All this time, I've had plenty of chances to kill Heero. But I didn't, I'm sorry Duo." Mina was surprised when Duo wrapped his arms around her, "I don't regret saving you Mina, and I don't blame you for anything. I just thought I'll be in the way if I continued Vampire Hunting, and be nothing more but trouble to you and the others." Mina placed her hand on his head and pulled him closer, "If anyone is trouble, it's me." She joked. "We be nothing without you Duo, I would still be that little frighten girl if you haven't given me strength. Quatre would have been dead, if you hadn't been there for him. And even Krista wouldn't have been here if you didn't save her. So don't you see Duo, we need you, I need you. I need you to be my side, I need you to be my strength." Mina looked back at Duo, and saw tears falling from his face, "Duo..." She smiled as she wiped his tears away.  
  
"Mina, thank you…"  
  
~***~  
  
Quatre waited patently for Mina to return, hoping she would came back with Duo. Just then, the door swung open and Mina walked in. "Mina! Did you…" Mina grinned as she moved to the side for Duo. "Thank God." Quatre sighed in relief as he walked up to the two. "Sorry about that Kats, I was having a feeling sorry for myself attack. But it's fine now, Mina helped me feel better." Quatre smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder, "I'm glad to hear that." Mina jumped up onto the counter and pulled out a nail filer, "Well now that's done and over with, we can go back to more important things. Like me!" Duo and Quatre both started to laugh, not noticing the door swinging open. Mina peered up at the visitor, "Hey you, about time you showed up! We were just going to talk about…are you okay?" They turned back and saw Krista staring at the ground. "Krista?" Quatre spoke walking towards her. Krista looked up, trying not to cry. "I have to leave for Michigan tomorrow."  
  
"I have to go back home..."  
  
  
  
Sad huh? Yep, I know you all love me! (J/K) Next Chapter: Krista is being sent home, how are the others going to handle it? And an uninvited guest comes along for the ride, what's a girl to do? All this and more in "Krista Says Goodbye" 


	21. Krista Says Goodbye

Hi! I'm back, with a short chapter! But I have another one that has nothing to do with Vampire Wars! It's a spoof page that I wrote about Mina and me arguing with the Gundam Boys. Laughs ensured, but it might upset some of ya if you really like the guys and can't seem them acting like…Well I'll let ya see for yourself! Enjoy the short chap! Thanks always for the reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
They could only stare in shock as Krista told everyone the heart breaking news.  
  
"I have to go back to Michigan tomorrow." She muttered lowering her head.  
  
"Wwwhat?…" Quatre was finally able to stutter out. "What do you mean!?" Krista forcefully gazed back up at him and took a deep breath, "My Captain told me since I'm going no where with this case, there's no reason for me to stay…"  
  
*Flash*  
  
Captain Rogers leaned back in his chair and sighed, "This is not going to be easy." He mumbled. "What was that?" Rogers snapped out of it and gazed over at the detective sitting in front of his desk. He stroked his short reddish hair, and took a sip of his cold coffee. "Krista, I called you to my office because of the case you were assigned on and…" "Yeah about that!" Krista interrupted as she reached into her bag and pulled out some papers. "Here is my report, you'll find it quite pleasing Sir!" She grinned handing it to him. Rogers just put them aside, "Look Krista, you came here with a smile on your face. You were always so cheerful and full of energy even after the attack and…" Krista looked into Rogers eyes confused, "What are you trying to say Captain?" Rogers spun the chair around, and faced the wall. "You're being sent back to your station in Michigan tomorrow. Your original Captain had called for it, you are going no where with this case." Krista couldn't say anything. Rogers kept his back turned, not letting her see the pain he was also going through. "Leave…But…I…" She just couldn't, she just couldn't leave now! Quatre, Mina, and Duo…Her friends, her love, everything she had ever wanted, were all here in New York! Rogers finally stared back at her, seeing how hard she was trying not to cry. "I'm sorry Noventa, I wish there was someway for you to stay, but it's out of my hand. I will have your paperwork ready before you leave tomorrow, thanks again for all your help…"  
  
*Flash*  
  
"THIS CAN"T BE!" Quatre shouted running over to Krista and quickly embracing her in his arms. Duo looked away and Mina kept her back turned and arms crossed. "I'm sorry everyone. I…I don't want to leave, but my home, my job, my family are all in Michigan." She stuttered keeping her grip on Quatre. "What time are you leaving?" Duo finally spoke up, breaking the silence. "The plane leaves at 5:00 p.m., and I'll be taking a cab to the airport." Krista answered. "Well then, we have till then to make your last day here one you won't forget!" Duo smirked nudging Mina in her side. Mina just grunted a response, still not looking back. Krista smiled and gazed at Quatre. Quatre placed his hand upon her cheek and softly kissed her, "You know you're going to get 60 phone calls a day, don't you?!" They all laugh (excluding Mina), and started to plane out what they were going to do for Krista.  
  
Elsewhere, Heero stood alone on a balcony. His brown hair flowing back in the wind, "So are you going to lurk back there all day or are you going to attack me?" A demon looking thing slithered out from the wall, its tongue spraying out as it hissed at the vampire. Heero ignored it, and continued to gaze outside. The monster leaped into the air and extended its claws. Heero just moved his head from side to side as the creature tried to slice at him. With one gesture, Heero stabbed the demon in it's heart and watched it burst into flames. "Hmmf, another one sent by Treize." He murmured putting the dagger back in his pocket. It was now known that Heero was a traitor to The Master, and his head was on the wanted list of all demons and vampires. "All of this, is for you…  
  
Mina…"  
  
  
  
Told you it was short! Okay, the next story is my spoof page! WARNING!! I do cuss a lot and refers the boys in being gay! Don't like that kind of stuff, scroll down to the bottom and read for the next chapter previews! LOVE YA MUCHO GRANDE!!!! 


	22. Spoofs Page!

Krista: Hello everyone! Welcome to my spoof page, where everything is an offense!  
  
Mina: You are an offense num nut!  
  
Krista: Shut up bitch!  
  
Mina: Fuck you. Or what I mean to say is, FUCK TROWA! Which I believe you were doing last night!  
  
Krista: I WAS NOT!  
  
Mina: Right, then what was all that groaning I heard in Trowa's room?!  
  
Krista: But I wasn't in Trowa's room last night.  
  
Mina & Krista: …….  
  
Krista: TROWA!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: Yes Dear?  
  
Krista: Don't you yes dear me! Who the HELL was in your room last night!  
  
Trowa: Uh…No one, I swear baby!  
  
Krista: (Marches to his bedroom and breaks it down) WHAT THE FU…  
  
Quatre: Er…Hi there!  
  
Krista: (passes out)  
  
Mina: HAHAHAHAHA! Sucks to be you! HAHAHAHAHA…ha…ha?  
  
Duo: (Walks by wearing a sequence dress and heels)  
  
Mina: THAT'S MY DRESS!  
  
Duo: Yeah, but it looks better on me!  
  
Mina: (Jumps Duo and starts to choke him)  
  
Krista: Okay, FINE! I don't need you! Or the both of you! Where's Treize!?  
  
Teize: You called?  
  
Krista: Yes I did, I demand lovin! AT ONCE!  
  
Treize: You know I'm only using you for pleasure purposes and I'm probably going to be thinking of someone else while I'm doing so and call you by some other name.  
  
Krista: ……Okay  
  
Mina: (Still choking Duo) HOW DARE YOU WEAR MY DRESS!  
  
Duo: But it fits better on me, you just stretched it out!  
  
Mina: WHAT!?  
  
Heero: (Holding a video camera) Oh yeah, that's it get angry! Now rip his dress off and take off your shirt!  
  
Mina: (Stops and turns back towards Heero)  
  
Heero: Mina, I'm not feeling the anger…  
  
Mina: (Getting up) Oh you will feel anger, GET OVER HERE!  
  
Heero: (Screams like a girl and runs)  
  
Zechs: (Brushing his hair and looking in a mirror) I'm so pretty, I'm so pretty!  
  
Mina: Where did you come from? And is that my brush!?  
  
Krista: WHAAAA!!! I don't like this spoof! Trowa's sticking it up Quatre's ass and Treize is thinking of anyone but me!  
  
Mina: Tell me about it!  
  
Krista: Well this spoof is officially over!  
  
Quatre: Cuz you're not getting any action?  
  
Krista: When did you get a mouth?  
  
Quatre: When I got your man!  
  
Duo: BURN!  
  
Mina: SHUT THE HELL UP DRAG QUEEN!  
  
Krista: Excuse me?  
  
Quatre: You heard me. I know you're stupid, not death!  
  
Krista: THAT'S IT! (Starts to have bitch fight with Quatre)  
  
Heero: (With the video camera) Oh yeah, that's it! Get on top of him! Oh baby, work it!  
  
Mina: Screw you guys, I'm going to Revolutionary Girl Utena! Akio knows how to treat a real lady!  
  
Zechs: Yeah, when he's fucking his sister.  
  
Mina: (Huge vein forming on her head)  
  
Duo: I'm hungry!  
  
Trowa: You're always hungry  
  
Duo: Ooo a cupcake!  
  
Mina: THAT'S MINE!  
  
Duo: (Stuffs it in his mouth)  
  
Mina: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Krista: THIS ENDS NOW! (Reaches for the delete button)  
  
Gundam Boys: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!…..  
  
Krista: Sorry you had to witness that, this was suppose to be about Vampire Wars! Instead, it ended with…I don't even want to think about it! Hope it doesn't scare you off, cuz in the chapter to come: Krista is leaving, but why doesn't Mina care? "I thought we were friends Mina?" Krista spoke, trying not to show her tears. "Yeah, well you thought wrong…" Mina answered back and walked out the door. Now doesn't that make you want to read more!? LOL! All this in my next chapter: "I'll Remember"  
  
SEE YA!!!! 


	23. I'll Remember

Whoa I'm done with another chapter, what's up with that?! Yeah, my legs were aching so all I could do was sit and type (And poke people with a stick)! LOL! So in this chapter I have the song "I'll Remember" By Madonna for when Krista leaves cuz it fits pefrectly! Hope you enjoy, and Seeress I'm glad my little spoof page made your day better! Everyone needs a good laugh, so I hope my other spoof page does the same! What I made another? You'll see why I did ;p You know what to do if you don't want to read it…DON'T!  
  
  
  
It couldn't been more of a great day for Krista. Duo, Quatre, and even Mina had taken her out to see all of New York City before it was time to go. From the Statue of Liberty to even a carriage ride through the park, Krista had about seen it all. This was a day to forget about everything. About the vampires, about what they were, and about having to leave.  
  
When they got back to the store, Krista had a smile on her face. Duo had a hotdog in his mouth, Quatre had a bill in his hand, and Mina had a scowl on her lips. "Man what a day!" Duo gleamed shoving the rest of the foot-long down his throat. "You said it!" Krista agreed plopping herself in a chair. "My favorite part was the pictures we got made in that photo booth." Quatre spoke pulling the pics from his bag. Four shots of all of them doing different poses, except for Mina who had the same pissed off expression on her face. "Thank you, thank you! All my idea!" Duo gloated taking a bow. Krista rolled her eyes and glanced over in Mina's direction. Mina was flicking lint off her shirt, not even acknowledging the detective. "So Mina, what was your favorite part of the trip?" Krista asked still smiling. "When we got back." Mina responded without even looking up. Duo cleared his throat to break the awkward moment, and started to laugh. "My favorite part was when I wrestled the pigeon for my pretzel!" Everyone just stared at Duo blankly, before forming sweatdrops over their heads. "Baka" Mina muttered trying not to laugh. "You know Duo you could have bought another one for 50 cents!" Quatre mentioned cutting the photo strip. "It's the principle!" Duo whined. "If I would have let him get away with stealing my pretzel, then all of the pigeons would think they could do it!" Quatre just shook his head and handed Krista one of the pics. She gratefully took it and held it close to her heart. "thanks." Mina sat upon the counter and took out her nail filer once more. Duo glared at her, "Hey Mina, you know there is still time before Krista's cab arrives. Maybe you two could…"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well I thought that…"  
  
"No."  
  
Duo finally stormed up to the raven beauty and snatched her arm, "Look Mina, Krista is leaving soon and you're acting like you don't care!" Mina just looked at his hold on her and pulled away, "Acting?" Duo was about to say something, but felt a hand fall upon his shoulder. "Let it go." Quatre whispered. "Let's not fight, this is Krista's last day here remember." "You're right, I'm sorry." Duo apologized. Krista opened her suitcase and started to rearranged her stuff, and pretended she didn't hear anything. The room was silent for the time being. Mina continued to file her nails as Duo scratched his nose. While Krista rummaged through her clothes and Quatre wiped the dust off his counter. "So, what are you going to do about…the vampires?" Krista finally spoke up. "Don't you worry about them. We've been handling them a long time before we met you, so it's no big deal!" Duo answered back. "I see." Krista smiled closing the case. She walked over to Quatre and hugged the blonde cutie. "God I'm going to miss you." Quatre held onto her tightly, "Me too." He sighed as he gazed at the clock. "It won't be long now."  
  
All of a sudden, a car was heard screeching to a halt in front of the store. A yellow cab honked it's horn from outside. "That's my ride." Krista grinned as she pushed herself from Quatre's embrace. She went to Duo and hugged him, "Thanks for everything, I would be nothing without your help." He patted her back and handed her more vials (remember it's the stuff she's suppose to drink to stop the cravings! LOL). "Remember to always have one on hand wherever you go." Krista nodded and headed back towards Quatre. "Krista…I…I guess this is goodbmmmf!" But before he could finish, Krista kissed him on his lips. "There are no good-byes here!" She joked. "Only see you later, which we will!" Krista gently placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him again. "See you later, Quatre." Quatre could only smile and nod as he tired to hold back his emotions. "See you later, Krista."  
  
"HONK! HONK!" the cab driver pounded the horn, impatiently waiting. Krista moved towards Mina, who had her back turned. "Mina, I'm going to miss you the most. You taught me a lot. How to take care of myself, how to control my power, and even climb walls! I just want you to know Mina, I consider you my best friend and I…" "Don't bother wasting your breath, it's not like I care." Mina snapped. "Just go, get out of here! Go back to Michigan, where you belong!" Krista's eyes grew wide as she said that, "I thought we were friends Mina?" Krista spoke, trying not to show her tears. "Yeah, well you thought wrong!" Mina answered back and walked out the door. "MINA!" Duo yelled going after her. "It's alright! It's alright…" Krista uttered picking up her bags. "But…" Duo started and shook his head. "It isn't right!" "It's fine." Krista reassured him. "Besides, I'll come back someday. I promise." And with that, she headed for the cab. Quatre and Duo followed her outside, "Don't forget to call!" Quatre shouted as he waved goodbye. Krista waved back and watched as they got further and further away.  
  
  
  
)***(  
  
Mmmm, mmmm  
  
Say good-bye to not knowing when  
  
The truth in my whole life began  
  
Say good-bye to not knowing how to cry  
  
You taught me that  
  
)***(  
  
  
  
Up on the rooftops, Mina gazed at the cab driving away.  
  
  
  
)***(  
  
And I'll remember the strength that you gave me  
  
Now that I'm standing on my own  
  
I'll remember the way that you saved me  
  
I'll remember  
  
)***(  
  
  
  
She didn't say anything, she didn't even shed a tear. As the only one to ever call her a best friend leaves.  
  
  
  
)***(  
  
Inside I was a child  
  
That could not mend a broken wing  
  
1 Outside I looked for a way  
  
To teach my heart to sing  
  
)***(  
  
  
  
Krista stared at the photo with all her friends and leaned back, "I promise I will return, you guys…"  
  
  
  
)***(  
  
And I'll remember the love that you gave me  
  
Now that I'm standing on my own  
  
I'll remember the way that you changed me  
  
I'll remember  
  
)***(  
  
  
  
"I promise…"  
  
  
  
)***(  
  
I learned to let go of the illusion that we can possess  
  
I learned to let go, I travel in stillness  
  
And I'll remember happiness  
  
I'll remember [I'll remember]  
  
Mmmmm... [I'll remember] Mmmmm...  
  
And I'll remember the love that you gave me  
  
Now that I'm standing on my own  
  
I'll remember the way that you changed me  
  
I'll remember [I'll remember]  
  
No I've never been afraid to cry  
  
Now I finally have a reason why  
  
I'll remember [I'll remember]  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
"Last call, last call for flight 204. I repeat, flight 204 please board now." Krista took her seat by the window, and relaxed. It was a long day, and it was going to be a long flight. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep as the plane started to take off.  
  
"This is your Captain speaking, I want to apologize for the bumpy take off. It will be smooth sailing for now on…" The Captain spoke through the speakers. Up in the cockpit, the flight attendants bodies laid dead on the floor. Their blood completely drained. Trowa just smirked and put down the intercom, "Smooth sailing, all the way…"  
  
  
  
Ooooo what a predicament! You didn't think it would end with Krista leaving did ya?! That would suck, plus a lot of questions would be unanswered! I love that song, the part when she says "The strength that you gave me" Makes me think of Krista saying it to Mina (Mina's her strength) And Duo is the way that you saved me, and Quatre's the love~! It fits so perfectly! Anywho, my next chapters the spoof page, it will offend anyone who truly loves the Gundam Boys! So skip it if ya just want to read what is going to happen next! Thanks again for the reviews! 


	24. Spoofs Page 2!

Krista: It's the spectacular spoof page again!  
  
Mina: WHAT!? YOU MADE ANOTHER ONE?! Didn't you learn from last time?  
  
Krista: (Whimpers) I know, but he made me!  
  
Mina: Who?  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
  
Mina: Huh? Where did you come from?  
  
Wufei: How dare you not have me in the first spoof! INJUSTICE!  
  
Krista: He forced me to make another one with him mostly in it!  
  
Mina: Listen you! I don't know who you think you are but you can't…HEY!  
  
Wufei: (Poking her with his sword)  
  
Mina: STOP THAT!  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
  
Krista: Make him go away!  
  
Mina: (Gets a broom) SHOO! SHOO!  
  
Wufei: (Runs away) INJUSTICE!  
  
Krista: Phew that was close. Now I can end this evil page of…  
  
Duo: WE'RE HERE!  
  
Mina & Krista: Oh no…  
  
Heero: For some reason we didn't get the message you were doing another spoof page?  
  
Duo: Ya, but Wufei gave us all the details just now!  
  
Trowa: Yet he seemed to be laughing madly and mumbling something about us being doomed?  
  
Quatre: Don't worry baby, he was just talking about that thing. (points to Krista)  
  
Krista: GRRRRRR!!! Listen you, I'm in no mood to put up with your shit today so just SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
Treize: Is it that time of the month again?  
  
Krista: NO IT'S NOT! WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS SAY THAT WHENEVER A GIRL IS PISSED OFF!?  
  
Treize: Well are you?  
  
Krista: Well…yeah, but that's NOT THE POINT!  
  
Zechs: Yes it is because it's true. Whenever the women gets cranky it's usual because she's on her period.  
  
Duo: Well in that case, Mina must be on hers all the time cuz she's always…AHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Mina: (Chasing him with the broom)  
  
Heero: (Holding the video camera) Oh yeah! Kinky Broom Sex here we come!  
  
Mina: (Now heads straight for the camera)  
  
Heero: AHHHH!!! ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSSION!  
  
Mina: (Destroys the camera)  
  
Heero: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….oh well  
  
Trowa: Hey guys, do you here something?  
  
Quatre: What is that?  
  
Treize: It sounds like a…  
  
Krista: Holy…  
  
Mina: Fuck-A-Roni!  
  
Wufei: (In the Shenlong) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! INJUSTICE!!!  
  
Duo: (Jumps in Mina's arms) Save me!  
  
Mina: (Just drops him) Wufei! Get out right now before you ruin the carpet!  
  
Wufei: HAHAHAHAHA! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL NOT TO MAKE A FOOL OF WUFEI CHANG! (Takes out his snake arm)  
  
Duo: (Screams like a girl and pushes Heero down)  
  
Quatre: This is not good…Want to make out Trowa?  
  
Trowa: Okay! (Starts to make out)  
  
Krista: Wufei! I'm going to count to three and you better come out! One…..Two…..  
  
Treize: I don't think that's going to work.  
  
Krista: Sure it will! ( doesn't realize he's pointing it right at her)  
  
Treize: Okay…(walks out of the way)  
  
Krista: Three!  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
Krista: (Burnt to a crisp) Ouch…  
  
Mina: How dare you do that! Now I have to get a new carpet!  
  
Zechs: Shouldn't you be caring about your friend?  
  
Mina: Shouldn't you be brushing your hair?  
  
Zechs: Oh my Gosh! It is time! (takes out a brush)  
  
Wufei: HAHAHAHA! NOW THAT'S JUSTICE!  
  
Mina: You're going to pay for what you did to my carpet!…I mean friend!  
  
Wufei: Oooo I'm scared what are you going to do? Beat me with your nail filer? AHAHAHAHAHA! (Aims snake arm at her)  
  
Mina: (Just stands there calmly)  
  
Wufei: AHAHAHAHAHA! PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH!  
  
Mina: As if! (Kicks the shenlong's leg)  
  
Wufei: WHAT THE…  
  
(Shenlong just falls apart and lands on top of Trowa and Quatre)  
  
Duo: HOORAY I'M SAVED!  
  
Heero: Mission complete  
  
Zechs: I'm so pretty, I'm so pretty…  
  
Treize: (Talking to some random chick) So if you're not doing anything tonight, I was thinking…  
  
Wufei: WHAAAAA!!! YOU RUINED MY NATAKU! INJUSTICE!  
  
Mina: Oh cry me a river ya big baby!  
  
Krista: What's going on?  
  
Mina: You were going to end this dang spoof page!  
  
Krista: I was? How come my head hurts?  
  
Trowa & Quatre: Help…us…  
  
Krista: Oh well, guess I can end it now. Want to go get a snow cone?  
  
Mina: Okay  
  
(Both leave leaving them underneath the rubble)!  
  
  
  
As you can see my mind goes blah when I write this crap! LOL! Oh well, it means no harm! Next chapter: Krista goes home, but doesn't realized she was followed. Poor Quatre misses her, and Duo gets a confession out of Mina! What confession could that be? All this and more in the next chapter to come (Haven't thought a title for it yet)! 


	25. If it makes you smile...

Well here's the next chapter, hope you like it. I kinda ramble on in some parts, my bad! But don't worry, everything should fall into place and Wufei will be in the story more, I promise! (I just have to unchain him from the basement) ;p Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming! And Bloodmoon, I say the story is half done. Depending how long I make the chapters! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Krista awoke and found herself alone on the plane. "Huh? What the…oh I must of fallen of sleep." She mumbled rubbing her eyes. "Why didn't those assholes bother to wake me up then?!" Krista wondered as she staggered up and got her things. There was no one on the plane, not even a stewardess to see her out. "How odd…" She thought walking onto the ramp. But it didn't matter to her, she was home. Back in Michigan where she was born and raised, back where her old job was waiting for her. "First things first." Krista giggled as she called for a cab. They drove down the streets until they reached the residential areas before she motioned him to pull over. Krista got out and stared at the house in front of her. A white picket fence surrounded the yard, flowers covered the windowsills, and a lawn gnome greeted her at the porch. She headed for the front door and knocked. A woman answered, and her emerald eyes lit up. Krista looked at her and smiled, "I'm home, Mom…"  
  
  
  
Lurking above, two demons laugh as they watch the young detective go inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in New York City, Quatre sat about in his store bored as hell. It had only been a day since Krista had left, but it seemed like forever. He had called her so many times, but each time she wasn't home and he had to leave a message. "What if something happened to her?!" Quatre panicked biting at his nails. "What if she never made it back home?! What if I called so many times and she got sick of me?! What if…"  
  
  
  
"QUATRE!"  
  
  
  
Quatre snapped out of it and realized all that he said was out loud, and Duo was giving him the look. "Duo!? When did you?…" "Funny thing Kats, I've been here all along. You were just so out of it, you didn't even notice." Quatre lowered his head in embarrassment as Duo patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Krista's probably just got stuck in traffic or was too tired as hell to call you yet." Quatre nodded and leaned over onto the counter, "You're right Duo, I'm just overreacting again as usual." "Ya you are a Drama Queen!" Duo joked as he scratched his nose. They both sat in silent for a moment before Quatre spoke up, "So what about Mina?" Duo sighed and fell against his friend, "That woman, so…so…I can't even think of the word!" "Stubborn?" Quatre answered for him. "Yeah that's one of them." Duo laughed as he pulled himself back up. "Where are you going?" Quatre asked. Duo turned around with a smirk and gave him a thumbs up, "I'm gonna go have a talk with her." Quatre smiled back and watched as Duo disappeared from the store.  
  
Outside a café, Mina pushed her sunglasses back up. The sun was setting, but it still bothered her eyes. A waiter came and asked if she wanted more tequila, but she just motioned him away. Mina forced her fangs back in, "Shit, I'm getting those cravings." Her eyes wandered over to the young man serving her, as his veins grew bright and pulsating. "It would only take a second, no one would notice if I…NO! I mustn't think about it!" But Mina knew she missed the taste of blood. How it felt when it trickled down her throat, how warm it was when you first take a sip. But somehow, she felt guilty. Duo was so not into killing innocent lives, and always made such a big deal about it and those dang elixirs he made. "How could he understand?!" Mina thought biting her lip. "The cravings are so strong, they hurt sometimes. Sometimes you don't even feel like yourself, and it just takes over." Mina snickered as she remembered when she wanted to eat a robber, but Duo told her no. So in response to that, she argued he was evil and that no one would miss him. The look on Duo's face was what made her smile. He had that way somehow, just like…Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she jumped out of her chair. "YOU STUPID BITCH! IF WE'RE FRIENDS THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE!?" Everyone just stared at Mina in shock. Mina formed a sweatdrop and was about to say something to explain her actions when a hand came from behind and covered her mouth. "OH THERE YOU ARE HONEY! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!" Duo shouted yanking Mina away. "WE BETTER GET YOU BACK TO THE HOSPITAL FOR YOUR DAILY HEAD CHECK UPS! AHAHAHAHA! Let's go!" And with that they hauled ass down the street. Finally they stopped at a park, both out of breath. "What…the hell…was that all about?" Duo panted falling to his butt. "What…do you…mean? You're the one calling me crazy!" Mina gasped planting herself next to the hunter. "Ya cuz you were shouting to yourself! Jeez I feel like I always have to bail your ass out of trouble when we are in public!" Duo began to laugh, but stopped when he saw Mina wasn't. "You do miss her don't you?" "Me?" Mina practically shouted, "Miss that skank? Whatever! I'm glad she's gone, now I don't have to stick around here anymore! I can go back to Tokyo and do…and do…WHATEVER I WANT!" Duo watched as she turned her back on him. "You know you don't mean that." He calmly responded. Mina glared back at him, "What do you mean, of course I do! All she did was whine and be stupid! And she always had that dumb smile on her face, and…and …" Mina stopped when she notice her voice starting to crack. Duo placed his arm around her, and Mina began to cry. "It's okay Mina, It's okay." Duo assured her as she hugged him. "GOD I HATE THIS!" Mina wailed tightening her grip. "Hate what?" Duo asked returning the embrace. "Being wrong." Mina laughed still with tears in her eyes. "I do miss the kid." "I know." Duo replied resting his head on hers. "Don't worry, We'll see her again. It's not like she's gone forever. Now cheer up, and go vampire hunting with me! You know you want to!" Duo taunted as she whipped her tears away. Mina then leaped back to her feet and snatched Duo's hand. "Come on Duo let's go Duo I want to kill Duo Hurry up and let's go let's go let's go!" She shouted dragging Duo behind her.  
  
In the shadows, Zechs observes their every moment. His dark crystal eyes gleaming under the moon light…  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
Krista had spent the day with her Mom and Dad, talking about her time in New York and the friends she had made. Of course she wasn't going to tell them about her being half vampire, well…not yet at least. "Oh honey, you look so pale! You would think for being out so much you would at least have gotten a tan!" Her Mother bellowed poking at her skin. Krista pulled at her collar nervously and changed the subject. "So anywho, you guys should meet them, they're really nice!" "Well they have to come down here sweet heart cuz they is no way in hell we're letting you go back to that death town!" Krista's father said not even looking up from his paper. Krista puffed her cheeks in anger, "DADDY!" She whined. "I'm a grown woman with a job, I can go to New York if I want to or not!" Mr. Noventa just gave her the eye, making her sweat. "And who gave you that job?" he questioned. "You did." Krista muttered twiddling her fingers. They all laughed and continued to talk, unaware of the figures watching them from outside. "Now?" asked the first shadow. "No, not yet. Let's wait till she leaves." The other one spoke as he chuckled and licked his lips.  
  
~***~  
  
"Hello this is Krista and if it's important you'll leave a message! BEEP!"  
  
Quatre sighed as he hung up the phone. "Guess I should quit for today." He glanced at his wristwatch and turned the open sign off. "Duo and Mina probably went hunting again." He thought as he put on his coat. Usual he and Krista would be together right now, but things were going back like they use to be. Quatre didn't mind being alone; he was most of his life. What with his parents always busy with there work and leaving him to fend on his own when he was 16; Quatre just accepted it. "Maybe that's why I'm so paranoid with Krista. I'm afraid she will leave me, just like they did!" Quatre stopped and gazed up at the sky, "But I have nothing to fear, because I know she never will." And with that, he smiled and continued to head on home.  
  
~***~  
  
"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Krista said waving goodbye. "Don't fuck up my car okay sweetie!" Mr. Noventa yelled after her. Krista rolled her eyes as she got in her Dad's jeep. "Oh honey, why don't you come by for dinner tomorrow! I'm making pot roast stew!" Mrs. Noventa cheered. "Okay Mom, I'll do that!" Krista agreed as she drove away. Finally Krista returned to her apartment, and plopped down into her bed. "Ooo I have messages!" She smiled as she pushed the button. Krista sat there and listened to all the messages from Quatre. "I should call him, but it's so late. I'll just have to wait until tomorrow then." Krista giggled as she clicked off her light and went to bed.  
  
The moon glistened high above, as a figure appeared by her side. He gently brushed the strands of hair from her face, and whispered in her ear. "So beautiful, my little China doll…" And vanished into the night.  
  
  
  
Dame those endings, why can't I make them good! But besides that, who could that be sneaking into Krista's room? LOL! Next chapter: Unexpected guests crash into Krista's dinner plans, and Zechs pays the gang a visit! Oh No! All this and more in the next chapter to come, "Dinner with the Devil" See ya! 


	26. Dinner with the Devil

Oh wow, another chapter! God I have no life ;p But that's okay, in a way I'm trying to hurry up and finish this story cuz I'll be too busy when I move, go back to my classes and get a new job! LOL! Okay, a bit of warning here! There will be someone tying to rape someone in this chapter and in later chaps. So if you're a little squeamish, I'm just warning you. But also remember, it's just a story written by a weird girl! Anywho, if you are interested, I have a pic I drew (a couple years ago) of the Gundam Boys chibi form! If you want to see, just copy and paste this link and it should take you there!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/letainajupisme/MyartGundam17.html  
  
And one more thing, thanks again for all the reviews! I LOVE THEM! I LOVE THEM!  
  
Now enjoy the story…  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOD! IT CAN'T BE!" Mina screamed looking at the newspaper. Duo and Quatre came barging in the room, weapons in hand. "What is it? What's wrong?!" Duo yelled swinging his scythe. "This!" Mina gleamed showing him the paper. "This weekend the carnival is going to be in town!" Duo and Quatre fell to the floor with sweatdrops over their heads. "For crying out loud." Duo muttered standing back up. Mina ran up to him with a star struck look in her eyes, " Oh Duo, we gotta go!" Duo felt his cheeks turning bright red as she got closer. "Uh…I…Uh…" "Pleeeeeassse!" Mina begged pouting her lip. Duo now had steam coming from his ears, "Aaa…Aaa…Okay." "Yeah!" Mina cheered as she hugged him. Duo just stood there with his mouth gaped open, staring off into nothingness. "Duo? Hey Duo! Duo! Oh forget it." Mina cried as she walked towards Quatre. "So Kitty Kats, heard from numnut yet?" She grinned nudging him in his side. "You mean Krista?" He groaned. "That's what I said, the numnut!" Quatre just sighed and shook his head. "I'm just going to wait till she calls me." Mina nodded in agreement. "That's the best thing to do since you like called her 60 million times yesterday and that could get really annoying to a girl, and not just any girl but Krista! And so then the reason why she is probably not answering her phone or calling you back is because she's with a really hot guy and is making out with him this very moment!"  
  
"Mina please I don't need to hear that!"  
  
"Oh Kats, you know it's true!"  
  
"Krista is not like that!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"BUSH-MONKEYS!"  
  
Mina and Quatre both stopped and turned towards Duo, "What?!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. What would happen if a monkey had a tail like a squirrel? And then it hit me! Bush-Monkeys! Get it cuz a squirrel has a bushy tail, so then bushy…bush…Bush-Monkeys!"  
  
Mina laughed and Quatre shook his head in disbelief. "What? Haven't you guys ever thought about it?" Duo asked as Mina fell to the floor still laughing.  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
Krista scrambled through her bags, throwing everything out. "WHERE IS IT! WHERE IS IT! OH HOW COULD I LOSE IT!" She cried dumping out her suitcase. "No good, it's gone." Krista sniffled falling to her knees. "I've lost Quatre's number, I can't call him now! Oh why didn't I freakin memorize it! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" She got up and plopped into her chair, "Well Quatre's sure to call me again, I'll just wait till he does and get it from him then!" She then pulled out the picture they took at that photo booth and held it close to her. "That dang Captain of mine, I ought to kick him in the shin! I'll do that too, as soon as I get to work!" And she did, which wasn't a good idea since after that she had to clean his office. "Stupid Captain! Stupid coffee stains!" She muttered leaving the building. Krista then walked by an appliance store and gazed at the television in the window. "On other note, the death count in New York has dropped. But police still don't know the reasons behind all this massacre, and if…" Krista sighed and walked away from the store. "Would you believe it was vampires? And that a group of vampire hunters are trying to stop them?" She checked her watch and gasped when she saw it was almost 5:30. "Holy Shit! I was suppose to be at Mom's a half an hour ago!" Krista jumped into her car (actually her Dad's ;p) and sped off down the road. She finally pulled into the driveway and ran to the front door. "Hope I'm not too late." Krista thought as she went to knock. But her eyes got wide when she realized the door was open just a bit. She slowly pushed it open and peeked inside, "Mom? Dad?"  
  
No answer. Krista walked in and scanned the room; a cold silence filled the air. A whistle came from the kitchen, and Krista immediately ran inside. She gazed at the pot overflowing for some time and took it off the stove. Krista felt a chill run down her spine, something was wrong. She darted for the hallway and checked every room in the house; still nothing. The only room left was her parents, which stood at the end of the hall. Krista's hands shook as she stepped forward and opened the door.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Krista screamed as she saw her parent's bodies on the bed and blood everywhere. She stumbled backwards and ran into the kitchen again, not noticing the figure sitting at the table. "Awww, what's wrong dear?" The man chuckled exposing his fangs. Krista froze as she saw him, tears streaming down her face. "Oh how rude of me, we've never been formally introduced. My name is Treize Khushrenada…"  
  
~***~  
  
Quatre yawned as he sat behind the counter of his store, "Another slow day." He bellowed slumping over. "Mina and Duo are vampire hunting again, and Krista still hasn't called back!" He whimpered closing his eyes. "Maybe Mina was right, she did get sick of me and…NO! Don't believe what Mina says, she'll call when she's ready! She will, she will…" In all if Quatre's complaining he didn't hear someone walk in. Their boots clanked across the wooden floor as they headed for the blonde boy. "Excuse me sir." Quatre popped his back up and gazed at the tall blonde man, "Oh sorry about that! How can I help you?" Zechs just smiled and pulled his sword out at Quatre's throat. "You can come with me…"  
  
~***~  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS ALL THE VAMPIRES!?" Mina fussed as she threw a fit. Duo just rolled his eyes and examined the alleyways. "I don't know, but it seems odd. There hasn't been an attack for a while, what can they be up too?" As usual, Mina wasn't paying attention to him. "Well if there's nothing to kill, then we can go home right? Or better yet! Let's get drunk!" Duo's eyes narrowed, making Mina sweat. "Or not." She quickly added smiling. They stood there for a moment in silence, until they heard an old too familiar voice. "I believe you better get back to the store, before it's too late." Heero spoke sitting on a ledge above them. "HEERO!" Mina yelled backing off. Duo got in front of her and clenched his scythe. Heero leaped down and casually walked towards the two, "I would be more worried about your comrade, then me." He calmly responded passing Duo. Mina didn't move as Heero past by her and whispered in her ear. Her violet eyes widen as he vanished into the city, and blushed slightly. "MINA!" Duo shouted as he snatched her arm. "I don't know what's going on but we need to get back to Quatre now!" Mina quickly snapped out of it, "Oh right! Let's go!"  
  
Heero just watched as the two ran off; his hand brushing through his dark hair. "It won't be long now." He uttered as he stepped back into the shadows.  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
Treize smirked and took a sip from his wine glass, "Delicious, your parents blood." He taunted holding it out in front of her face. "Want some my dear?" Krista just smacked the glass out of his hand, making it splatter all over the wall. Treize pulled out a cloth from his coat and wiped his face, "Feisty as ever." He chuckled. Krista clenched her fist as she felt her anger rise, "You…You murdered my parents! I will never forgive you for this you…you…" But before she could finish, Treize appeared in front of her. He snatched her chin and lifted it towards him, "So lovely you are, it would be a shame to let you go to waste." He gleamed as he licked her tears. Krista back handed him and ran out of the room. Treize just stood there and smiled, knowing exactly what was in store for her. Krista darted for the front door, but a gust of wind sent her flying back. Trowa walked in and picked up the stunned girl, dragging her back to the kitchen. "Well done Trowa." Treize commented stroking his cheek. "You may have your reward now. Just make sure you bring her back when you are done." And with that he disappeared, leaving the two alone. "Tro…wa?" Krista stuttered as he took her into a room and threw her on the bed. Krista couldn't believe what was going on as Trowa climbed on top of her. He stared deep into her evergreen eyes before trailing soft kisses down her neck. "Stop…it, Trowa please!" She gasped as he lifted her shirt up a bit. "STOP IT!" Krista screamed. But her pleas were ignored as he continued to have his reward…  
  
~***~  
  
Mina and Duo raced back to the store, but came to a halt as they saw Zechs standing on the roof. "It's been a while, Mina." He sneered. Duo held his scythe out and aimed it towards the vampire. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zechs grinned stepping to the side. Duo's eyes grew wide as he saw Quatre tied to a pole with barbwire. "QUATRE!" He shouted and went to attack him. Zechs just tugged on the wire, tightening the hold it had on the unconscious boy. "Uh-ugh." Zechs taunted pulling it again. The wire clenched around his arms and legs and even his throat, making Quatre bleed. "LET HIM GO!" Mina cried drawing her sword. Zechs just laughed and yanked on the wire again, "Do you think a half vampire can heal himself when his head has been sliced off? Now drop your weapon boy." Duo obeyed as he clenched his teeth. "ZECHS, YOUR BEEF IS WITH ME! LEAVE QUATRE OUT OF THIS!" Mina yelled. Zechs threw his blonde locks back and withdrew his blade, "Very well, but I warn you. I'm not the same man as I use to be." "Oh, so you're not a stupid ditz with long hair, but a stupid, stinky ditz with long greasy hair?" Mina mocked as Zechs leaped down. "Before we start, I think it's more fitting if your friend had something to play with." And with the snap of his fingers, shadow demons appeared from every corner. They hissed and bared their fangs as they surrounded Duo. "Now, where were we?" Mina charged at him and sliced at his chest. The wound just healed back up, "Is it my turn?" Zechs asked as he sprinted forward. Mina had no time to react as he swiped at her, and cut the strap on her black tanktop. "That was my shirt you bastard!" Mina bellowed pulling at her strap. Zechs smiled and readied himself for another attack.  
  
Duo threw his scythe at the demon, splitting it into two. The others leaped for him at once, driving him to the ground. Duo spit out blood as one punched him in the gut, and screamed when another bit him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Quatre tied to the pole, "I…I won't lose…" And threw the demons off of him. "HANG IN THERE KATS!" Duo cried charging for them all.  
  
~***~  
  
Everything was a blur, nothing seemed like it was real. "It's all a dream…" She spoke, tears falling from her face. Trowa pulled her closer, and kissed her roughly on the lips. "No, this isn't right…" Krista thought as his hands tugged on her pants. "NOOOOOO!" She screamed and pierced Trowa in the eye with her fingers. Trowa roared in pain as he fell to the floor. Krista took that chance and jumped through the window; glass shattering everywhere. But she didn't care, she just kept on running. Trowa moved his hand away from his eye, letting it heal. "That bitch!" He growled standing back up. Krista didn't look back, even though she knew he was right behind her. She hurled up onto a roof top and to the next, "Where am I running to? I have no where to go or hide." Krista shuddered running as fast as she can.  
  
~***~  
  
Mina and Zech's blades collided with one another again and again. But this time, Zechs had the upper hand. He struck at Mina hard, making her skid across the concrete. Mina tried to get back up, but was stopped by Zech's foot. He stomped on her back repeatedly, crushing her with his boot. Mina screamed in pain as he came down her once again, "Dame, he's more powerful then before!" She realized as he struck her one last time. Zechs seized a handful of her raven hair and pulled her up, "It's time to go." Mina tried to tare away, but couldn't. Suddenly, Zechs felt a sword stab at his back and he immediately dropped Mina. "Why you!" He hissed glaring at his attacker. Wufei kept his cold stare and swung at him again. Zechs blocked it, and swiped at the warrior.  
  
The last of the demons turned to dust as Duo brought his scythe back. He then turned his attention back to Quatre as he jumped to his aid. "Don't worry buddy, I'm here!" Duo happily said cutting the wire off him. Quatre fell into his arms, the wounds slowly disappearing. Duo looked down and saw Wufei fighting against Zechs, "Well that's new…"  
  
Zechs pinned Wufei against the wall, driving the blade close to his face. He laughed as he saw him struggle, "Hahahaha! Not so strong now, are you? See you in hell hunter!" Zechs roared as he went to finish him off. But a fist sent him flying over in the other direction, slamming into a parked car. "That's for my tanktop, jerk!" Mina scoffed rubbing her hand. "This isn't over!" Zechs sneered as he vanished. Wufei just dusted himself off and started to walk away. "You're welcome!" Mina yelled after him. Duo came down with Quatre and carefully laid him on the ground. "Wufei wait!" He shouted chasing after him. Wufei ignored his cries and kept his pace. Duo finally caught up with him, gasping for breath. "Wu…fei, wait…I…Please don't…" Wufei stopped and turned to Duo. Shocked that he listened, Duo forgot what he wanted to say. "What?" Wufei asked annoyed. "I…uh…wanted to thank you." Duo smiled making Wufei turn away. "I wasn't helping you, I was trying to kill a vampire. Something you can't seem to do." Duo still kept on smiling; irritating Wufei even more. "Duo, the Dark Moon is drawing nearer. And I let one of his minions escape." He spoke walking away once more. "The Dark Moon? Does the Dark Moon have anything to do with Mina and Krista?!" Duo wondered. But before he could ask Wufei, he was gone. "Next time…" He told himself and headed back to Mina and Quatre.  
  
~***~  
  
Krista felt like she had been running for hours; her clothes still torn. She peered around the corner of a building, making sure it was clear. Krista saw a man stroll by, and was about to run to him when she stopped. "No, if I do that. Trowa would surely kill him, and it'll be all my fault." She sobbed and hurried back into the alleyway. "Found you." Trowa smirked as he leapt down in front of her. Krista spun back around and jumped to the fire escape. Trowa immediately went after her, grabbing her leg and yanking her back down. Krista slammed hard against the bars before falling to the ground, landing on her stomach. Trowa came and picked up her limp body. "I'm sorry I had to be so rough, but you weren't cooperating." He snickered kissing her forehead. Krista suddenly woke up and head butted him, "I'm not sorry!" She gloated, shoving him back. And yet again, Krista found herself running for her life; Trowa right on her heels. Like a cat toying with a mouse. The cat played with the mouse for some time, letting it think it could get away before finishing it off. But one thing was clear to Krista; she was not going to let him win! "I just have to hold out a little bit longer, just a bit…" But Trowa had caught up with her again and tackled her to the floor. He pinned her down upon the rooftop, grinning at his victory. "Play times over Detective." Krista struggled, but to no avail. Trowa was much heavier and stronger, pinning her arms above her head. He then continued to kiss upon her, going straight for her pants once more. Krista closed her eyes and prayed, prayed someone would help her. She thought of Mina coming at the last minute and kicking his ass, with Quatre and Duo right by her side. And they would laugh and cheer and go back home, as Quatre held her in his embrace. But Krista knew it wouldn't happen, she knew that was only wishful thinking. It was all over, Trowa had won, and was claiming his prize right now. She felt him unbutton her jeans, and tears began to fall once more.  
  
All of a sudden, Trowa screamed in agony. Krista opened her eyes and saw steam coming from the vampire. As if God had answered her prayers, the first bit of sun light peeked through the land. Trowa instantly faded, leaving Krista lying upon the rooftop. She just laid there and stared up at the sky as it began to change. And from out of nowhere, began to laugh and cry…  
  
  
  
Now that's an ending! Did you like or were you offended? Hey Seeress, still think it was Trowa in Krista's room? I'm not saying yes, I'm not saying no. You'll see soon enough! Next chapter: Duo finally has his chance to tell Mina how he feels when they go to the carnival together! Will this be the day they finally kiss? Or will an unexpected quest ruin their moment? And what will become of poor Krista? All this and more in "A Day at the Carnival" See ya! 


	27. A Day at the Carnival

1 WHAAA!!! Gomen! Gomen Lady Lavender Clearwater! I thought I did email you (rubs head) owwwww! That hurts (sniff sniff). Anywho, next chapters up, and be warned it gets pretty sappy! So bear with me, okie day?! Hope it's not to confusing, I'll try to explain it at the end! Oh and I mention a Tilt a Whirl ride in here, and when I say that I'm thinking of the ride that spins around really fast and goes up and down, side to side. I don't know really what it is called, but I'm calling it the tilt a whirl in here! Okay? Now on with the story!  
  
  
  
"COME ON! COME ON!" Mina wailed dragging Duo through the carnival's entrance. "Calm down, it's not going anywhere." Duo laughed as she tugged on his arm. "OH MY GOD, LOOK AT THAT! OH I WANT TO RIDE THAT, OH I GOTTA EAT THAT!" Mina yammered pointing to everything she saw. Duo just sighed; this was not his idea of a good time. Sure he was with Mina, but he had never been to a carnival in his life. In fact, he was more worried about the vampires and the Dark Moon then rides and cotton candy. Suddenly Mina stopped and spun around, her eyes narrowing. Duo froze up immediately, "Did I say all that stuff out loud?" He thought scared for his life. Mina marched towards him, making him sweat. Duo fell to his knees in a praying position, hoping his groveling would save him. But Mina just walked by the hunter; she had someone else in mind. "COME ON YOU!" She yelled yanking Quatre into the picture. "Mina please, I don't want to be here! Krista might call today, and I want to be there if she does!" Quatre pleaded trying to pull from Mina's grasp. "Oh don't worry about it Kats, if she calls she'll leave a message! Now come on, the Gut Spewer is calling us!" Mina smiled pushing him towards the line. Both Duo and Quatre gulped when they saw the roller coaster,  
  
"Want to make a run for it Kats?"  
  
"I'm in."  
  
Unfortunately, the two didn't make it too far as Mina tackled them to the ground. "I don't think so." She smirked hauling their asses back.  
  
~***~  
  
"SWISH! SWASH!" Went the sound of Wufei's sword. He swung it over his head, and brought it back to his level. Never taking his eyes off his target. In a flash, the sword struck the wall. Wufei ran his hand over the blade before pulling it out, observing the fly at the end. Anger rose in him, as he threw his sword to the ground.  
  
*Flash*  
  
A young Wufei runs up into his Mother's arms, laughing and smiling as she lifts him up. Her eyes a strong violet, her hair black as night and her skin as pure as snow. Her kimono flew in the wind as she kissed him softly on the forehead. She was the most beautiful woman in all of China, well known for her kindness to wanderers passing by. A man in a kimono came out of their house, and motioned her to come to him. Wufei clutched onto his Mother tightly, afraid of this traveler. She gently put him down and walked into the man's embrace. He stared at Wufei and smiled wickedly, speaking without saying a word to him. Wufei's eyes grew wide as he started to run towards them, reaching out to his Mother. The man just laughed and drew father and father away into the darkness. "MOTHER! MOTHER!" Wufei cried trying desperately to reach her. "MOTHER!!!" Wufei landed on the floor; tears streaming down his face. He quickly wiped them away and got back to his feet. "I will avenge you Mother!" Wufei spoke as he stormed out the door.  
  
~***~  
  
"Now wasn't that great!?" Mina asked as they got off the ride. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Duo replied getting down. "How about you Kats?" Quatre stumbled down the stairs holding his stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick!" He uttered running straight for the restrooms. Mina and Duo just laughed as they watched him try to hold it in. "Man that Kats is something!" Duo chuckled turning towards Mina. Mina was laughing so hard that she lost her balance. Duo dove right in and caught her before she hit the ground. "Mina! Are you alright?" Mina just smiled, "Thanks to my knight in shining armor!" She said kissing him on the cheek. Duo immediately turned red, "I…uh…I…uh…" Mina pushed herself back up and scanned the area, "Now let's see what ride we should go on next." Duo just sat there stunned, "She kissed me…" He thought touching his cheek. "What does that mean though? Is it a kiss kiss? Or a friendly kiss? Or I want to see other people kiss? Or maybe it's a…"  
  
"DUO!"  
  
"Huh?" Duo glanced at Mina who was tapping her foot impatiently. "Come on! Let's go on the Ferris wheel!"  
  
"But what about Quatre?"  
  
"Oh Quatre won't be going anywhere anytime soon! So we'll go on the Ferris wheel first and then check back up on him."  
  
"Well, okay." Duo responded following her. They sat in the seat and rode to the top, gazing upon the whole carnival. "It's beautiful!" Mina commented looking at everything. "Yeah…" Duo answered staring straight at her. The ride finally ended, and the two trotted back to the restrooms. "Hmm…Quatre's still in there." Duo checked walking back to Mina. Mina's eyes suddenly lit up as she pointed to a booth, "Oh it's sooooo cute!" Duo turned and saw a purple stuffed bunny sitting on the shelf of a bulls eye game. A smirk formed on his lips as he headed for the booth and paid for a round. He picked up the gun and with one shot, hit the target at hand. "Oh Duo, thank you! Thank you!" Mina cheered as Duo handed her the bunny. "Anything for you." He quietly remarked as she hugged the stuffed toy, and then him. "Now I got to do something for you." Mina gleamed. "I got it, wait right here!" And in a flash, she was gone. Duo shook his head and sat down on a bench. Finally, Mina came back with two ice cream cones in her hand. "Here!" She said as she handed him one. "Cookie dough, gracious Mina!" Duo thanked as she plopped down next to him. "No problem, anything for the guy who won Mr. Floppsy here!" Mina squealed hugging the rabbit. A sweat drop formed over Duo's head, "Mr. Floppsy? You named it?" "Of course, why wouldn't I?!" Mina answered back like it was nothing. Duo just laughed, "You are something Mina, maybe that's why I like ya so much…" Suddenly his eyes widen, "Did I say that out loud again!?" He turned towards Mina who was staring right back at him. Duo gulped and looked away, his cheeks burning up. "It's now or never…" He mumbled taking a deep breath, "Mina, I…I…"  
  
"What did you say? I didn't hear you?"  
  
Duo fell to the floor with another sweat drop over his head, while Mina continued to lick her ice cream. Duo pulled himself back up again and sighed, "Never mind, forget about it." Mina just shrugged and shoved the rest of the cone down her throat. Duo looked at her in disbelief, as she had gotten the ice cream all over her face. "What?" Mina asked confused. "You have a little…" Duo chuckled pointing to the mess. Mina just wiped the corner of her lip, "Eh?" She smiled thinking she got it all. "Here, let me…" He offered lifting her chin up and wiping the ice cream off with his hand. "Thanks…" Mina giggled gazing at her long time friend. Suddenly, both of them became silent as they stared into one another's eyes. Duo felt himself leaning in closer to kiss her, as Mina moved in to receive it…  
  
"MINA! DUO!"  
  
The two jumped from the bench and started to clear their throats. Quatre came walking up to them, still holding his stomach. "Sorry about that, but I told you I wasn't a ride person…Is something the matter? You two look nervous?" Mina and Duo glanced at each other blushing, but quickly turned away. "Duo? Mina? What's wrong?" Mina coughed and fixed her hair, "Uh…nothings wrrrrong…Kkkats! Everything's Peachy! Yeah, peachy." Quatre glared at the two, noticing they both averted making eye contact. He was about to say something, when they heard someone scream…  
  
"OH MY GOD, SHE'S DEAD!"  
  
They instantly ran over to the crowd that was gathering, and pushed there way through. In the middle, lied a woman dead. Her blood completely drained. Quatre came up beside Duo and softly spoke, "A vampire was here." Duo nodded and peered at Mina who was already scanning the herd of people, hoping the culprit was still around. Her eyes suddenly met a pair of ice blue ones, who stared straight back at her. "Heero!" She shouted and barged through the crowd. "Mina wait!" Duo yelled after her, but was unable to push his way past the cattle. Mina ran as fast as she could, trying to keep up with him. She finally turned the corner where he had gone, and withdrew a small pocketknife from her pants. "Where is that no good…" Mina mumbled getting in a fighting stance. "Up here!" She heard as she looked above her. Heero waved as he step back onto the tilt a whirl, "Catch me if you can." He taunted as the ride started. Mina leaped up after him, "Son of a bitch…" She growled crouching. Heero stood perfectly still as the wheel spun, "Do you think it was me?" He asked watching as she charged for him. Mina dove at Heero with her knife and swiped at him, "OF COURSE YOU DID! WHO ELSE IS A BLOOD SUCKING MONSTER HERE?" She cried. "You are." Heero smirked dodging her attacks. The tilt a whirl moved side ways, and Mina grabbed onto the side to keep from falling off. Heero walked over to her and held out his hand. Mina just gave him a dirty look, and tried to get up on her own. "I don't need your help!" She hissed slipping. Heero snatched her arm and yanked her up, "Mina, I did not kill that woman." Her eyes grew wide as he took a step back and fell, still holding onto her. Heero landed on his feet and caught Mina a second before she hit the ground. Mina had swirls in her eyes as Heero put her down, "Did ya get the number on that truck?" She babbled tumbling over. Heero said nothing as he started to head off. "Wait! Where do you think you're going?!" Mina wailed. "The others need your help, I suggest you stop playing with me and go to them." He answered back and vanished in the crowd. "Bastard." Mina gritted not realizing what he had said. "Just because he's…he's…WHATEVER! A vampire's a vampire! And a murderer is still a murderer…" Mina began to stutter as she touched her lips. "Heero…Duo…" Mina's fist clenched as she fought back her emotions.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Mina didn't move as Heero waked past her and softly whispered in her ear. Her violet eyes widen as she blushed and tried to speak; but nothing came out. Heero gazed back at her one last time before disappearing into the city night.  
  
"No matter what Mina, just always know I love you. I've always had, and always will…"  
  
~***~  
  
Duo ducked as a claw swiped at his head. A man (half demon looking) snarled as he charged for him again. "Duo look out!" Quatre yelled running after him. Duo flipped into the air and landed in front of a souvenir cart. "Mind if I borrow this for a sec?" He grinned at the salesperson snatching one of the pinwheels. The demon hissed as Duo threw the pinwheel at him, piercing his chest. "Damn I missed!" he cussed as the creature yanked the stick out. It laughed and began to flip backwards away from him, "Shit!" Duo cursed again chasing after him. In the midst of flipping back, the demon didn't notice the person above him. Mina came soaring down, with her knife in hand. The creature's eyes became wide as he could only watch her come. In an only matter of seconds, Mina had sliced the man in two. It screeched its last breath before bursting to dust. She landed on the ground, and brushed her bangs out of her face. "Mina!" Quatre cried in relief. "Nice work." Duo commented patting her on the shoulder. "Oh and you dropped this." Mina smiled as he handed her Mr. Floppsy. "Duo, thank you."  
  
Suddenly people started to gather; wondering if it what had happen was real or only an act. "We should get out of public's view." Quatre whispered to the two. They both nodded and went back to the store, neither one saying a word. Quatre instantly checked the answer machine, and pouted when none were from Krista. Duo unbraided his hair, and began to comb it, getting the tangles out. Mina's eyes trailed over to him, and her cheeks turned red. For some reason, out of all this time, she had never notice Duo the way she did now. But her stomach hurt as she thought of Heero and her feelings towards him. "No, this isn't right!" She screamed in her head. "Heero murdered my family, made me what I am today. And Duo, Duo has always been by my side. He took care of me and was kind even when I was being a bitch to him. And now, like that time at the ice-skating ring we…we…" Duo saw Mina was acting a bit strange, and approached her. "Hey Mina, can we talk for a sec?"  
  
"DUO! Ummm…sure, I guess."  
  
"Alone."  
  
"Oh right. Hey Kats, be back in a sec!"  
  
"Whatever." Quatre sighed sulking on the counter. Duo and Mina walked into the "training room" as they called it and shut the door. Duo leaned against the wall and cleared his throat. "About today, I…you…what I'm trying to say is…"  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Don't?"  
  
"Don't say it!"  
  
Duo felt his heart ache when she said that. Mina turned her back on him, holding herself. "Just don't say it Duo, please don't! I can't take it, so please don't!" She then began to sob lightly, still never looking back. Duo then wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I can't do that Mina." Mina's head shot up, tears streaming down her face. "That's like saying don't breath, I just can't." She gazed back at him, unable to break away from his embrace. "Mina I like you, I've always have…"  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
Mina tried to push away from him, but Duo kept his grip. "Please don't say that, you don't know what I've done and…"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"But I…"  
  
"Mina, look at me!"  
  
She forcefully did. "I don't care Mina. My feelings stay the same for you. I just want to know, if you feel the same?"  
  
"Duo, I…I…" Mina bit her lip. She couldn't, she just couldn't do this to Duo. He deserved someone better, someone who wasn't her. "I just can't!" Mina sobbed crying on his chest.  
  
"Can't? Or won't?" Duo calmly responded lifting her chin up. Mina felt her knees weakening as he stared deep within her, "Duo…" He gently caressed her face, wiping the tears from her eyes and kissed her softly on the lips. Mina gave in to his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. And they stood there under the moonlight, in each other's embrace. Letting the moment they so long waited for, last forever…  
  
~***~  
  
Elsewhere, a plane takes off. And inside, Krista sleeps soundly in the seats as silent tears fall from her face.  
  
  
  
Hi! Was that confusing? I tried to get in the part what Heero whispered to Mina in the last chapter in. And Mina didn't want Duo to like her because she felt bad she had feelings for Heero and what nots, something like that! And last, Krista is on her way back to New York! Hope that helps! Next chapter: Krista is coming back, but will she make it in time? And the crew is split apart when the store gets attacked again, oh no! All this and more in the chapter to come (No title yet)! See ya! 


	28. No More Games

Hey I got the next chapter up, it's not as long as the others (So V-Bitch can stop her complaining)! I want to thank all the people who reviewed my story, especially Seeress, BloodMoon, Lady Lavender Clearwater, and JaimeCole2! You guys have been troopers and sticking to the story for God knows how long! Sorry there's so many chapters, I thought of it a couple of years ago (in my head it was an anime)! So making it into fanfiction is taking a while to do! LOL! Thanks again everyone except V-Babe cuz she smells! Buy Marzy001 I love and if I could rearrange the alphabet, I put you and I together~! (Inside joke) Okay, now on with the show…I mean chapter!  
  
  
  
Trowa silently descended down the empty halls of his Master's home, scowling at every turn. He had come back to New York to report his failure to Treize, which was not going to be a pretty sight. "I have failed him too many times to be forgiven." Trowa mumbled brushing the hair from his face. Suddenly he felt a hand cover his mouth and pull him into the shadows, "Mmff!!!" Was the only thing Trowa could utter as the figure yanked him inside a room. Trowa finally pushed himself away and turned to his attacker, bearing his fangs. "Now that's not a nice thing to do." Heero spoke straightening his shirt. "Heero!? What are you doing here?" He cried startled. Heero didn't say anything as he snatched his arm and forced him closer, "He is only using you and you know that." Heero whispered in his ear. Trowa just slapped his hand and started to walk away, "Don't say such things about My Master." Heero ran in front of him, blocking his path. "Trowa, listen to me. This is just a game to him, and you're just his pawn. Once he gets everything he wants, you will only be tossed a side like garbage. But if we team up and stop him before…"  
  
"SHUTUP!"  
  
"Trowa…"  
  
"You're nothing more then a traitor! He took you in and this is how you repay him. I once looked to you as a friend Heero Yuy, but now you are my enemy. Step a side."  
  
"Trowa wait."  
  
"I said, step a side."  
  
Heero shook his head and moved away from his once best friend, "You're never going to have her, he won't let you…" And with that, he vanished, leaving Trowa alone. "What did he mean by that?" Trowa thought walking out. At the end of the hallway, Treize waited patiently as Trowa entered the chamber. "So you're finally back?" He smirked stroking the hair of a woman who lay in his lap. Trowa kneeled and lowered his head, "My Master, please forgive me. She has escaped and I'm not sure where she is now." He stated waiting for a slap across the face or something painful to happen. Treize still had a smile on his face as he tightened the grip on the girl, "Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk they always say." Trowa looked up shocked from his response, unaware if he was serious or not. Treize lifted her dark locks and sniffed them, "So beautiful, isn't she?" Trowa gazed at the paled woman, realizing she was already dead. Her hazel eyes were still open as she hung loosely over him. "My Lord, I don't understand. I have failed you haven't I?" Treize chuckled and let go of the girl, "You seemed so eager to be punished Trowa dear. Does it make you feel good when I do it?" Trowa didn't respond as he rose from his throne and to the startled boy. "It doesn't matter anyway, our sweet Detective is coming to us. So all we have to do is sit back and wait, while Zechs finishes the rest." Treize laughed heading for another room. Inside, about dozen or so women with white skin and black hair huddled in the corner. They whimpered and sobbed as the vampire floated over towards them and closed the door.  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
Quatre sat back and waited for Duo and Mina to return, every now and then looking at the phone. "Those two, I wonder what can be taken them so long?" He pondered filling out some forms. It had been a couple of hours since they had left the store, with Duo holding Mina lovingly. Quatre bit the end of his pencil and sighed, "I know Duo has been waiting so long for this, and I'm glad everything turned out alright. But I just wish Krista would call or give me a sign she's home, or I'm seriously going to explode!" In all of his complaining, he didn't see Duo and Mina come into the store. "I can't believe there are no vampires attacking tonight!" Duo pouted throwing his cloak to the side, not realizing it landed on Quatre. "Yeah well, they probably heard I was kicking ass so they high tailed it out of here!" Mina boasted placing her sword up on the counter. "Hey what's this lump?" She asked poking Quatre. "STOP THAT!" He yelled tossing the cape off. "Hey Kitty Kats! What cha doin hiding under there?" Mina joked pinching his cheeks. "I wasn't hiding, Duo threw his cloak over me!" Duo just shrugged and scratched his nose, "You shouldn't been sitting there." Quatre glared at the hunter and clutched the cloth in his hands, "Don't turn this around and make it my fault, because you know it's always yours!" Duo blinked confusingly at the shop keeper, "Dang Kats, moody aren't we?" "DON'T CALL ME KATS! AND I'M NOT MOODY!" Quatre shouted hurling the cloak at him. Mina just laughed and wrapped her arms around Duo, "He misses the Hoochie, so we should leave him alone." "You're right, sorry Ka…Quatre. I know you must be going crazy right now, but don't you worry! Krista is bound to call, any minute that phone will ring and she'll be on the…"  
  
"BING!"  
  
Quatre dodged for the phone and picked it up, "Hello, Krista?! Hello?" He cried unaware of the dial tone at the other end. "Whoops!" Mina giggled realizing she had hit the bell on the desk. Quatre fell face first to the floor, letting the receiver hang off the edge. Duo busted up laughing, having to hold himself up. "Oh Quatre I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit the bell. Quatre? Quatre!" Mina screamed pulling him back to his feet. Duo was on the ground now bawling, tears practically streaming from his eyes. Mina kicked Duo in the back, "It's not funny Num Nut!" "Yes it is! Did you see the look on his face when he thought he heard the phone ring!" Quatre picked up a vase and dumped the water all over Duo, "Whoops." He grinned watching him choke.  
  
In all the commotion, no one saw the smoke seeping through the front door.  
  
"What the hell Quatre, are you trying to kill me!?" Duo coughed wringing out his hair.  
  
"Well you deserved it!"  
  
"What do you mean!? Mina's the one who rang the dang bell!"  
  
"She didn't mean too!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I do!"  
  
"Hey you guys…"  
  
"Well you're the idiot who is going nuts cuz Krista hasn't called you!"  
  
"You would to if Mina left and didn't call you for days!"  
  
"You guys!"  
  
Duo and Quatre both stopped as Mina stepped between them, "You guys look!" She shouted pointing to the door. Smoke began pouring in, covering the room with darkness. "What the hell!…" Duo gagged covering his eyes.  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
Mina jumped over the two and shoved them down as the door exploded. Fire rushed through the store surrounding them, as the windows began to shatter. Zechs immerged from the flames smiling as he withdrew his sword. "When I give the word, run." Mina whispered never taking her eyes off the vampire. Duo and Quatre nodded and waited for her signal, "NOW!" She yelled kicking a chair in his way. Zechs just knocked it aside and kept walking towards them, licking his lips. They ran out the back and into an alleyway, gasping for air. "We gotta get out of here!" Duo panted leading the way. But before they could reach the end, Zechs was already there waiting for them. "Now, now, where do you think you're going?" He sneered resting the blade upon his shoulder. With arms stretched out, Duo stepped in front of Mina. "I won't let you take her!" Quatre also came to the front holding a pipe he found, "That's right, you'll have to go through us first!" Mina couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Baka! You know I'm stronger then the both of you put together, so let me take care of him!" And with that, she leaped into the air and karate chopped him across the chest. Zechs didn't even flinched as he snatched her leg and flung her to the concrete. "MINA!" Duo cried running for her. Zechs lifted the limp girl back up and threw her at the hunter, knocking him down. Quatre rushed over and swung the pipe at the vampire, Zechs just waved his hand and sent him flying towards the wall. Mina staggered up, holding her side. "You…I will not lose to…" But before she could finish, Zechs punched her in the stomach. Making Mina fall to her knees, gasping for air. Her violet eyes became clear as she exposed her fangs, "Don't think you've won yet!" She gleamed tackling him. But Zechs just kicked her off, "It's time we finish this!" He hissed taking a handful of Mina's raven hair and pulling her into a forceful kiss. Duo's eyes became wide as he watched Zechs touch his beloved, "Mina…MINA!!!" Zechs just laughed as he let her go, letting her body collapse in his arms. "YOU BASTARD!" Duo wailed, and without thinking charged for the tall man. Zechs reached for his sword and drew it an inch before Duo's neck, "That's as far as you go boy, it's over." He chuckled as he backed away with an unconscious Mina in his hands.  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
Before Zechs could react, Quatre splashed holy water in his face. Zechs screamed in pain and he let go of Mina, "Duo hurry!" Quatre pleaded grabbing another vile of holy water from his vest. "Quatre come on!" Duo yelled as he lifted Mina and headed for the streets. "Go! I'll hold him off, just get Mina out of here!" Quatre answered standing in front of Zechs. Duo held in his anger but knew he must get Mina to safety, "I'll come back for you Quatre, just hang in there!" Quatre smiled back at his friend, but kept his attention on the matter at hand. Zechs wiped his eyes and gave him a dirty glare, "That was foolish kid." He spoke regaining his focus. "I have plenty more where that came from!" Quatre boasted ready to throw the next vile. "Tisk Tisk!" Zechs gestured with his finger. "You only get one chance, with a vampire!" He snickered flashing his teeth. Quatre went to toss the water, but in a blink of an eye, Zechs was in front of him. He seized the boy's throat in one swoop, "I may not have the girl…yet, but at least I still have you!" He laughed demonically pulling Quatre closer.  
  
The only sound that could be heard then was the store burning to ashes as Zechs disappeared into the night with Quatre in his hand.  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
Krista stepped off the plane and picked up her bag; she was finally back. It was still dark outside, which scared her the most, knowing he was out there. She took a deep breath and called out for a taxi, "I have to get back to Quatre and the others, I have to tell them…I must!" Krista thought as she sat back in the seat. She closed her eyes and remembered her Mom and Dad once more, before they were…Krista held back her tears, and bit her lip. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to call the police and tell them her parents were killed and then leave the state. It was hard enough to leave them there like that, but hopefully someone will notice and find them. Krista could hear sirens passing by, "Another fire probably." She shrugged leaning on the window. A little smile crept across her lip as she thought of Quatre and how happy he's going to be to see her and upset for not calling. A light giggle escaped from her mouth as Mina came into the picture yelling at her for being stupid cuz she lost his number, and Duo trying to hold her back. But her smile didn't last long as the cab pulled up in front of the store covered with flames, "Oh my god, what the hell…" Krista stuttered tossing the man money and stumbling towards the building. The firemen were already there, trying their best to put out the inferno as well as policemen. Krista backed up into the crowd covering her mouth, "It can't be…" Was the only thing she could say as she watched the Weapon's Store sign crumble to the ground.  
  
  
  
Bad ending as usual, but suspenseful none the less! Oh no, Quatre has been taken! Mina is unconscious, and Duo has to drag her fat ass to safety! (J/K about the fat ass) PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IRIS! Anywho, and will Krista find them in time before the enemy does? Next chapter: Duo takes Mina to a safe place, but with Zechs hot on their trail is she really safe? And what does Treize want with Quatre, and can Heero show the Trowa the truth before it's too late? All this and more on the next chapter to come (Haven't thought of a title yet again)! TTFN! 


	29. The Beginning of the End

Hi there! How are you today? Well I'm going to have a busy month with Summer School, my Sister's wedding, finding a new job, and moving away (boohoo)! But fear not, I will try to get the chapters out on time…I hope! Well I welcome Rose to the reviewers club! I'm very flattered you liked my story when you came, how long did it take you to read all those chapters? LOL! Thanks again for the reviews, my goal is to get over a 100 by the end of my story! Well for people who hate cliff hangers-AKA BloodMoon, you are so gonna kill me then! (Runs for safe place). Hey Seeress, yes Krista will think that if she ever finds the other two-but knowing her luck she won't! LOL! I remember saying I thought Kaiba's hot, but then there's Pegasus, or that white hair dude with the English accent…TOO MANY HOT MEN!!! Geeze, I almost wrote a paragraph here, oh well. Lady Lavender Clearwater, you're no freak, just…unique. Yeah, that's the nicest way to say it! (Just Kidding). V-Babe, Thanks for sticking with me for 6 of the stinkiest years of our pathetic life! I LOVE YOU POOPIKINS! Anywho, this has always been on my mind. How did you all think of your log in names? I'd really like to know! Okay, now on with the story…  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo held onto Mina tightly as he checked around a corner, "I have to find some place to hide, but where?" He thought hoisting her up a bit. Mina was still unconscious, making it harder for him to move. "Mina, hold on. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise…" Duo whispered kissing her softly upon her forehead as they headed down the street. Not too far away, Zechs stays close behind in the shadows. Waiting for the right moment to attack…  
  
Krista slumps down against a wall and let out a sigh. She had searched high and low for her friends, but to no avail. It seemed they had simply vanished, or even… "NO!" Krista cried. "They couldn't of been, they're to strong, they just couldn't…" She sat back up and pulled out the photo of them, "You guys would never give up, and neither will I!" Krista smiled regaining her confidence. "Strong words for someone who's an idiot." Krista spun around in attack mode but fell to the floor shortly after with a sweatdrop over her head. The old gypsy woman stood there grinning with the phew teeth she had, "Well, well, if it isn't the whippersnapper who's friend destroyed my table! What brings you to my store yet again?" Krista pulled herself to her feet and whipped the invisible dirt from off her shirt. "I don't have time to argue with you, you old hag! I have my friends to find and I don't need you who is a fortune teller and can find…missing…people…OH MY GOD I NEED YOUR HELP!" The gypsy woman rolled her eyes and stepped through her beaded door. Once again, Krista found herself waiting and having to pay double the amount for information. The old lady stroked her crystal ball, and chanted a few words. Finally she gazed back at the Detective and frowned, "This does not look good child." "What? What do you mean? Where are my friends?" Krista started to get frantic and lean on the table (forgetting the hag hated it). "I see two of them, wondering about, seeking a place to hide." She spoke still rubbing the ball. "Two of them?! But there's three I'm looking for, where is the other one?!" Krista wailed. The elderly woman just shook her head, "The other can not be sensed, meaning it's too late." Krista fell into the seat speechless, "Who…who is missing?" She uttered holding her breath. "I'm not sure, but I can tell you the other two are close. They are entering a cathedral near by." Krista got up and ran out the door, but not before screaming thank you to the fortuneteller who has helped them so many times. The Old Gypsy lady watched as the young girl darted down the road, "I pray for you child, for the path ahead will only lead to more pain and suffering." And with that she walked back inside, knowing exactly the future waiting for them.  
  
Duo opened the doors to the church and lifted Mina through. He placed her down on the seat and kneeled in front of a cross, "Please God, protect us." He prayed turning back towards Mina and gently touching her face, "Don't worry, you'll be safe here. Vampires are not allowed in this holy sanctuary." He assured grasping her hand. Duo then rushed out the doors and leapt onto the rooftops, heading back to the store. "Hang in there Kats, I'm coming!" He shouted soaring to the next building.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, Treize finishes off the last bit of blood from his wineglass and smiles. "Why such a long face Trowa dear, did you wake up on the wrong side of the coffin again?" He snickered watching the lower cadet appear. Trowa just shook his head and sighed, his Master's humor was becoming quite unbearable. "My Lord, I must ask you about…well this." He spoke pointing to the blonde boy lying unconscious on the floor. "Why did Zechs bring him here and then leave again? What is exactly your plans Sir?" Treize just spun the glass in his hand, not ever looking back at Trowa. "I suggest you learn your place and shut that mouth of yours." He snapped as the cup shattered in his grasp. The pieces went flying towards Trowa, cutting his face a bit. "I'm sorry My Lord, forgive my insubordination." He uttered bowing before Treize.  
  
  
  
* He is only using you and you know that *  
  
  
  
Trowa's jaded eyes grew wide as Heero's words replayed in his head.  
  
  
  
*Once he gets everything he wants, you will only be tossed a side like garbage *  
  
  
  
1.1 "It can't be…He wouldn't, the Master would never betray us! He just…"  
  
  
  
* You're never going to have her, he won't let you…*  
  
  
  
Trowa clenched his fists, holding back his anger. "She is mine, he promised me!" He growled backing up into the shadows. Treize just observed the vampire, forming a smirk upon his lips once more. "My foolish boy, you forget who I am. I am Treize Khushrenada, the most powerfulist and oldest vampire out there." He then lifted up another wineglass filled with blood, and held it out in front of him. "And what I want, I always get…" He chuckled pouring it out onto the dead girl beneath him.  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
"I…thought, that dang hag said…it was, close by!" Krista huffed, stopping to catch her breath. She flipped back her shoulder length hair and tucked a strand behind her ear, "Crikie, for being a half vampire, I'm out of shape!" And with that, she pulled out a vile from her pocket and gulped it down. "I know I'm not suppose to drink it when I'm dehydrated, but eventually I'm suppose to do it, when I have the cravings." Krista thought throwing the empty case and continuing on her path. Though it was pretty early in the morning, the sun shined its rays hard on the Detective. "God Dame it! Where is that blasted church! I remember Duo saying something about it when they were taking me on that tour…"  
  
*Flash*  
  
Duo shoves another hotdog down his throat and grins, "Thafts fixs in da mow Gats!" Quatre lowered his paper and stares at him, "Swallow before you talk first." He calmly responded as Duo gulped down the rest. "I said that's six in a row Kats! And you said it couldn't been done, so pay up!" Duo smirked holding his hand in a grabbing motion. "Okay, for one thing, I didn't promise you anything. Number two, I said only a pig can chow down six hotdogs in a row. So the only thing you've proven to me is how much of a fat pig you are!" Duo grasped his chest, like he was having a heart attack and fell to the floor. Krista busted up laughing, turning to Mina and smiling. Mina let out a tiny smile before reverting back to her usual scowl, "Baka." She mumbled facing away from them. "Anywho Krista…" Duo continued jumping to his feet. "You have your Joe's Burgers on your right, and your Harriet's Kitchen to your left! And across the way there's Gotta Have Sweets candy shack, really good for those with a sweet tooth! Then there's Jake's Pancakes, McDonalds, Denny's, oh some church and The Shoot them Up Cow Ranch, kill your own meat! Great place to…"  
  
*End of Flash*  
  
"That's it!" Krista shouted. "The church was next to a Denny's, which was by the McDonalds, which was across from the pancake place! I know where it is!" She cheered booking it down the street.  
  
  
  
Back at the Cathedral, Mina slowly opened her eyes. "Where…where am I?" She wondered sitting up. She looked around at the scenery, holding her aching head. Stained glass windows covered the walls with rainbow images, as a large wooden cross hung above the platform. "What the hell is this?" Mina muttered as she tried to stand on her feet, but failed. "Duo…Quatre…I must save them before, before…" She gazed over to the double doors, but her sight soon became blurry again. "Shit, I remember now! That blonde ass son of a bitch did this to me!" Mina yelled pulling herself up again. "When I get my hands on that bastard, I'm gonna…" Suddenly, she heard someone call her name. "Mina! Mina!" She gazed at the door and stumbled towards it, "That, that sounds like…" Mina swung them open and gasped,  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Duo grinned and held out his arms, "Mina, you're alright!" She ran into his embrace and held him tightly, "Duo, I'm so happy to see you! Where did you go? Why was I in that church? Where's Quatre?" Duo's smile soon faded as his he looked away, "Quatre's gone Mina." "What?!" She cried grasping his shirt. "That bastard Zechs took him, I tried to go back and save him, but I was too late." Mina let him go and sank to her knees, "Quatre…but why? I thought they wanted me?! WHY DID THEY TAKE QUATRE!?" She screamed pounding her fists on the ground. Duo pulled her back up and shook her a bit, "Mina! Get a hold of yourself, this isn't going to help!" He shouted. "You're right, we got to find him and…" But before Mina could finish, she collapsed in Duo's arms. "You're still weak from the battle, let's get you someplace safe." He spoke carrying her. "But, I thought…why were we at the church then?" Mina uttered trying her best to stay awake. "Yes, the chapel was my first idea to keep us safe from Zechs. But that vampire could easily fool you into leaving the sanctuary, so I found another place to stay." Mina just nodded in agreement as Duo leapt onto the building top and then another.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, Heero finishes off another demon with his dagger, watching the ashes disappear in the wind. Suddenly Heero stumbled against the wall, holding his stomach. "No, not now…" He growled backing up into the alleyway, away from seeing eyes. He slumped onto the gravel, and hunched over in pain. For weeks, Heero had not killed a human for blood. He had made a promise to himself that he wouldn't murderer another innocent person ever again, "Only for you Mina…" Heero whispered staggering away. But his ice blue eyes grew wide as he sensed a danger in the air, "Something's wrong." He yelled as he dashed to the streets.  
  
  
  
Duo carried Mina inside an apartment, and placed her on the canopy bed. "Mina? Mina are you awake?" Duo asked lifting her chin. Mina opened her violet eyes and smiled, "You know I don't go down that easily." She joked trying to raise her head. "You'll be safe here, since I've sent Zechs on a wild goose chase. So we have time to rest up and think of a plan to rescue Quatre." Duo remarked as he sat next to her. "I wonder how we are going to tell Krista this, or should we even tell her at all?" Mina wondered playing with Duo's braid. Duo grasped her hand in his and kissed it delicately, making Mina blush. "What's with all the mushy stuff?" She giggled as he kept kissing up her arm. Duo touched her face and pulled her in, his lips softly touching hers. Mina felt weak in his caress as he lay on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Her hands stroked his back as he moved down her neck, releasing the tie that bounded his hair. "Duo…" She murmured as he lifted her tanktop a bit.  
  
Across the city, Duo rummages through the debris that was once known as the weapon's store…  
  
  
  
2 Whoa, now that's a cliff hanger! TeeHee, if that's not Duo with Mina? Then who is it?! Suspense, suspense, MWHAHAHAHAHA! (Evil laugh). Next chapter: The crew is in a pickle now! Krista finally meets up with Duo, but the two find out they're too late save the ones they love. And will Mina realize in time that's not the real Duo, before she makes a big mistake! All this and more in the next chapter to come, "I've Always Loved You…" Maybe, maybe not. I'm not sure if I like that title, we'll see! Bye now! 


	30. I've Always Loved You...

Dang month, dang writer's block! This chapter's kinda forced, so sorry if it's mushy, kind of goes fast, doesn't really explain much.But that's what Next Chapters are for! OKAY, THERE WILL BE NO KILLING THE AUTHOR!!! (Hint, hint Seeress and BloodMoon)! I already have to deal with Vbabe trying to kill me, I don't need you two! Besides, you should wait till after I'm done with the story before breaking through my easy to open window and.OH CRAP! Forget what I just said, in fact, look at the blue monkey! Oooo, Oooo, blue monkey.(Makes run for it)! And LadyLavander Clearwater, you're too cute when you're hyper! But we better get you off the Prozac, before you hurt yourself.or me! LOL! Just kidding, enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
Krista busted through the cathedral's doors and tripped over the carpet, "SON OF A.!" She cussed biting her lip realizing she was in a church. Krista jumped back to her feet and looked around, "Where are they? That dang gypsy said they be here!" She whined plopping herself on the seats. The sun reflected through the stained glass windows and shined over the cross above her. "What if I was too late once again? What if I'm the only one left?" Krista wondered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She then laid back on the bench and pulled her knees close to her chest, gazing at the crucifix. "Mina, Duo, Quatre." She murmured hoping they would hear her. "Please be safe."  
  
~***~  
  
Mina moaned as Duo gently touched her stomach and kissed upon her neck, "Duo.This, this isn't." She tried to speak but was cut off by another deep kiss. "Shhhhh.." Duo hushed continuing to rub her up on her sides. Mina's mind was spinning, everything was happening so fast. She didn't want him to stop, by something was telling her other wise. Mina gasped as his hands reached up her shirt, "Duo." She whimpered letting her hands brush through his long.blonde.hair? Suddenly Mina's eyes grew wide as she held the golden strands in her grasp, "Duo?" She cried pushing him off her. "Something wrong Mina dear?" He grinned as his body transformed into Zechs. Mina tried to scream and kick him off, but the vampire was too strong for her weak state. He covered her mouth with his palm, and used the other to pin her hands down, "Stupid, stupid girl." Zechs taunted tightening the grip on her mouth. Mina squirmed underneath him, but was getting more and more exhausted. "At this rate, I won't be able to stay up. Oh God, how could I be so naive!?" She thought feeling his breath on her face. Zechs laughed as he watched her struggle, "Now, let's get you back to the Master." He spoke hoisting her off the bed.  
  
"I don't think so Zechs."  
  
Zechs glared at the figure sitting in the window frame, "Heero Yuy, should of known you come and ruin things." He scowled backing away. Heero stepped down, never taking his gaze off him. "I'm not letting you take her back to Treize." He growled flashing his fangs. "And you, are going to stop me?" Zechs chuckled, "You can barley stand on your own two feet." Heero just ignored him and charged. Zechs tossed Mina aside like a rag doll and prepared for the assault. They both tumbled to the floor, rolling about. Heero was over Zechs with his dagger, aiming for the heart. "You fool! You could have had it all, but you threw it all away for some tramp who doesn't even love you!" Zechs hissed trying to keep the knife from piercing him. Heero didn't respond as he kept driving the blade closer and closer. Finally, Zechs over powered the boy and was now above him. "How did it feel Heero, when you watched your beloved in the arms of another man? Not just once, but twice!" He mocked turning the dagger on him. Heero winced in pain as the tip of the blade started to break the skin; "I may.be a fool, about that. But I was. the only one smart enough.to see what he really wants with us! I know you're not that blind.Zechs, you know very well his intentions.and what you have to do to fill them!" Heero yelled still trying to yank the knife back. But to his surprise, Zechs had stop. His blonde locks were covering his sapphire eyes, hiding what he knew was the truth. Heero took this opportunity to throw Zechs off of him, and kicking the vampire across the face. Zechs went flying and slammed against the wall, and in a blink of an eye was punched hard in the stomach. Heero walked away from the unconscious man and lifted Mina in his arms. He then leaped out the window and down the alleyways, taking her far away from any harm.  
  
~***~  
  
"I know it's gotta be here, its just gotta!" Duo panicked searching through the rubble. He had to be quick, before the authority sees him and questions his actions. "Come on, come on!" He wailed digging deeper. "YES, HERE IT IS!" Duo gleamed as a trap door came into view. He yanked it opened and pulled out a scythe and a black cloak, "Always keep a spare, just in case of emergency." He smirked vanishing out of sight just as the cops came. "I knew this was going to happen Kats." Duo thought heading back to the cathedral. "But you just had to be the hero, didn't you..." His voice cracked as he fought back the angry he felt inside. "They won't get away with this!" Duo cried running through the crowd, not caring he was getting "the look". Finally, he made it back to the church and dashed through the doors, "MI.na?"  
  
The priest gazed up from his prayer as well as the others who sat in the benches. "Oh.I'm so sorry! Please, continue.Father! Hahahahahaha! Forgive me!" Duo apologized as he bowed repeatedly. His eyes then searched all around the room, searching for Mina. "No, this can't be! She was right here, she.she."  
  
"Is there something wrong my son?" The priest asked walking up to him. Duo turned around clutching his hair, "A woman, there was a woman in here. She was lying in that bench up front, sorta, kinda out of it. Have you seen her!?" Duo shouted getting frantic.  
  
"Hmmm.Ah yes. I did see a young woman here with dark hair."  
  
"Really!? Did you know where she went?"  
  
"I believe the security sent her out because she was sleeping on the seats. I tried to stop them, but the girl had already left."  
  
Duo felt a nauseating blow to his stomach, "Mina." He uttered running out of the cathedral. "If she left the sanctuary in her condition.Oh God, I hope I'm not to late! MINA! MINA! MIIIINNNNAAAA!!!" Duo screamed checking the back area. Still nothing, "I swear, if Zechs did anything to her.I'll.I'll." But before Duo could finish, something caught his eye. It quickly swooshed back behind the corner and then jumped to the rooftop. Duo immediately followed after it, but didn't get too far as it came back tumbling down (on him). "Owie! Owie! Ow!" Krista cried rubbing her tush. "What the hell did I land on!?" She wondered looking underneath her. Krista jumped a mile high when she realized it was a person, "HOLY SHIT! I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY! OH CRAP I KILLED A HIM! But wait, it was self- defense! Yeah that's it; that's what I'll tell them! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Krista laughed madly, not noticing he was still alive-and getting up. "Or I could hide the body, but maybe not in front of the church. But then they would never think to look in a church.or would they?"  
  
"Krista?"  
  
"Duo?"  
  
They both reached out with open arms and hugged each other, laughing with joy. "Oh my God, I can't believe it's you!" Krista cheered tightening her grip. "Me.ack!.Too!" Duo choked pulling her off. "But what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in New York?"  
  
"I came back because.well." She stuttered trying to find the right words, without making herself cry. "I was followed, and Trowa.He and this guy named.Uh, Train? Treise? Whatever, they tried to take me but I fought back and kicked some ass! So then I came back because of course I had to tell you guys but I lost Quatre's phone number so I couldn't call you and you weren't at the shop, but the shop wasn't even there! So I went searching for you guys and then I ran into that old gypsy hag and she told me something had happen to one of you but the others were at the church and so I went to the church but no one was inside so I waited and waited until I fell asleep and then some security guards woke me up thinking I was like some bum and kicked me out! So then I decided to look around back and I thought the guards were following me so I tried to jump on the rooftop but I miss and then landed on top of you and then we hugged and all that good stuff!" Duo just stared at her amazed as she stopped to take a breath. "Okay, I'm done." Krista smiled hugging him again. "Wow, um.this is a surprise Krista. And I'm happy to see you and all, but." Duo replied lowering his head. "What? What is it?" she asked becoming worried. "The gypsy was right about one thing, something has happened.to Quatre." Duo spoke gazing away. Krista stood there speechless as all her fears became true, "No.No." Were the only words she could speak as a smiling image of Quatre faded away.  
  
~***~  
  
The sun was sinking in beyond the clouds, changing the once blue sky to a reddish glaze. Heero flew against the wind and landed easily inside a window, still holding Mina within his grasp. He carefully placed her on the bed, brushing away the raven locks that covered her face. "Heero?" Mina uttered regaining consciousness. "I'm sorry." He whispered gently stroking her cheek with his hand. Mina sat up and stared at the man once known as her enemy, gazing into his ocean filled eyes. "I'm sorry for everything.though no words will ever be enough, for you to forgive me." Heero apologized sitting down next to her. "What's with all the sentimental crap? You know I don't like that shit." Mina joked forcing a smile. They sat there in awkward silence, only hearing the commotion brought by the streets below. "I didn't want to." Heero suddenly announced out of the blue. "What do you mean?" Mina questioned as she turned towards him. "Back then when we first met, all I ever wanted was for you to be by my side." He breathed clasping his hands together. "Whatever made me think I could trust him, when he was the one who.But he told me, if I wanted to make you a vampire, I must kill all the ones you love and cherish. So I would be the only thing in your life, so I would be the only thing you love.And I believed him." Memories soon flooded Mina's mind, as she saw herself screaming when Heero had murdered her family. That day, that horrid day she could never forget. Everything that was good inside her, died the morning he had walked in her life. And she swore on her family's grave, she would never forgive him and end his life like he did to theirs. "So, you thought by murdering my Mom, my Father, my sister that I would love you back?" Mina asked forcing the vampire to look her in the eyes. "I know, I wasn't thinking." He answered trying to pull away. "I just.I just.wanted you to love me."  
  
Mina lifted his chin and kissed him softly on the lips, "I do, Heero. Even though I've always told myself I didn't."  
  
"I've always loved you."  
  
Heero stood there in shock, never expecting for her to return his feelings. And then, he smiled. A real smile, because for once in his life, he was truly happy. Heero returned the kiss back, and Mina gratefully took it. Delicately embracing one another, as they fell gently upon the bed.  
  
  
  
Now what do you suppose that means? Hmmm.But don't you worry, all.okay most of your questions will be answered! Did Mina and Heero.Why is Quatre captured? What is Treize's true purpose? What is the Dark Moon? Where is Wufei? How come Zechs keeps getting his ass kicked? And can Duo and Krista figure out a plan, or will they just get a burger instead? Find out in the next chapter to come: "My China Doll"  
  
The time has come, for you to be mine.  
  
My little China doll 


	31. Trivia Game!

Hello, here's a little trivia game just for you Vampire Wars readers to test your knowledge on all 30 chapters! Just write your answers on a piece of paper or remember them, BUT NO CHEATING! Don't look through each chapter for the answer, just take a guess. Most are pretty "No Duh" questions, just have fun with it, and answers will be at the end!  
  
  
  
  
  
1) What is Krista's last name?  
  
A. Kisato  
  
B. Noventra  
  
C. Rababra  
  
D. Noventa  
  
  
  
2) In the beginning of the story, what did Krista see in the store window that saved her life from Trowa?  
  
A. A stake  
  
B. A cross necklace  
  
C. A 24 caliber  
  
D. Garlic  
  
  
  
3) What did Krista do to make Trowa laugh?  
  
A. Wrote him a ticket  
  
B. Tickled him  
  
C. Read him his rights  
  
D. Told him he was under arrest  
  
4) What book did Trowa have that belong to Duo's sister?  
  
A. Of Mice and Men  
  
B. Hamlet  
  
C. Catcher in the Rye  
  
D. To Kill a Mocking Bird  
  
5) What was Duo's sisters name?  
  
A. Melissa  
  
B. Miranda  
  
C. Mirinda  
  
D. Uno  
  
6) How long has Mina been a vampire?  
  
A. 200 years  
  
B. 100 years  
  
C. 300 years  
  
D. 400 years  
  
7) Who made Heero a vampire?  
  
A. Zechs  
  
B. Trowa  
  
C. Treize  
  
D. I never said  
  
8) What kind of store does Quatre own?  
  
A. Book store  
  
B. Candy store  
  
C. Clothes store  
  
D. Weapon store  
  
9) Where does Krista live?  
  
A. Chicago  
  
B. New York  
  
C. Michigan  
  
D. China  
  
10) What kind of weapon does Mina use?  
  
A. Gun  
  
B. Sword  
  
C. Scythe  
  
D. Knife  
  
11) Why does Wufei hate Duo now?  
  
A. Because he saved a vampire  
  
B. Because he betrayed him  
  
C. Because he left him  
  
D. Because he's stupid  
  
12) What is the Dark Moon?  
  
A. The death of mankind  
  
B. The rebirth of the world  
  
C. The day vampires will rule the world  
  
D. I never said  
  
13) Who killed Wufei's Mother?  
  
A. Treize  
  
B. Heero  
  
C. A wanderer  
  
D. Zechs  
  
14) Where did Mina and Duo go in "Mina's Day off"?  
  
A. The carnival  
  
B. The ice skating rink  
  
C. The park  
  
D. The rooftops  
  
15) What restaurant did Quatre take Krista too on there date?  
  
A. Maroonie's  
  
B. Olive Garden  
  
C. McDonalds  
  
D. Phillo's  
  
16) How did Quatre become a vampire?  
  
A. Zechs made him one  
  
B. He asked Mina too  
  
C. He asked Krista too  
  
D. Treize made him one  
  
17) What kind of women does Treize prefer?  
  
A. Asians  
  
B. Big breasted  
  
C. Dark hair (Brunettes)  
  
D. Any woman  
  
18) What color are Mina's eyes?  
  
A. Blue  
  
B. Violet  
  
C. Green  
  
D. Brown  
  
19) Who trained Duo to become a vampire hunter?  
  
A. Wufei  
  
B. He trained himself  
  
C. Vash and Rick  
  
D. Rash and Monty  
  
20) What did Treize used to make Trowa and Zechs stronger?  
  
A. A gem  
  
B. Bit them  
  
C. Gave them blood  
  
D. Threw dust on them  
  
21) What's Krista's favorite color?  
  
A. Purple  
  
B. White  
  
C. Green  
  
D. She doesn't have one  
  
22) Did Wufei ever save Duo's life? And if so, how?  
  
A. No, Wufei would never save a vampire lover's life  
  
B. Yes, he pushed him down and took two daggers for him  
  
C. Yes, he saved him from Treize  
  
D. No, Duo is the one who saved his life  
  
23) Who killed Krista's parents?  
  
A. Trowa  
  
B. Treize  
  
C. Mina  
  
D. They had a heart attack  
  
24) What did Mina use to do each time she came to Quatre's store?  
  
A. Break his stuff  
  
B. Knock over the weapons  
  
C. Drive a motorcycle through his window  
  
D. All of the above  
  
25) Who is Krista's Captain in New York (Boss)?  
  
A. Rogers  
  
B. Thompson  
  
C. Smith  
  
D. Peterson  
  
26) In what order does the strongest to weakest vampire go in?  
  
A. Treize, Heero, Zechs, Trowa, Mina, Krista and Quatre  
  
B. Treize, Zechs, Heero, Mina, Trowa, Krista and Quatre  
  
C. Treize, Zechs, Heero, Trowa, Mina, Krista and Quatre  
  
D. Treize, Zechs, Heero, Trowa, Mina, Quatre and Krista  
  
27) Mina came from where?  
  
A. Africa  
  
B. Canada  
  
C. New York  
  
D. Tokyo  
  
28) How did Duo first greet Krista?  
  
A. He ran her over  
  
B. Stopped her with his death scythe  
  
C. Bumped into her at the park  
  
D. Saved her from Trowa  
  
29) Why did Heero kill Mina's family?  
  
A. Because Treize told him too  
  
B. Because he was bored  
  
C. Because Mina ignored him  
  
D. Because Mina would love him and only him  
  
30) What did Zechs pretend to be to lure Mina over when she was vampire hunting?  
  
A. A customer  
  
B. A business man  
  
C. A woman  
  
D. Duo  
  
31) Why does Duo hate Trowa so much?  
  
A. He killed his sister  
  
B. He stole his book  
  
C. He attacked him  
  
D. He's a vampire  
  
32) What kind of car does Quatre have?  
  
A. A convertible  
  
B. A pinto  
  
C. A van  
  
D. A truck  
  
33) Who made Krista a vampire?  
  
A. Heero  
  
B. Treize  
  
C. Trowa  
  
D. Zechs  
  
34) How did Quatre know it was Duo who saved him before they became friends?  
  
A. Recognized his face  
  
B. Recognized his voice  
  
C. Recognized his hair  
  
D. Recognized his scythe  
  
35) Why did Trowa slap Krista when she kissed his hand?  
  
A. Because he doesn't like her  
  
B. Because she touched him  
  
C. Because she's dirty and beneath him  
  
D. Because he can  
  
36) In the "Vampire Wars Spoof Page Sequel" Why did Wufei get mad and start attacking the crew?  
  
A. Because they made fun of him  
  
B. Because Mina stole his sword  
  
C. Because he wasn't in the first Spoof Page  
  
D. Because Duo was hitting on him  
  
37) And last.Why is my name Letainajup and what anime character is it based after?  
  
  
  
Hurh! I'm not giving you a choice, it's a thinking question! Have fun ;p  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1) What is Krista's last name?  
  
D. Noventa (Detective Noventa/Krista Noventa, you get it)  
  
2) In the beginning of the story, what did Krista see in the store window that saved her life from Trowa?  
  
B. A cross necklace  
  
3) What did Krista do to make Trowa laugh?  
  
C. Read him his rights  
  
4) What book did Trowa have that belong to Duo's sister?  
  
A. Of Mice and Men  
  
5) What was Duo's sisters name?  
  
B. Miranda  
  
6) How long has Mina been a vampire?  
  
A. 200 years  
  
7) Who made Heero a vampire?  
  
C. Treize (It's pretty obvious since Heero was loyal to him for a while)  
  
8) What kind of store does Quatre own?  
  
D. Weapon store  
  
9) Where does Krista live?  
  
C. Michigan  
  
10) What kind of weapon does Mina use?  
  
B. Sword  
  
11) Why does Wufei hate Duo now?  
  
A. Because he saved a vampire  
  
12) What is the Dark Moon?  
  
C. The day vampires will rule the world  
  
13) Who killed Wufei's Mother?  
  
A. Treize (Never really said, but a lot of hints point to it)  
  
14) Where did Mina and Duo go in "Mina's Day off"?  
  
B. The ice skating rink (Remember she got mad a Krista for making Quatre a vampire and they went ice skating)  
  
15) What restaurant did Quatre take Krista too on there date?  
  
D. Phillo's (Now that one was a toughie)  
  
16) How did Quatre become a vampire?  
  
C. He asked Krista too  
  
17) What kind of women does Treize prefer?  
  
A. Asians (I would of also accepted brunettes, but it's Asian women he really likes)  
  
18) What color are Mina's eyes?  
  
B. Violet  
  
19) Who trained Duo to become a vampire hunter?  
  
D. Rash and Monty  
  
20) What did Treize used to make Trowa and Zechs stronger?  
  
A. A gem  
  
21) What's Krista's favorite color?  
  
C. Green (Remember she had a green pen, or she wore a green dress) ;p  
  
22) Did Wufei ever save Duo's life? And if so, how?  
  
B. Yes, he pushed him down and took two daggers for him (I would also accepted yes from Treize, but it was Treize's shadow he saved him from)  
  
23) Who killed Krista's parents?  
  
A. Trowa (Treize told him too just like he did with Heero)  
  
24) What did Mina use to do each time she came to Quatre's store?  
  
D. All of the above (She likes to mess up his store)  
  
25) Who is Krista's Captain in New York (Boss)?  
  
A. Rogers (Peterson is her Michigan Boss)  
  
26) In what order does the strongest to weakest vampire go in?  
  
C. Treize, Zechs, Heero, Trowa, Mina, Krista and Quatre (Treize is the strongest, who made Zechs, then Heero, then Heero made Trowa, then Mina, then Krista who made Quatre)  
  
27) Mina came from where?  
  
D. Tokyo (Came from, not born from)  
  
28) How did Duo first greet Krista?  
  
B. Stopped her with his death scythe (She was chasing after Trowa remember)  
  
29) Why did Heero kill Mina's family?  
  
A. Because Treize told him too  
  
D. Because Mina would love him and only him (I'll accept both)  
  
30) What did Zechs pretend to be to lure Mina over when she was vampire hunting?  
  
C. A woman (Remember she heard a woman scream and found him lying on the ground)  
  
31) Why does Duo hate Trowa so much?  
  
A. He killed his sister  
  
32) What kind of car does Quatre have?  
  
C. A van  
  
33) Who made Krista a vampire?  
  
A. Heero  
  
34) How did Quatre know it was Duo who saved him before they became friends?  
  
D. Recognized his scythe (Because Duo had boughtin it from his store)  
  
35) Why did Trowa slap Krista when she kissed his hand?  
  
B. Because she touched him (Pretty much, it's you don't touch me, I touch you kind a thing)  
  
36) In the "Vampire Wars Spoof Page Sequel" Why did Wufei get mad and start attacking the crew?  
  
C. Because he wasn't in the first Spoof Page  
  
37) And last.Why is my name Letainajup and what anime character is it based after?  
  
In my summary of me, I explained Iris gave me that name but I could only fit Letainajup on my AOL screen name instead of Letaina Jupitan, which is based after Sailor Jupiter from Sailor Moon (In English dub version, her name is Leta).  
  
  
  
*DID YOU GUYS HAVE FUN? I SURE DID, EVEN I FORGOT SOME OF THE ANSWERS AND HAD TO LOOK THEM UP! NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY SOON, LOVE YOU MUCHO!* 


	32. My China Doll...

Hi again! Miss me, I know I did! LOL! So did you like my Trivia game, I had fun with that (though I didn't know most of the answers either so don't feel bad Lady LC)! Vbabe you're just dumb, how could you not know most of it! Grrrrrrrr!!!!! Are you having fun moving Seeress? And as for you BloodMoon (takes out Bazooka) Bring it on! J/K! My story is sounding like a soap opera I swear, hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Treize looked up from his drinking and smirked at the blonde beauty lying unconscious upon the platform. "Soon, soon everything shall be mine. This world, these people, and even her.shall be mine." He spoke demonically stroking Quatre's face. And in a blink of an eye he was gone amongst the shadows, leaving Quatre alone once more.  
  
~***~  
  
"IT CAN'T BE TRUE, IT CAN'T BE!" Krista screamed as she fell to her knees, letting her blood tears fall down. Duo forced the girl back to her feet and shook her a bit, "Get a hold of yourself Krista! We're going to save him; it's not over yet! So please, stop crying. We will get Quatre back, I promise you!" Krista nodded and wiped her tears away, "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just.a lot of shits been happening right now, and this doesn't make it better."  
  
"I know, but we have to be strong, for Quatre's sake."  
  
"Yeah, for Quatre's sake! And even.OH MY GOD, MINA! WE FORGOT ABOUT MINA!"  
  
"I haven't forgotten about."  
  
"COME ON WE GOTTA SAVE HER!" Krista shouted snatching Duo before he could finish. The night was almost over, and dawn was approaching fast. The two searched the city streets and other "suspicious" places hoping Mina would be there, but to no avail. "FUCK!" Duo cussed slamming his fist into a brick wall. Krista watched as Duo fought back all his anger, knowing very well he was suffering the most. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled (which Duo returned and straightened back up), "Thanks Krista." He replied gazing out at the people who were heading for work. "They don't know, do they?" Krista wondered suddenly feeling a pain in her stomach. Duo just shook his head and brushed the bangs from his sapphire eyes. "And it's best if they didn't, let them live their lives to the fullest." "You're right, I sure wouldn't want to know vampires are trying to take over the world and that we could die anytime." Krista agreed still holding her belly. Duo let out a sigh and put on his signature grin, "Well I don't know about you, but I sure could go for a burger right now." Krista just gave him the look and pointed to her wristwatch, "It's six a clock in the morning, where are we suppose to get a hamburger at this time?!" "At Joe's 24 hour Burger Shack, duh!" Duo remarked like she should of known and started heading in that direction. All Krista could do was follow, as a sweat drop formed over her head.  
  
~***~  
  
The sun slowly peeked inside the room where Mina laid fast asleep, lightly shining its rays upon her elegant face. She grunted and rolled over, trying to avoid the light. Finally she opened her eyes and peered out the window, watching the sunrise above the clouds. "Oh, my aching head! It feels like a was hit by a truck, and struck by lightning, six times." Mina bellowed holding her noggin. But she soon snapped back to reality when she realized she wasn't wearing anything and was lying in a strange bed. Mina started to get frantic and was about to leap out, when she notice an old too familiar face lying next to her, naked as well. Mina sat there opened jawed as Heero slumbered, his pale chest slowly rising up and down as he breathed. "Wha.what have I." She stuttered pulling the covers around her. Memories soon flooded her mind as she remembered Zechs attacking her, and everything becoming a blur after that. "He.he must of drugged me and." Mina looked at Heero again and gently stroked his cheek, "And you saved me." A sad image reflected in her violet eyes as she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips before getting dress and disappearing out the window. Heero stirred a bit and moved onto his side, unaware that his love had vanished from his embrace.  
  
~***~  
  
"Are you done yet?" Krista asked as she watched Duo scarf down his six burger. "Ahhhh.now that's good eaten!" Duo smirked as he lay back in his chair and patted his belly. Krista slightly chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Well, if you're done, I like to get back to finding Mina." Duo nodded since his mouth was full of fries and sat up, "Muuffguuchu!" He mumbled spitting out some food.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, Onward Ho!"  
  
"Did you just call me a ho?  
  
"NO! I said Onward Ho! Not you as a ho, because you're not really and."  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Duo fell to the ground with a very large bump on his head as Krista stormed off, puffy cheeks and all. "We'll cover more ground if we split up." Krista spoke as she waited for Duo to catch up. "Split up, are you sure? I mean it's a big city and you really don't know it that well, not to mention if we are separated then who knows what they can do to you!" Duo cried running up to the Detective. "Excuse me? Are you saying I'm gonna get in trouble because I'm weak?!" "Well, yeah." Duo answered back confused why she didn't get it the first time. Krista gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, ready to pound him again. "Look, if we split up we can search more of the city and right now we have nothing to fear because it's morning. We can meet back here before sunset, and figure out what to do then. But hopefully, we'll have found Mina and then kick some vampire ass!" "Are you forgetting that some vampires can be out during the day?!" Duo mentioned as Krista snapped from her fighting stance. "Oh yeah, but they won't attack as in broad daylight.would they?"  
  
"You never know."  
  
"DUOOOOO!!!!" Krista began to whine. "I know I'm not as strong as Mina or you, but I won't stop till I know Mina and Quatre are safe! So we can sit here and argue all day, or we can split up and look for her! It's your choice bustard!"  
  
Duo stared down the little Asian girl, but soon gave him. "It's just like before." He murmured turning around, "Alright, but we meet back here an hour before sunset, got it?!" Krista just smirked and gave him a thumbs up, "You got it!" And with that, both sped off in opposite directions hoping they would find Mina.  
  
~***~  
  
Heero awoke to find that he was alone, that Mina had simply left him. "Mina." Heero whispered staring out at the opened window. The wind began to pick up and blow his brunette hair back; there was something evil in the air. Heero quickly threw his clothes back on and took one more look outside, "He's coming." And as if the wind heard him, it started to become stronger. Heero just stood there and waited till it finally died down before leaping out and ignoring its warning.  
  
~***~  
  
The day was almost over and still there was no sign of Mina; Krista was losing hope. "Where could she be?" The detective whimpered leaning against the stoned building. In her heart she thought the worst, that Mina was captured or even killed just like Quatre was. "NO!" She cried regaining her confidence. "They are safe and we're going to find them.YOU HEAR THAT!" Krista shouted forgetting she was in public. "Hmmm, better head back and meet Duo before he lectures me again and." All of a sudden, something leaped over the apartments above her. It moved quickly and continued to jump from building to building, "It can't be." Krista uttered as she followed the all too familiar shadow.  
  
~***~  
  
"Master?" Trowa called as he stepped through Treize's chambers. The room was empty, except for Quatre who still lay unconscious over the stand. Trowa scowled at the boy, hating him with all his might. This was the child who thought he could touch his beloved, who thought he could.Trowa snatched Quatre's neck and squeezed it tightly, exposing his fangs. Finally he let go, knowing very well he couldn't kill him like that and if he did, Treize would have his head. "Why would he leave the chambers before the sun has even set?" Trowa thought watching the last bit of light get swallowed.  
  
~***~  
  
Duo impatiently tapped his foot and glanced at his wristwatch, "That dang woman!" He mumbled as he walked into the alleyway. Not too far away, Krista still was chasing the mysterious figure. "WAIT!" She called out. But the person didn't seemed to hear her as they continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop. Finally Krista was able to catch up to them,  
  
"WAIT.MINA!"  
  
Mina turned around and was surprise to see her friend standing behind her, "Krista? What are you." But before she could finish, Krista ran up and hugged her. "OH MINA, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I WAS SO WORRIED AND SO WAS DUO, BUT ME MORE! OH YOU DON'T KNOW HOW GOOD IT IS TOO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Mina just smiled and stroked the young girl's hair, "Me too." She spoke hugging her back. "Mina?" Krista started to speak wondering why Mina was not only hugging her back but also holding her really tight. "So beautiful as always, my China doll." And before Krista could react, Mina yanked her hair and kissed her roughly on the lips. Krista pulled away and covered her mouth, "Mina.what the hell are?." The dark skinned beauty just laughed and flashed her fangs, "What's wrong, afraid I'll bite?" Krista watched as Mina's body began to deform and turn into a taller and muscular figure, "You.you're." Treize licked his lips and chuckled at the shocked child, "A God? Why yes, yes I am." Krista tried to run away, but found her body frozen by his stare. He slowly wrapped his hands around her waist and ran his tongue down her neck, making her shiver. "Such soft and luscious skin you have, it's making me go crazy." Krista tried to push and shove the massive vampire off her, but it was no use. She then started to scratch him, hoping he would let go. Treize smirked as the cut started to bleed and immediately heal itself, "Now, now behave yourself or you might get hurt, in the fun way." Krista started to panic and struggle in his grasp, losing her strength as she did. "HELP ME, SOMEONE! ANYONE! DUO PLEASE HELP!" Krista screamed at the top of her lungs in her last attempt to be saved. Treize could only laugh at the girl's pitiful efforts, "Cry all you want child, no one will come. And even if they did, I would crush them." He then got really close to her face, forcing Krista to look in his eyes. "I need you and the others to fulfill my wish." He whispered coming close to her again. "With.what?" Krista stuttered feeling the depths of hell surround her. Treize was only an inch from her ear as he softly spoke, "The end of mankind." Krista's emerald eyes grew wide with fear as those words repeated in her head, that the world would end because of her.  
  
  
  
There's the No-Endings I do, "Snickers". But you can't kill me, I'm too cute to die! What is going to happen to Krista? Will Duo save her in time? Why did Mina run off and where too? And why does Treize need Mina, Quatre and Krista to end mankind? All this and more in the next chapter to come of "Vampire Wars"! 


	33. Possession

Tee-Hee! I'm back like after months! I've been really lazy this past days and at the same time extremely busy with work and school. I assumed most got bored with my story so I had no inspiration to go back, until BloodMoon made that review. Thanks girl, I pushed myself to finish this chapter. Hope everyone else enjoys it, and I will make sure the next chapter won't take as long!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo rushed through the streets of New York, cursing obscenities underneath his breath. "That Idiot, I should have never listened to her! Why do I keep falling for the "I can take care of myself but I really can't routine?!" He sighed as he kept on running. There was so much on Duo's mind right now, with Mina, Quatre, the Dark Moon, and now Krista. He just couldn't take it anymore, "DAMN IT!" Duo shouted falling to his knees. "I can't do this alone..." He whispered feeling his emotions take over. "Mina...MINA WHERE ARE YOU!!!" Duo cried hearing his words echo throughout the city, hoping the one person he wanted would hear it.  
  
~***~  
  
Treize laughed again seeing the expression Krista had on her face, finding her fear quit amusing. "The end of..mankind?" Krista stuttered feeling her knees give in. "That's right." Treize answered grasping her shoulders so she wouldn't fall. "We vampires are the rightful rulers of this world, or so to speak I am the rightful ruler. Needless to say I will get what I want, and what I want is..." Treize spoke in a low seductive tone lifting up her chin, and with a smirk biting her lip. That was the last straw for Krista as she went to slap him. Treize just caught her hand and slapped her right back, letting her dangle. "Enough of this, time to take you back my little China Doll." He grinned picking her up. Krista was too shock to do anything (especially after being hit so hard) as Treize carried her off. "I'm sorry, everyone..." She thought as she felt the last bit of her strength fade away...  
  
~***~  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Trowa looked up at Zechs who appeared from the shadows, "This boy, that's what." Trowa snapped as he threw a dagger past Quatre's head. "Well you need to get over that." The blonde bishonen replied brushing back his hair. "Like you need to get over being defeated by that girl, and not just any girl, a lower class half vampire one." Trowa sneered throwing another dagger at Quatre. Zechs snatched the knife before it hit him and in an instant threw Trowa against the wall and stabbed his hand, "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!" Zechs growled pushing the blade in deeper. Trowa only stared at his superior with a bored expression, "Are you done?" He spoke unimpressed by his tactics. Zechs finally let him go and leaned against the wall, "So where is the Master anyways?" He asked watching Trowa pull the knife from his palm. "Probably getting another woman to play with." Trowa remarked observing his wound heal. Zechs chuckled from his remark and grinned, "Oh, you mean with Krista?" Trowa's jaded eyes grew wide as he turned towards him, "What did you say?" A smirk formed on his lips as he headed out the door, "Don't play dumb Trowa, you know very well about the Master's fascination with Asian women, and your Krista dear is no exception." He busted up laughing as Trowa clenched his fist in anger. "It....it can't be true! He wouldn't, he knows that I claimed her! She belongs to me!" He shouted pounding the wall. Quatre still laid upon the platform in a deep sleep, but still being able to hear every word that was said.  
  
~***~  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" Krista attempted again, trying to break free of the Monster's grasp. Treize just ignored the girl and continued to hold her tight. "Be patient my dear, I'll put you down once we get back to my bedroom chambers." He chuckled getting ready to transport back. Just then, a sword flew down and landed right in front of his Excellency. "What is this?" Treize mumbled as he peered on up. Wufei stood upon a pole, glaring down at his eternal enemy. "That's as far as you go!" He cried as he leaped into the air and charged for the vampire. Treize just waited, still with that smirk on his face as Wufei came towards him. A force field blocked his attack as the hunter flew backwards and smashed in the stone wall. "Tsk Tsk....Really Wufei, you should know by now that you can not harm me." Treize smirked watching Wufei stumble to his feet. "I....I will defeat you! No matter where you go, or how many more years it takes. I will not rest until I've killed you!" Wufei cried charging for him once more.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Krista screamed as Treize lifted up his hand. Wind started to pick up and push the Hunter back, "This is too easy, it was so much entertaining back then." Treize taunted making Wufei angrier. Krista gazed at the boy and saw how hard he fought even though the odds were against him. "If he hasn't given up all these years, then neither will I!" Krista thought as she grabbed Treize's cheeks and pulled them. Trieze stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the girl who was yanking on his cheeks, "What on earth?...." But in all his confusion, he didn't notice the sword soaring at him and straight through his neck. Treize stood there in total shock, giving Krista the opportunity to jump from his arms and far away as possible. Wufei got in a fighting stance and waited for his next move. To both of their surprise, Trieze was just standing there with his head back laughing. "Fools, this has only angered me." He spoke demonically as he slowly withdrew the blade and tossed it back to him. The cut instantly healed and the blood spilt soon disappeared, "I grow tired of these interruptions Dear, so just come back to me with out a fight? Save us both the trouble hmmm.?" He proposed headed towards the frighten child. Wufei stepped in front of her and started to recite a chant, "Ka Mei Ching Doi Su Mamoru Ikudesa! Ka Mei Ching Doi Su Mamoru Ikudesa!" A bright light then began to form around the two as Treize backed up. "Grrrr..This cursed light!" He growled pulling his cape over his eyes.  
  
"KA MEI CHING DOI SU MAMORU IKUDESA!" Wufei shouted making the light shine even brighter. "I guess this calls for a change of plans." Treize murmured vanishing from sight. Krista let out a big sigh as she fell on her butt, "HOLY SHIT, I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!" She bellowed grasping her heart. Wufei just ignored her and glared at the spot his enemy had vanished from.  
  
"Aren't you going to correct me?" Krista asked crossing her arms.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Correct me; you know when I said I thought I was going to die? Technically I can't die since I'm like already sort of dead." She gleamed with a huge smile on her face. Her grin so faded as Wufei's sword was brought to her face, "Eeep.." Krista gulped forgetting that he wanted her dead. Wufei's dark eyes narrowed at the Detective; filled with resentment. "This is for mankind and all the innocents who will suffer because of you." He said softly as he raised his blade up. Krista could only watch in horror as the man who saved her was about to chop her head off. "But, it's for the benefit of mankind." Krista thought gazing at the Hunter. "If I am responsible or a part of mankind's destruction, then it's better off that I am dead.." She whispered as Wufei brought his sword down.  
  
~***~  
  
Heero dashed through the streets, scanning everyone and everything that walked on by. "Mina.." Heero uttered as her image faded away. "Where did you go? Why did you?...." He pondered stopping to rest. Heero was using too much of his energy, making him weak and vulnerable. His breath was cutting off short, and his eyes were becoming as clear as water. "I need it..I can't control these urges anymore." Heero was about to collapse when he noticed a building in front of him. "Perfect." He smirked as he used the last bit of his strength to enter the hospital.  
  
~***~  
  
Krista opened her eye and realized she was still in one piece, "What the.." She stammered as she glanced up at Wufei walking away. "But..But why!?" Krista stuttered wondering why he let her live. "He had the perfect chance and I was actually going to let him, so why did he not?!" Krista bit her lip and finally got on her feet. "Men are so confusing." She stated puffing her cheeks. But her expression soon changed and she turned back towards Wufei, "Thank you." She smiled heading off to meet Duo.  
  
~***~  
  
Wufei soared through the sky; the moon shining in the night. Gracefully landing on top of the building in front of him and closing his eyes.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"This is for mankind and all the innocents who will suffer because of you." He said softly as he raised his blade up. He watched as fear swarmed into the vampire girl, her emerald eyes anticipating death. "The only good vampire, is a dead vampire." Wufei reminded himself as he brought his blade down. Suddenly his Mother's image appeared right before his eyes, in the exact spot Krista was in. Her frighten expression was the same as the girl's. Wufei stopped and pulled back, "Why was I seeing my Mother's image?" With a snarl, he withdrew his blade and placed it back in its holster. Leaving the child once more...  
  
*Flash*  
  
Wufei shook it off and reached for his sword, "This is not the end; I will train much harder and become much stronger. You'll see, and then all you vampires won't have a chance." He then brought his knife towards his face and stared at his reflection, "I will have vengeance for you Mother. And then we can finally be.."  
  
"Together.."  
  
  
  
Yah I know, a forced chapter is never really good one - sorry. But with Heero and the hospital thing, it's suppose to be he's going in there to drink the blood bags and not the sick people (I forgot no one thinks like me). Oh well, next chapter: Mina is still missing, and Krista and Duo can't seem to find each other. But is that the Master's plan, or does he have something else in store for the crew? Find out next time, see ya! 


	34. Heero's Past

*Peeks into room with puppy eyes* Are you guys mad? I know it takes me a while to update *she whines as she throws in new chapter* But I would love to have more free time without college, working 6 days a week and wanting to draw more (as I said before I'm an artist not a writer damn it)! But it makes me happy that you guys like my story, so I will push myself more so no one will hit me with large objects ;p No more sugar for you BloodMoon, God knows your hyper enough without it (J/K)! As for vampire-fan1 *pries poor chibi-Duo from her grasp* We need him alive for the next chapter *throws him into oncoming traffic* Anyways, thanks again (Moonlit Mage - whom I'm glad you and your friend "Heart this story" and Miru-chan - who thinks like me :p for continuing to read this!) Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Year, enjoy the chapter! Thanks for the reviews (keep them coming)!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"God that feels better."  
  
Heero threw aside an empty blood bag and wiped the remainder from his mouth. The vampire stretched upon the Hospital rooftop and gazed at the night sky. "I can't go on like this." He muttered feeling the blood circulate throughout his body. How good it felt to have blood back in his system; the taste, the texture, the smell.The wind gently blew across Heero's dark chestnut hair as he softly touched his lips and remembered.  
  
"Mina."  
  
The thought of her made him ache inside, "How long has it been since I last saw you?" Heero asked himself seeing her beautiful face. He imagined holding her in his arms once more and never letting go, as they embraced each other under the moonlit sky and made love. "WHY?!" Heero screamed reaching towards her. "If you always loved me, then why did you run away?!" He cried trying to touch the image he saw before him. Mina just smiled sweetly and touched his cheek, whispering those words he'd so long to hear.  
  
"I've always loved you.Heero"  
  
Ever since the day he first laid eyes on Minako Kisato, he knew she had to be his. But that was his first mistake, to force someone to love you. His second mistake was listening to Treize Kushrenada; believing she could love him back by destroying everything she holds dear. But even after that, Mina still loved him. No matter how much she denied the fact; no matter how hard she tried to run away. "I do anything for you Mina, even if it means going against everything I believe in. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matter." Heero bit his lip trying to control the urge he felt for more blood, the urge to kill again. "And I swear I will stop that man before he ever lays a hand on you; him or that lackey Zechs, or even....Trowa."  
  
Trowa Barton, his old and dearest friend. Now trapped in the same predicament as he once was with Mina, except this time Treize wasn't going to allow him to have Krista. Heero tried to warn Trowa, but it was too late. If only he had listen to him, if only he wasn't so corrupted by that son of a bitch Treize. If only..  
  
They had never met him in the first place..  
  
*Flash*  
  
"COME ON, HURRY UP!" Shouted the young man as he waved his hand to his friend. "Hold on a sec, there's no fire Yuy." Trowa smiled as he walked up to Heero. Heero just threw back his scarf and grinned, "I know, I just want to get to work as soon as possible okay?" This time it was Trowa's turn to grin as he nudges his pal in the arm, "Could it be to see Ms. Relina Dorlen hmmm?" Heero's cheeks turned red as he coughed and tried to hide his embarrassment, "I just don't want to be late, that's all *ahem*" Trowa could only smile and shrug, "Alright, I'll play along. Only because I don't want to see you turn any redder Yuy." They both laughed and continued on there way, unaware of the danger lurking close behind them.  
  
The bell on the door rang, as a girl with dark blonde hair smiled. "Mr. Yuy, Mr. Barton, good to see you so early." Heero took his scarf off and blushed, "Well I..I..uh.."  
  
"Well you two shouldn't be here for another 20 minutes."  
  
An elderly man with glasses came from the back and placed a book in the shelves that covered the small place. "It's only because Yuy insisted we do Mr. Smith, mostly on Ms. Relina's account." Relina giggled from his remark as Heero kicked Trowa in the leg, still red as an apple. Outside the tiny bookstore, a man stood across the road grinning at the boy and the plans he had in store for him..  
  
~***~  
  
"Goodnight Yuy, I'll see you in the morning." Trowa shouted as he waved goodbye to his friend. Heero waved back and pulled his coat collar closer; a chill was in the air. The streets were deserted, except for a few drunks and strays running about. Heero picked up the pace a bit and tried to hurry back to his home. Suddenly he heard footsteps tracing behind him. Heero turned around, but to his surprise he saw no one. He just shrugged it off and continued on his way, but the footsteps could still be heard. Heero started to walk faster, and so did the person behind him. He looked over his shoulder and a man could be seen coming straight for the young boy. Heero stopped and was about to speak, when a hand came from no where and covered his mouth. It dragged him into the alleyway and slammed him against the wall, "I'll be taking your money now." The stranger hissed as he held a pocket blade under Heero's chin. But even before Heero could react, a hand snatched the stranger's neck and lifted him high in the air. Heero slid to the ground, still aching from hitting the wall. He heard the man's cries and a snap; then silence. The stranger's limp body was thrown to the side and the dark figure kneeled in front of Heero, extending his hand towards him. Heero slowly gazed at the mysterious man who saved hi life and was about to thank him when the man grasped his neck. He yanked him towards his face; close enough that he could see his demonic eyes. The man then licked the side of his throat and bite hard into it, making Heero scream out in pain. A dog howled in the night, drowning out the boy's cries. The reflection in Heero's eyes disappeared as he fell to the floor barely breathing. A laugh came from the man as he wiped the blood from his mouth, "Does it hurt, Heero Yuy?" He spoke lifting Heero's chin with his finger. "Do you want this pain to stop; do you want to live Heero?" All Heero could do was gasp for air as the stranger stood up, "Answer me Heero, do you wish to live? Do you wish to see your family again, your friends, or Relina?" The thought of that made Heero ache even more. Why was he asking him these things? Of course he wanted to live! Who wants to die without seeing there family or friends again, without falling in love or ever getting married, without saying goodbye..A tear fell from his eye as the man laughed at his pain. "So what is your decision? To die Heero, or to live forever and be like me?" The choice was clear to him, he wanted to live. But if only he knew what was in store for him, he would have never agreed to sell his soul to that monster..  
  
Treize Kushrenada..  
  
The blood dripped from his wrist and into Heero's mouth and the transformation began. As the screams were once again drowned by the creatures of the night, ignoring the boy as he died.  
  
~***~  
  
The streets were quieter then usual that day as pair of shoes stopped in front of the Book Store; the boy grinning with pleasure. The little bell rang over the door as Mr. Smith looked up from his desk, "Why you're here early again Yu..AAAACCCKKKK!!!!!!" Relina and Trowa came running into the room as they heard the cries of Mr. Smith, "MR. SMITH WHAT IS IT, WHAT'S WRONG?!" Trowa shouted stopping dead in his tracks, his eyes wide with shock. "It can't be.."  
  
Heero held Mr. Smith by his neck in mid air, tightening the grasp he had upon him until it snapped. "HEERO!" Trowa ran towards his friend, but Heero just flung the body at him making them fly off to the side and hitting the candles on the walls. The candles fell to the floor and quickly spread, surrounding the boy as he turned around and grinned. Relina screamed as she saw her boss's dead body and continued to scream bloody murderer. In an instant Heero was in front of her and broke her neck as well, "That's better, never thought that annoying wench would shut up." He sneered as he ran his hand through his hair. Trowa covered his mouth in fear, shaking his head in denial. "This can't be happening, you're not Heero! You just can't be!" Heero walked over to Trowa and reached for him. Trowa backed against the wall, scared of this man who looked like his old friend Heero Yuy, but wasn't. Heero smirked and gently ran his fingers along Trowa's cheek, "My dear friend, why ever are you afraid? Are you afraid of death, are you afraid of me?" And with that he wrapped his arms around him and bit deeply. Trowa grew limp in his embrace as Heero sucked the blood from him. But his ice eyes soon faded back to normal as he suddenly realized what he had done, "Trowa? Trowa? TROWA!!!!!!" Heero began to bawl as he held his dead friend. Through the flames, a figure walked beside Heero and shook his head. "You regret what you had done Yuy? Highly unusual." Heero peered up at his Master; tears in his cold eyes. "You wish to save your friend? If so, he would be bound to the same fate as you. Do you wish this upon him?" Treize sighed staring at his new recruit. Heero gazed at Trowa and bit his lip, "Yes.." He whispered looking away. Treize nodded then, and as if Heero knew exactly what he said began to slit his wrist. Starting the cycle over again...  
  
*FLASH*  
  
A raven squawked and fluttered away, waking Heero from his daze. He sat up and slowly stumbled to the edge of the building; viewing the whole city from where he stood. "I will stop this madness and end it once and for all." He uttered letting himself fall and into the shadows of the night..  
  
~***~  
  
The sun peeked through the clouds as another day approaches; another day leading only to more trouble ahead..  
  
  
  
  
  
Where am I going with this? Well I'm trying to make the days go on by because of certain reasons ;p Okay this was just a look into how Heero and Trowa became a vampire and I didn't say the year I know because I'm no good in time history (too lazy to look it up). But I do know it has to be in the 1500's or so...Any who, next chapter: "Duo held his breath as he saw a figure stand before him; feeling his heart stop cold. The scythe clashed against the marble floor as the person turned around.." Errrr..a little peek into that called "God Can Explain." Peace out and until next time! 


End file.
